Muy tarde para el pasado
by Nanny Lestrange
Summary: Hermione y Draco se iban a casar cuando ella tiene un accidente y todos la creen muerta, luego ella regresa y se da cuenta de que ya todo no es igual y que la persona que amaba esta con otra. Fic en hiatus.
1. Pensando en el Futuro

**Muy tarde para el pasado.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mi escritora favorita Rowling._

**Summary:** Hermione y Draco son una feliz pareja, están a punto de casarse cuando Hermione tiene un terrible accidente y todos creen que falleció, pero cuando vuelve, la realidad es distinta ella se da cuenta que todo ha cambiando y lo peor de todo que la persona que amaba esta con otra.

**Capítulo I**: Pensando en el Futuro.

Una castaña de cabello ondulado estaba sentada en la sala de la Mansión Malfoy ojeando una revista de vestidos de Novias, su suegra Narcissa Malfoy y su madre estaban charlando con Milena la asistente de Narcissa y la que estaba ayudando con los preparativos de la boda.

-Mione, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tulipanes, Orquídeas o Gardenias?- pregunta la mamá de la chica.

La chica suspiro y dejo la revista a un lado.

-¿Orquídeas?- respondió dudosa.

-Querida las orquídeas no quedarían bien con el vestido ni con la

Decoración- respondió Narcissa.

-Es cierto hija, así que te quedan dos opciones ¿Tulipanes o gardenias?- Hermione suspiro desesperada, los últimos 4 meses había estado corriendo de un lado al otro, de una modista a los ensayos, de los ensayos al salón de

fiesta, del salón de fiesta a las reuniones de su madre y Narcissa.

Aparte del corre corre, tenía que lidiar con los paparazzi y periodistas, si ya que su futuro Esposo, era un famoso y sexy doctor e hijo de los creadores de las grandes empresas de turismo del mundo CyssiLu Malfoys , y por decirlo así ella también, ya que sus padres tenían una

Empresa de construcciones con sucursales en diferentes países llamada Granger Constructoras.

Y obviamente todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la boda del año, queriendo tener todo los detalles.

-Gardenias... ¿están bien?-preguntó Hermione.

-Excelente elección- dijo Milena, ellas continuaron con su charla mientras que Hermione se levanto y caminó hasta la biblioteca, había hecho lo correcto al escoger a su mamá y a Narcissa como organizadoras principales de la boda.

Tomo un libro al azar y se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas y comenzó a leer, estaba tan entretenida en su lectura que no sintió cuando alguien entró, hasta que le tapó los ojos.

La Castaña sonrió imaginándose quién era.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?¿No deberías estar en la clínica?- preguntó Hermione quitándose las manos de sus ojos y girándose para ver al rubio.

-Sí pero Mi mamá me llamó para no sé qué cosa- respondió Draco.

-Hoy es la cita con la fotógrafa, es en lo único en lo que voy a intervenir, aparte de la música, la madrina, el vestido, las damas de honor, su vestimenta, el jardín donde nos vamos a casar ,los invitados...- la morena fue callada con un beso por parte de Draco.

Al terminar su dulce beso, él le sonrió y le dijo:

-Cariño, cálmate tengo suficiente con Mi madre- dijo el de ojos color gris.

-¿Dónde será nuestra Luna de Miel?- pregunto Hermione muy emocionada.

-Es un secreto, que será descubierto a su debido tiempo- dijo Draco con su sonrisa ladeada.

-Una pista, por favor- respondió haciendo pucheros.

-Mmmm siempre has querido ir allí- dijo el rubio.

-¿España, Alemania, Francia?- Pregunto la chica.

-No, ninguna de esas.

-Por favor dímela, anda si, sabes que odio las sorpresas- dijo ella.

-Te lo digo con una condición-

-¿Cual?-Pregunto Hermione muy animada.

-Me das un beso y yo te lo digo ¿Vale?- Dijo Draco con esa sonrisa que volvía loca a la Castaña.

-Hmm Vale- respondió ella.

Él se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente, Hermione se dejó llevar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tocaron la puerta de la biblioteca.

Draco se alejo de ella dejando a la castaña con ganas de seguirlo besando.

Señor Malfoy, Señorita Hermione los solicitan en la sala- dijo Sue la señora del servicio.

-Gracias Sue, ya vamos para allá- le respondió Draco amablemente.

-Vale ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti- Dijo hermione.

-Te lo diré después, a no ser que quieras ser asesinada por mi madre- dijo el rubio sonriendo triunfalmente y levantándose.

-¡Eso no es justo, me has timado!- respondió Hermione indignada y siguiéndole los pasos.

-Te dije que sería una sorpresa.

-Sábes, siempre he soñado casarme, tener dos hijos, un perro y una casa como la que armamos en la página, con todo los muebles- dijo Hermione mientras le tomaba la mano a el que sería su futuro esposo en unos días.

-Pues yo ya te estoy haciendo uno realidad, para los otros tenemos que esperar un poco más.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto amaba.

Ella le sonrió.

-Hermione de Malfoy, suena raro- dijo ella.

-Ya te acostumbrarás, ahora vamos que nos esperan- dijo Draco.

Cuando llegaron a la sala estaban sus damas de honor Luna, Lavander y Pansy junto a su madrina Ginny conversando con Milena. Al otro lado de la sala estaban los amigos de Draco: Bleis, Ron Y Harry junto a su padrino Theodoro (esto iban a acompañar a las damas de honor) conversando con el padre del Rubio, Lucius Malfoy.

-Mis chicos, ¿dónde se habían metido?- pregunto Narcisa.

-Perdona la tardanza mamá, pero Mione tenía ganas de hacer otras cosas- respondió Draco provocando que Hermione se ruborizara.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Hermione a sus amigas tratando de disimular las frases de su novio.

-Oh Dios, lo olvidó de nuevo- le comentó Ginny a Pansy.

-¡¿Qué olvide?- pregunto Hermione angustiada.

-La prueba final del Vestido- le dijo Luna.

-Oh ya, pues vamos.- dijo Hermione entusiasmada.

-Sí vamos, Lucius acuérdate que la chica de la tienda los espera a todos ustedes para los trajes, No vayan a llegar tarde.- le respondió Narcissa.

-Narcisa tranquila, acuérdate que Mi marido los espera allá.- le dijo La mamá de la Castaña.

Las chicas salieron y se montaron en diferentes autos, con rumbo a la estilista.

**Hola! :P Bueno este es mi Primer Fic, No sé si les guste, Juzguen Ustedes mismos que les pareció. Como estoy de vacaciones (Que alegría :D) Tal vez actualice más seguido tengo otros planes en mente para otros Fics que están por allí en alguna carpeta de mi teléfono y de mi computadora, pero Calma pronto los subiré, nos vemos Pronto:**

**Nina**

**Si algo me quieres Obsequiar, Un Review No estaría Mal (: **


	2. Confesando sentimientos

_ Los personajes no me pertenecen (Por lo menos no Harry,Hermione,Draco...) Son propiedad de J.K Rowling _

**Capítulo II: Confesando sentimientos**

Estaban todas las chicas sentadas en unas butacas, esperando a que Hermione saliera para ver qué tal le había quedado el vestido.

-¿Por qué Tarda Tanto?- Pregunto Pansy a Ginny.

La pelirroja sin saber que responder solo alzo los hombros, sin saber que era lo que le pasaba a Hermione.

-¡Ooh que hermosa esta!- dijo Luna fue la primera en ver a Hermione.

-Pareces una princesa- Dijo Lavender.

Hermione salió con un sencillo vestido blanco, largo y con pequeños adornos en la parte del busto, junto con un velo no tan largo pero elegante, este era de una delicada tela.

-Querida esta hermosa- le dijo Narcissa.

-Gracias Cissy- le dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno solo le falta unos arreglillos en la parte del ruedo y está bien- dijo la modista.

-¿Y para cuando me lo entregarían?- pregunto Hermione nuevamente angustiada de que su vestido no estuviera listo para el día de su boda.

-No te preocupes estará listo para la semana que viene, por lo que se la ceremonia es en 3 semanas- le dijo la modista.

-Uff, si- dijo Hermione más tranquila.

- Vamos a que te cambies para que las chicas se prueben sus vestidos- le dijo Jane, su madre

-Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Narcissa.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el vestidor, mientras Hermione se quitaba el velo, Narcissa lo tomaba y lo arreglaba con cuidado en el maniquí donde estaba el vestido.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida?- le dijo Narcissa.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo la castaña pasándole el vestido.

- Es Normal, yo también estuve así cuando me iba a casar con Lucius-

- Pero también tengo un poco de miedo- dijo Hermione saliendo del vestidor ya lista con sus antiguas ropas.

-¿Miedo de que?¿De arruinarlo todo, cierto?- le pregunto Narcissa.

-Pues sí, tengo miedo de que el día de mi boda todo salga mal y…-

-No te preocupes Todo saldrá bien, tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi hijo, el te ama y te adora, y yo se que tu a el también, es normal tener miedo, pero en este caso tu felicidad está asegurada- le dijo esto Narcissa acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Gracias por decirme esto, de verdad me hizo sentir mejor- le respondió Hermione con un Sonrisa también.

-Vamos, no hagamos esperar más a tus damas de honor- Le dijo Mientras se encaminaba al otro lado de la tienda.

**_Aquí_****_ esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...Lamento la tardanza, pero ya llegue :P _**

**_Este capitulo es un poco corto, lo se pero el próximo va a estar mucho mejor :D_**

**_Si algo me quieres obsequiar, un Review No estaría Mal :D_**

**_By Chica Panqueca_**


	3. ¿Día de Felicidad o de Tristeza?

_Debo recordarlo... los personajes no me pertenecen, La Trama e Historia es Mía!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III:<strong> ¿Día de felicidad o de tristeza?

Las tres semanas que faltaba a la boda pasaron rápidamente , el gran día había llegado ¡Por Fin!.

Una castaña se acababa de levantar, su madre había insistido en hacerle una despedida de soltera con strippers y demás, pero ella simplemente había dicho que no y había optado por hacer una pijamada con sus amigas.

Fue directo al baño tomo su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a darle uso, se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo, el día había llegado, su sueño se haría realidad en pocas horas, descansaría de toda aquella corredera con los paparazzi, tenía una ensalada de sentimientos.

-Mione- Era Jane, tocando la puerta del Baño de lo que sería muy pronto su antigua habitación.

-¿Si mamá?- respondió mientras salía del baño.

- Son las 10 de la mañana, es hora de empezarte a arreglar, ya viene para acá la estilista- dijo Jane mirando a su hija.

-Bueno me voy a dar un baño, ¿las chicas ya vienen para acá?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si Ginny me llamo hace 5 minutos diciéndome que pasaban por luna y venían-

-Está bien-

-Hija, cálmate todo va a salir bien- le dijo Jane a su hija mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias mamá, por estar aquí- le dijo la castaña mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione preparo la bañera con sus esencias favoritas, se quito la ropa y se metió en ella, el agua estaba tibia, cada vez que pensaba en la boda sentía un que las tripas se le movían de los nervios.

Estaba pensando en la luna de miel a donde Draco la llevaría a ella, cuando su celular sonó, vio el identificador de llamadas y era él.

-_Hola Linda ¿Qué haces?- _le dijo con su voz seductora.

-Estaba pensando en ti-

-_Que afortunado soy…-_

-¿Porque lo dices?

_- Por tener a la mujer más maravillosa a mi lado, ¿Sabes que dentro de unas horas no vas a poder separarte más de mí?-_

-Si lo sé, espero que estés hermoso- le dijo ella.

_-Jajaja…Te estaré esperando en el Altar- _le dijo riendo.

- Ahí estaré, seré la de Blanco- le respondió Hermione.

-_Te amo Hermione, Te amo-_ le dijo, por su voz Hermione dedujo que se lo estaba diciendo enserio.

-Yo también te amo, espero que nunca olvides eso- le Respondio la castaña.

-_Nos vemos dentro de unas horas-_

Y le colgó, hermione después de terminar su baño salió a su habitación, sus amigas ya habían llegado junto con la estilista.

Estuvieron toda la mañana conversando, bromeando y arreglándose, a las 2:30 de la tarde sus Damas de honor se fueron junto con el Padre de hermione (después de haberse tomado unas cuantas fotos) para el lugar donde seria la boda, Jane se había quedado con ella para terminarla de arreglar.

-Mamá ¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunto Hermione totalmente nerviosa.

-Hermosa, te vez muy hermosa- le respondió mientras se terminaba de poner los zapatos.

-Tú también lo estas- le respondió ella tratando de disimular sus nervios

-Nadie me va a mirar hoy, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-Nerviosa, muy nerviosa-

-Hermione, sabes que aunque estés casada esta será siendo tu casa, podrás seguir confiando en mi y en tu padre, cada vez que quieras volver las puertas estarán abiertas y te estaremos apoyando en todo- esto último se lo dijo casi llorando.

-Oh Mami, No llores, me vas a hacer llorar a mi también y además se me va arruinar el maquillaje – le dijo.

-Bueno ya es hora, tu iras en el carro de adelante, vamos- le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Madre e hija salieron, Hermione se monto en la mini limosina y Jane se monto en el pequeño auto de atrás y el auto empezó a andar rumbo a al jardín.

Estaba ya todos los invitados de la boda sentados cada quien en su sitio, El novio junto al padrino y los acompañantes de las damas de honor estaban todos parados en el altar esperando que hermione hiciera su aparición.

-Theo ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto Draco.

-Son las 3:00- respondió este consultando su reloj.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-

-Draco, amigo no te preocupes todas las mujeres llegan tarde- le dijo Blaise sin importancia.

-Lo sé, pero Hermione no es de esas- dijo el rubio un poco preocupado.

-Cálmate Draco, todo estará bien.- Le dijo Harry aunque él estaba lejos de estar tranquilo, ya que el conocía bien a su amiga y ella nunca había llegado tarde a nada.

De repente entro el chofer que llevaría a la señora Granger y se dirigió directamente hasta donde estaban Lucius Y Narcissa, les dijo algo y rápidamente ellos salieron de allí siguiéndolo.

Cinco minutos después entro la niña de los anillos y se dirigía hacia donde estaban Los chicos.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Theodoro Nott?- pregunto La niña.

-Soy yo- le respondió.

-Me mandaron a buscarte, dicen que es urgente- dijo la niña.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo este y se fue siguiendo a la niña.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque Theo se fue con esa niña?- pregunto Ron ya preocupado.

-No sé, pero siento que algo malo ha pasado- dijo Draco Mas nervioso que antes.-Ya vuelvo- y salió corriendo a la entrada.

Cuando llego allí vio al señor Granger sentado en uno de los escalones llorando, vio a su padre hablando con Theo muy preocupado, y vio a Narcissa hablando con el Conductor.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto el Rubio ya más que preocupado.

-Draco, Hijo…- Salio Narcissa y lo abrazo, casi llorando.

-Madre… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Hermione?-

-Cuando venia hacia acá, el auto en donde venia perdió los frenos y se volcó…-dijo Narcissa en las Lagrimas.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Draco con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ella…Ella ha fallecido Draco, Perdió la Vida cuando el carro rodo… - Pero Draco ya escuchaba nada mas, simplemente sentía que se hundía, y pensaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era una pesadilla, que luego se despertaría y nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

-¿Draco? ¿Amigo? ¿Estás Bien?- le decía su amigo Theodoro.

-¿Tu crees que voy a estar Bien después que me digan que mi novia ha Muerto?- le dijo

-Pues…Pensé…-

-¡PUES FIJATE QUE NO ESTOY BIEN, MI NOVIA ACABA DE MORIR ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN? DIMELO!…- dijo el rubio ya gritando, de un momento a otro comenzó a romper todo lo que conseguía, tiro los floreros rompió todo lo que estaba a su alcance, cuando ya no tenía que romperse arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí esta el 3er capitulo espero que le guste y que lo disfruten, es un poco triste pero... Pobre Draco :C, bueno en fin el otro lo subiré el lunes o el martes...Pase toda la tarde de hoy escribiéndolo y termine con tortícolis :S, pero eso no importa :D <strong>

**By Chica Panqueca **

**PD: Si ven Algún error ortográfico avísenme y lo corregiré... **

**Besos y Abrazos 3 :) **


	4. Recuerdos

**Capítulo IV**: Recuerdos

Estaba un rubio sentado en los escalones del altar con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos, hace rato que habían dado la noticia a los invitados, solamente quedaban allí Bleis, Theo, Luna y Pansy, junto con Narcissa.

Lucius, el resto de los amigos de Hermione y el Dr Granger se habían ido a ver a Jane Granger que debía estar en el lugar de la tragedia.

Narcissa estaba preocupada por su hijo desde que le habían dado la noticia el chico lo que había hecho era simplemente llorar, ella también tenía ganas de llorar pero tenía que mostrarse fuerte para ayudar a su hijo.

-Narcissa, Ya has podido hablar con él- le pregunto Pansy a la madre de el rubio.

-No, ni si quiera ha querido hablar con Theo…- respondió esta.

-Intentare hablar con él- dijo la pelinegra, la madre del chico solo asintió y se dedico a observar.

Pansy se acerco a las escaleras donde estaba sentado su mejor amigo y se puso a su altura.

-Draco…-Susurro Pansy.

El chico levanto la cabeza y apenas vio a su amiga la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Di me que no está muerta… Por favor… dilo.- le susurro Draco a su amiga.

-Draco, sabes… lamento decírtelo… pero… Tristemente lo está…- le dijo su amiga aun abrazada a él. Su amigo empezó a sollozar más que antes y no la soltó.

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Draco que le dijo a su amiga.

-Quiero estar solo.-

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto ella.

El asintió, y ella se levanto.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, estaré allí para lo que sea, a la hora que sea- le dijo Pansy antes de despedirse.

-Sé que puedo contar contigo…- murmuro Draco.

**Draco Pov**

Todo parecía un sueño, la Muerte de Hermione, aun no la creía, ¿Cómo era posible que todo esto estuviera pasando?, ese mismo día en la mañana habíamos hablado por teléfono, ella sonaba tan feliz, y ahora estaba simplemente muerta.

Aun recordaba cómo nos habíamos conocido

_**.-FlashBack-.**_

_Estaba huyendo de los paparazzi, me tenían obstinado, siempre estaban pendiente de mi vida, se que era sexy…Pero tampoco es para que me acosen. El día anterior habían publicado unas fotos de mi, donde "aparecía yo" besándome con una chica, que ni si quiera sabia quien era._

_Ese era mi pasatiempo, buscar chicas para pasar el rato, no me juzguen, tenia 17._

_Había entrado en un callejón totalmente desierto, aun podía escuchar los pasos del estúpido periodista, así que seguí caminando hasta que volví a salir a una calle llena de fotógrafos, casualmente no me estaban persiguiendo a mí, una chica de cabello castaño prácticamente corría para que no la alcanzaran._

_Sentí otra vez ese molestoso ruido que hacen las cámaras cuando tomas una foto acompañada de una luz, demonios me habían encontrado, arranque a correr detrás de la castaña._

"_También está el Hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, ¡síganlo!" grito la perra de Rita Skeeter, esa estúpida se había dedicado todo el tiempo en poner mi vida privada a vida pública._

_La castaña iba delante de mí, comenzamos a correr toda la calle, sentía los pasos de los periodistas atrás de nosotros, comenzaba a llover, pero esos bastardos no se detenían ni con fuego y menos Skeeter. _

_Iba a doblar a la esquina que estaba cerca del departamento que compartía con Blaise, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi que la chica se caía. _

_Me devolví a ayudarla, no era tan cretino para dejar a una mujer en medio de la lluvia, con periodista tras de ella y menos en el suelo._

_-¡Ven, sígueme!- la tome de la mano y la jale._

_Llegamos al edificio, vi como los periodistas tomaban fotos y fotos, por la puerta, toque el botón del ascensor y este abrió las puertas, nos metimos._

_-Gracias, por ayudarme- dijo la chica._

_-No hay de que, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte._

_-Hermione Granger ¿el tuyo?- pregunto, tenía una voz hermosa._

_-Draco Malfoy- le respondí mientras giraba para verla, ella me miraba._

_Era simplemente hermosa, sus ojos color chocolate me miraban, tenía una mirada tierna, una piel hermosa, me quede paralizado al ver tanta belleza natural, me sonroje de tanto mirarla…. Fue la primera y la única vez que me enamore. _

_**.-End FlasBack-.**_

Comencé a llorar, me sentía una basura sin ella, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor, rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Haría lo que fuera por que estuviera viva.

En ese momento llego otro recuerdo a mí, fue cuando le iba a pedir matrimonio, ese día había estado tan nervioso, que olvide el anillo en el auto.

Como era posible todo, tenía todo planeado para que fuéramos felices.

La llevaría a Paris, después a México y por ultimo Italia, Los tres países que ella deseaba conocer, después de nuestro viaje le daría otra sorpresa, la llevaría a la casa de sus sueños.

Estaba lista, tal cual como ella y yo la habíamos decorado en la página web.

Tan solo recordarlo me ponía furioso.

Ya ella no estaba.

Tendría que morir de dolor yo solo.

Porque nadie entendía mi dolor.

Solo Pansy, ella había sufrido lo mismo que yo hace años.

Necesito sacar toda esta frustración, dolor, tristeza…

Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, simplemente llorar no me basta.

Pero tampoco podía pagar mi frustración ni mi rabia con mis amigos ni familia.

Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

-Hijo…-Me susurro mi madre.

Levante la mirada de nuevo y la vi a ella ahí, veía tanto dolor y preocupación en su ojos.

-Debemos ir a casa…- me susurro.

-¿Tienes… Tienes noticias…?- pregunte sintiendo el nudo en la garganta.

-No aun, tu padre llamara cuando encuentren el cuerpo.- me respondió.

-¿Encuentren el cuerpo?, No entiendo nada.- respondí totalmente confundido.

-El auto en el que venía ella, perdió los frenos… y se volcó… por un barranco y aun no encuentran su cuerpo, pero si partes del cuerpo de una persona…- me respondió mi madre.

Tampoco dios me iba a permitir celebrarle un funeral.

-¿Y son… de ella?- le pregunte temiendo a que dijera que sí.

-No lo saben, los examinaran y verán si es compatible con su ADN- me dijo mi madre, me sumí otra vez en mi mente.

-¿Quieres ir tu departamento o a nuestra casa?-me preguntaba mi madre con ese tono de preocupación.

-Iré a mi departamento, estaré mejor allí.- le respondí.

- Esta bien, vamos por la puerta de atrás- me dijo mi madre.

-¿Por qué por la puerta de atrás?- le pregunte totalmente confundido.

-Hay periodista por todos lados, quiero que respeten este momento que es tan doloroso para ti y para nosotros.- me dijo ella mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Está bien.-

Caminamos en un silencio un poco incomodo, ella me había dicho que Theo me llevaría así nadie me preguntaría nada. Antes de montarme en el auto de mi amigo me voltee a ver a mi madre.

-No te preocupes madre, estaré bien.- le dije tratando de sonar honesto.

- Se que lo estarás.- me dijo.

-¿Madre?-

-¿Si Draco?-

-Me regalas un abrazo- le pregunte.

Ella no respondió con palabras, solo me abrazo fuertemente, deje salir las lágrimas que me ahogaban, necesitaba ese abrazo de madre.

-Estaré ahí siempre que me lo pidas, nunca dudes de confiar en mí, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos para que puedas dejar el dolor.- me susurro.

-Gracias- le respondí llorando.

Nos soltamos y ella me dio un beso en la frente como siempre hacia cuando yo tenía miedo y me repitió las mismas palabras que en ese tiempo.

"_Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes en donde encontrarme"_

**Aquii el 4to capitulo, lamento el retraso pero es que estaba pendiente de poder registrarme en Pottermore y de paso habia estado enferma y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir el capitulo :S, pero ya esta aqui :D y ya me registre en Pottermore :D Wii **

**Critiquen que tal les parecio Besos y abrazos **

**Chica Panqueca **


	5. Pelea en la iglesia

_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J K Rowling, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

><strong><br>****Capitulo V: Pelea en la iglesia.**

Habían pasado dos días de la muerte de Hermione, su cuerpo no había sido encontrado, solo rastros de su ADN, pero más nada.

Los periodistas habían empezado a acosar a Draco con preguntas sobre la muerte de su esposa, preguntas de la cual nadie tenía respuesta.

Las personas que conocían a Hermione, colocaron un monumento donde llevaron flores, fotos y velas para rezarle.

Sus amigos y familiares cada vez estaban más tristes, pero nadie más que aquella persona.

Estaban todos reunidos y vestidos de negro en la iglesia, los señores Granger habían decidido hacer una misa para su difunta hija, muchas personas lloraban por sentimiento, otras solo por aparentar.

Sus amigos Harry, Ron, Ginny, todos ellos estaban allí.

Draco su único amor, también estaba allí.

Había parte de periodistas en la puerta de la iglesia, incluyendo a Rita Skeeter esperando que salieran todos para empezar a hacer su preguntas incomodas.

La misa trascurrió normal, con llantos silenciosos.

Cuando termino la misa Theo y Blaise se acercaron a Draco, en estos dos días el rubio se había mostrado silencioso y sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Draco, amigo.- Hablo Theo dándole un abrazo al chico.

-Lo sentimos.- le dijo Blaise.

-Esto es horrible, a veces quisiera ser yo el que hubiera muerto y no ella.- respondió Draco mientras se levantaban y caminaba hacia la salida.

-Pero sería igual, ella estaría sufriendo por ti.- comento Theo.

-Lo sé, por eso no había dicho nada.-

-Sabes que tu siempre la vas a amar, este en donde este ella.- dijo Blaise mientras daba unas palmaditas a su amigo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- pregunto Theo.

-No sé, tengo pensado irme del país por un tiempo y luego regresar.- respondió Draco.

-Sabes que te apoyaremos en todo.- le comento Blaise, justo en ese momento salieron de la iglesia y un monto de periodistas se lanzaron a hacerle preguntas a los tres amigos, en especial Draco.

-¿Cómo te encuentras después de la muerte de tu futura esposa?-

-¿Es cierto que no encontraron cuerpo?-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Tienen algún culpable?-

-Discúlpenme, pero desearía que respetaran mi dolor en este momento, no voy a responder preguntas por el momento, gracias.- fue todo lo que dijo Draco, cuando se preparaba para salir de los fastidiosos periodistas, uno de ellos llamo la atención de él.

-¿Señor Malfoy no ha pensado en que su novia, Hermione Granger se haya suicidado? ¿O en realidad están haciendo ver que es un funeral para ocultar que su novia le corto y lo dejo plantado en el altar?- pregunto el periodista.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Draco Malfoy se fue encima de ese periodista y lo comenzó a golpear.

Se desato una pelea entre el periodista y el rubio, a golpes, los flash de las cámaras salían por todos lados y las cámaras comenzaban a gravar la pelea.

-¡Malfoy Para, PARA!- grito Ginny.

Pero el chico no le hizo caso y siguió golpeando al periodista.

Se estaba desahogando, estaba pagando toda su frustración y dolor con el idiota periodista.

-¡Draco Basta!- le grito Pansy al chico.

Blaise y Theo agarraron a Draco por debajo de los brazos mientras Ron y Harry empujaban al periodista lejos de él.

-¿¡Creíste que era gracioso ese estúpido comentario!- le grito Draco al periodista mientras sangraba.

-¡Solo hice una pregunta normal como cualquier otro periodista!- le grito devuelta el periodista, que tenía un aspecto peor al de Draco, pero parecía muy satisfecho con la reacción del chico.

-¡¿Pregunta? Eres un maldito bastardo sin sentimientos, respeta el dolor de los demás, imbécil.- le grito Ron.

-¡Suéltenme déjenme patearle el culo a este mal nacido!- grito Draco tratando de soltarse de sus amigos.

-Olvídalo, el te puede denunciar mejor cálmate- susurro Pansy al oído se su amigo.

-Draco se soltó de sus amigos y se dirigió al estacionamiento, sin darse cuenta que una mujer rubia le susurraba algo un camarógrafo y comenzaba a anotar cosas en su porta papeles.

* * *

><p><strong>Ola Ya estoy aquí de Nuevo.<strong>

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero había tenido muchos problemas familiares que me impedían poder actualizar.**

**Mi verano ha sido un caos, he estado corriendo de la casa al hospital y del hospital a la casa. Pronto comenzare el colegio y se me hará un poco difícil actualizar, pero no se preocupen que romperé las reglas para poder estar aquí :D**

**Se suponía que ayer tenia que haber subido este capitulo, pero mi amado Internet no me dejo.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y espero sus opiniones c:**

**Saludos.**


	6. Despedida

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi querida J.K Rowling._

**Si quieres seguirme en Twitter, entra en mi perfil :P**

**Ahora si... ¡A leer! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Despedida.<strong>

"_Hola queridos lectores, hoy les traigo la pequeña dosis de chisme._

_Hoy nos toca hablar de nuestro querido y sexy rubio, Draco Malfoy, quien hace ya un par de días atrás perdió a la persona que iba a ser su esposa, Hermione Granger. _

_Para muchas les alegra esta noticia, para otros simplemente les entristece, pero no vine a hablar de la gran tristeza de este chico, hoy vine a contarle con lujos de detalles lo que sucedió en la misa de despedida de la fallecida esposa del joven Malfoy, pues se había rumoreado que el rubio se había caído a golpes con un periodista, por razones que nadie sabe._

_¡Se acabaron los rumores! Yo, Rita Skeeter, personalmente les traigo el chisme bomba de la semana. _

_Confirmando los rumores, es cierto, el joven Malfoy golpeo a un periodista, por lo que se comenta es que el periodista simplemente quiso hacerle un par de preguntas al rubio, y este le respondió con los golpes sin más ni más._

_Querido Malfoy, sabemos que estas pasando por un momento muy triste, pero no tienes motivos para ir golpeando a cualquiera que se te atraviese._

_Con este acontecimiento El joven Draco queda en el segundo puesto de la lista de las personas con problemas mentales, ya que el primero es irremplazable por nuestro Héroe Harry Potter…" _

-¡Maldita Vieja! ¿Cómo se atreve a escribir semejante estupidez?- fue Pansy Parkinson la que hablo.

Estaban en el apartamento de Draco, este había pasado parte de la mañana empacando, ya que se iba una temporada fuera del país.

-Es Rita Skeeter, y aunque le paguen nunca se calla.- respondió Theo que también estaba allí.

-Draco ¿estás seguro de que te quieres ir?- se dirigió Pansy a su amigo.

-Solo será una temporada, volveré pronto- agrego este viendo como su amiga hacia puchero.

-Creo que no deberías irte, me dejaras solo en este gran apartamento-

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Draco fue a abrirle.

-¡Hey! Draco amigo, ¿Cómo estás?- entro Blaise.

-Igual que siempre- respondió Draco.

-Hola pan, hey Theo.- Se detuvo al ver las caras de sus amigos.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque esas caras?- pregunto Blaise.

-Draco se va del país- respondió Pansy.

-Oh es eso…- hablo Blaise.

-Gracias a Merlín que llegaste, si no estos dos me iban hacer perder el vuelo.- hablo Draco volviendo a su actividad, hacer su maleta.

-¿Y cuando te vas?- le pregunto Blaise sin prestar atención a las miradas furiosas de sus otros dos amigos.

-Zabini se supone que estas aquí para detenerlo, no para que lo eches.- le reprocho Pansy.

-Calma Parkinson, yo respeto la decisión de Draco, si él se quiere ir pues que lo haga.-

-Mi vuelo sale dentro de una hora.- respondió Draco.

Pansy bufo ante la respuesta, como era posible que su amigo fuera tan cobarde, prácticamente se iba para alejar el dolor, ella sabía que superar la muerte de la persona que amas no era fácil, pero tampoco era para huir.

Ella el día anterior había tenido una fuerte discusión con Draco, le había dicho tantas cosas, ambos estaban furiosos, Theo pensaba que nunca más se iban a hablar de lo fuerte que había sido, pero obviamente no fue así y a pesar de que ella estaba furiosa aun con él, estaba ahí apoyándolo.

Blaise termino de ayudar a su amigo con las maletas y se fueron juntos al aeropuerto.

-Mamá no te preocupes, voy a estar bien- le hablaba Draco a su madre que estaba a punto de soltar las lagrimas.

-Se que estarás bien, pero no quiere que te vayas tan pronto.- le respondió.

-Hijo, cuídate te esperamos pronto.- Dijo Lucius dándole un apretón de manos a su hijo.

-Te esperamos pronto amigo-

-No te olvides de nosotros Draco.- le abrazo Pansy.

-No te preocupes pan, no lo hare.- respondió Draco.

Y así sus padres y amigos se despidieron de Draco, sin saber que pasaría durante ese tiempo, sin saber si en realidad su hijo volvería feliz, si saber si durante ese viaje se consiguiera con alguien más.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey, si ya sé que me quieren matar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no había tenido inspiración y de paso me daba flojera estar sentada en La computadora.<strong>

**Ya casi tengo el otro capítulo listo solo falta unos arreglitos y ya, espero que les haya gustado este cap, y como siempre espero sus críticas.**

**Si ven algún error ortográfico, avísenme.**

**Besos, Chica (: **


	7. Cinco años despues

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling, la trama, historia etc etc etc es mía._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: cinco años después.<strong>

Era primero de agosto, el día estaba totalmente nublado, para ser verano era muy extraño que esto estuviera pasando.

Habían pasado 5 años desde la partida de Draco, Jane y Mariano Granger se habían mudado al Manchester después que Draco se hubiera ido a Canadá, haciendo ver que todo estaba normal.

Pero no todo era normal para ellos, los Granger estaban ocultando un gran secreto, era por eso que se habían mudado de la ciudad.

-¿Como está ella?- fue la primera pregunta que artículo Jane al ver salir al Doctor Pérez.

-Creo que está recuperando su memoria, pero sigue un poco ausente- Respondió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará así?- pregunto Mariano.

-No lo sé, pero viendo como está lo más posible es que pronto recuerde todo.- respondió.

-Gracias doctor, lo acompañó a la puerta- dijo Mariano.

Jane subió a la habitación de su hija y vio que estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera que la cuidaba.

-La comida china no me gusta, mejor es la italiana- hablaba Hermione.

-¿Y qué tal la comida Mexicana?-

-No me gusta mucho-

Jane estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, tenía una pequeña sonrisa, su única hija había empezado a recordar pequeñas cosa, como sus gustos, hobbies, platos favoritos, pero aún no recordaba a sus amigos.

Le habían mostrado fotos de cada uno de ellos y había sido imposible que los recordará.

-Oh, hola mamá- dijo Hermione.

-No puede ser...- sollozo Jane -Me acabas de llamar _"mamá"_- comenzó a llorar de la emoción, se acercó a su hija y le dio un abrazo.

-Mamá-

-¿Dime hija?- pregunto entre lágrimas.

-Te quiero mucho-

En el aeropuerto de Londres estaba una pareja rubia, esperando a alguien.

-Cissy, querida ¿Estás segura que era hoy?- pregunto Lucius.

-Oh claro que sí lu, he estado esperando tanto este día- respondió Narcisa muy emocionada.

Estuvieron durante una hora esperando y buscando entre la multitud.

-¡Madre, padre!-

Un muchacho rubio, de ojos grises se acercaba a ellos.

-Oh Draco, hijo no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, que alegría que ya estés aquí- comentó Narcissa mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho, madre-

-Draco, hijo que bueno verte de nuevo- comentó Lucius dándole un apretón de manos.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti padre-

-Vamos, tus amigos te están esperando en la casa.-

-Esperen.-

-¿Que pasa Draco?- le pregunto Narcissa aún con su sonrisa.

-Lo que pasa... Es que... No vine sólo.-

-¿Como... Como así?- pregunto Lucius.

-Mamá, papá ella es Astoria Greengrass y es mi esposa.- señaló Draco a una muchacha de unos 27 años, con el cabello negro, de tez blanca y ojos verdes, que iba acompañada de un niño de unos 3 años que era idéntico a Draco.

-Y ese es mi hijo, Scorpius- Draco les hizo seña para que se acercaran, sin darse cuenta que sus padres estaban serios.

La muchacha se acercó con el niño a donde estaba la otra familia, mientras Lucius y Narcisa intercambiaban miradas.

-Astoria, ellos son mis padres.-

-Hola señores Malfoy- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa, se veía que era una mujer muy tranquila.

-Nada de señores, me hacen sentir viejo, llámanos por nuestros nombres- le respondió Lucius sin notar que su esposa lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Y el es mi pequeño, Scorpius- dijo Draco mientras cargaba al niño.

-Hola.- dijo el niño con una hermosa voz.

-Hola pequeño, supongo que soy tú abuela.- le hablo Narcissa a Scorpius mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida.

-Así que este es mi nieto, otro heredero.- comentó Lucius.

-Bueno... ¿Vamos a casa o no?- pregunto Draco.

-Eh... Sí... Vamos.-

El trayecto hasta la mansión Malfoy fue en total silencio, Narcisa estaba molesta porque su hijo se había casado sin avisar y de paso no le había caído muy bien la tal Astoria Greengrass, aunque su nieto se veía divino.

Al llegar a la mansión, Draco ayudo a su esposa a bajar del auto.

-¡Who! Tienen una hermosa casa.- Le dijo Astoria a Narcissa.

-Gracias.- respondió la mujer seriamente.

-Vamos, nos están esperando.- les animo Lucius al ver la actitud de su esposa.

Al entrar a la casa, se escucho un pequeño coro de "Bienvenido" con sonrisas cálidas, pero luego esas sonrisas se convirtieron en muecas de sorpresas al ver Scorpius en los brazos de Draco y Astoria junto a él.

-¡Draco, tanto tiempo sin verte!- se acerco Pansy a darle un pequeño abrazo.

-¡Woo Pansy que sorpresa verte así!- comento el rubio al ver que su amiga estaba embarazada.

-¿¡Adivina con quien me case! No te lo vas a creer.- le pregunto muy emocionada.

-¿Quién fue el afortunado?-

-Fui yo amigo, Pansy yo nos casamos.- Se acerco Blaise a darle un abrazo a su Amigo.

-Yo tenía razón, tanta pelea y al final iban a terminar juntos.- Se acerco Theo acompañado de una chica rubia, de ojos azules y voz soñadora.

-Hola Draco, no piensas presentarnos a tus acompañantes.- le saludo Luna.

-Hola luna, eso era exactamente lo que iba a ser.- dijo Draco mientras le colocaba una mano en la espalda a Astoria.

-Amigos, familia ella es Astoria mi esposa y el es mi hijo Scorpius.- respondió con una sonrisa Draco.

Entonces varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez, Luna soltó la copa que tenía en su mano haciendo un gran estruendo, el resto de los invitados quedaron totalmente serios y en silencio. Simplemente no podían creer que Draco Malfoy se hubiera casado, y menos cuando él amaba tanto Hermione.

-Oh, lo siento ¿Dónde están Lorcan y Lysander?- le pregunto Luna a Theo.

-Están en el Jardín con Milena.- le respondió este viendo como su esposa se había puesto de triste.

-Los iré a buscar… Para que conozcan a Draco.- y así salió tranquilamente Luna haciendo ver que no había pasado nada.

-Winky, trae algo para limpiar esto.- llamo Narcissa a la señora de limpieza.

-Vaya, Draco no pensé que te fueras a casar tan pronto- le dijo Pansy viendo que algo extraño estaba pasando allí.

-Hola Astoria, gusto en conocerte, soy Blaise para lo que necesites.-

-El gusto es mío Blaise, Draco me hablado mucho de ustedes.- le comento Astoria.

-Yo soy Theodore y la rubia que salió al Jardín es mi esposa, Luna.-

-Mi nombre es Pansy, esposa de Blaise.- enfatizo la morena las últimas palabras.

-Hola Pansy.-

-Y este es el pequeño de los Malfoys, se parece a ti Draco.- le comento Blaise mientras tomaba al pequeño Scorpius y le hacía cosquillas.

-Señora la cena esta lista.- se dirigió Winky la mujer de limpieza que tenía cara de duende.

-Pues vamos… Ah Winky busca a Milena y a Luna.-

-Yo la voy a buscar.- se ofreció Pansy mientras se dirigía al Jardín y los demás al comedor.

-Luna ¿estás bien?- Se acerco Pansy a donde estaba la rubia sentada con Milena y sus bebes.

-Solo estoy asombrada, parecía que hubiera sido ayer que se fuera a casar con Hermione y ya hoy regresa con un hijo y una esposa, dirás que estoy loca Pansy, pero aquí hay algo extraño.- le comento Luna.

-Si lo sé, es muy extraño.-

-¿Entonces es verdad todo?- le pregunto Milena a las otras dos chicas.

Ambas asintieron.

-Si Ginny se entera de esto, va golpear a Draco.- comento Luna.

-Esperemos a ver qué tal es ella, después juzguemos.- le dijo Pansy a las otras dos.

-Pues vamos a cenar.- Les apuro Milena mientras ella tomaba a uno de los bebes y luna al otro.

La noche había caído junto con una tormenta, en la casa de los Granger todos estaban ya dormidos, excepto un castaña que estaba sentada al borde de su cama con lo que parecía un álbum de fotos.

-Tienes que recordar Hermione.- murmuro para ella misma.

Se levanto y tomo un vaso de agua, al menos ya recordaba donde quedaba cada cosa, tenia vagos recuerdos sobre su infancia, pero aun no recordada aquellos que eran sus "amigos" y eso le frustraba.

-Intentemos de nuevo.- tomo de nuevo el álbum de fotos y lo abrió, en la primera foto aparecía ella con tres personas más y al final había una escritura que decía _"Harry, Ron, Ginny y yo en el acto de grado". _

Hermione estaba forzando a su mente para que los recuerdos vinieran, pero no logro nada, simplemente un dolor de cabeza enorme, tan fuerte que cerró los ojos y en ese momento una serie de imágenes vinieron a su memoria.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa.<em>

_Como dije ya está aquí el capitulo 7 :P Fue el más largo de todos, 6 páginas de Word con 1.440 palabras._

_Espero que les haya gustaado mucho, actualizare el martes ya que me dieron una semana más de Vacaciones (¡Sii!) y como siempre espero sus críticas, si hay algún error ortográfico avísenme._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me manda Reviews y a los que han puesto mi historia en su favoritos, me hacen muy feliz :D por ustedes es que continuo este fic._

_Besitos (: _


	8. Los recuerdos vienen a mi

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling _

_Este capitulo Va dedicado a Belle Goose y a Adee, no se porque simplemente se los quise dedicar :D_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Los recuerdos vienen a mí.<strong>

El grito de una joven castaña, despertó a todos aquellos que aún dormían en la casa de los Granger, no se sabía la razón de tanto alboroto, pero debía ser una buena.

-¿Señorita Granger que sucede? ¿Por qué grita así?- le pregunto la señora Pomfrey entrando a la habitación de la castaña.

-¡Lo recuerdo todo señora Pomfrey! ¡Todo!- le respondió una Hermione muy feliz.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-

-Sí, mira- Hermione le hizo seña para que se acercara a su cama, donde tenía un montón de fotos esparcidas, junto con cartas y otras cosas.

-Ella es Ginevra Molly Weasley, una de mis mejores amigas, la madrina de mi boda, es la menor de 6 hermanos varones, nos conocemos desde pequeña y le gusta que la llamen Ginny.- señaló a una foto donde aparecía Ginny.

-Este es Ronald, el hermano de Ginny y el mejor amigo de Harry quién es como mi hermano, Harry está enamorado de Ginny, al igual que ella, ambos se gustan desde que eran niños.- le enseñó otra foto.

Y así Hermione le siguió mostrando a la señora Pomfrey fotos de sus amigos, contándole las anécdotas de su vida, así como sí nada. Ambas se reían de las cosas que le pasaban a Hermione, de las ocurrencias de sus amigos y demás.

-¿Y quién es él?- le pregunto la señora Pomfrey al ver la foto de un chico de cabello rubio.

-El es Draco Malfoy, es mi novio y nos vamos a casar muy pronto- le contestó soñadoramente.

-¿Se van a casar?-

-Sí, su madre y la mía están organizando la boda, junto a Milena, que es la asistente de Cissy.- Hermione quedó ausente, como viendo algo que sólo ella podía ver.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, necesito decirle que ya sé quién es, que lo recordé todo.- se giro hacia la señora Pomfrey.

-Pero es que no se, donde vive, además no tengo su teléfono.- le dijo muy sería la enfermera.

-Señora Pomfrey ¿Que fue lo que me pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? ¿Porque ninguno de ellos me ha visitado?- pregunto tranquilamente -¿Y dónde estamos?- añadió al ver que no era su antigua habitación.

-No soy la persona apropiada para responder esas preguntas.- dijo seriamente.

-¿Donde están mis padres?-

-Oh ya los llamó, se van a poner muy contentos.-

Y así salió la señora Pomfrey, dejando a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos.

Los señores Granger fueron directamente a la casa tras el llamado de la enfermera, también llamaron al Doctor Pérez para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

-Y bien Hermione ¿Recuerdas algo del accidente?- pregunto el Doctor.

-Recuerdo que era el día de mi boda... Y ya estaba lista, me había montado en el auto, todo iba bien, yo estaba algo nerviosa, pero el chofer perdió el control, caímos por un barranco y después todo está en blanco hasta hace 3 meses, que fue cuando comencé a recordar pequeños detalles.- respondió frunciendo el seño.

-Todo está bien, los dejó sólo para que conversen.- se dirigió el Doctor hacia los padres.

-Mamá, papá Cuéntame todo lo que pasó después del... accidente-

-Te llevamos a la clínica, estabas bien... Pero estabas en coma. Así estuviste durante dos años.- comenzó Jane soltando un par de lágrimas.

-Cuando saliste del coma, no recordabas nada de nada, no retenías información, hasta hace un par de meses.- continuo Mariano.

-¿Y qué dijeron mis amigos, los periodistas y... Draco? ¿Porque ellos no han aparecido durante estos 3 meses?- pregunto Hermione quién también estaba llorando.

Ante esa pregunta los padres de Hermione intercambiaron miradas de terror.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que...Que me están ocultando?- pregunto la castaña.

-Mione... Lo que sucede es que... Ellos no saben, no saben que tú estás viva.- tartamudeo Jane.

-¿Que... Que estás diciendo?-

-Ellos, tus amigos, tú novio, el mundo entero y todos aquellos que te conocían... Creen que estas muerta.- término Jane con un sollozo.

-¿¡Pero porque!¿¡Porque hicieron eso!- Se levanto de su cama llorando, alejándose de sus padres.

-Pensamos que era lo mejor para ti, hija.- respondió Mariano soltando lágrimas.

-¡PUES PENSARON MAL! ¡ESTÁN HIENDO CONTRA LA LEY! ¿¡Explíquenme Porque demonios lo hicieron!- Hermione estaba roja de la cólera.

-Al ver que tú estabas en coma, quisimos evitar el dolor a Draco...-

-¡Por dios mamá! ¿¡El dolor de Draco! ¿¡De verdad creen que soy estúpida!-

-¡Entiéndelo hija, no había esperanzas para que salieras del coma!-

-¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA!- Hermione estaba decepcionada de sus padres, ¿Como habían sido capaz de hacer eso?, estaba intentando calmarse, pero desgraciadamente no lo lograba.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo sucedió esto?- le pregunto Hermione aún con lágrimas.

-El accidente... Hace cinco años...- comenzó Mariano pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-¡Cinco años! ¡CINCO MALDITOS AÑOS! ¿¡Y USTEDES NO PUDIERON IR AVISARLE A DRACO QUE ESTABA VIVA CUANDO SALÍ DEL COMA!- Grito fuera de sí Hermione.

-¡Hija perdónanos, cometimos un gran error!- le suplico Jane.

-¡No se sí algún día los pueda perdonar!-

La habitación quedó en total silencio, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Jane.

-Déjenme sola, necesito meditar que voy a hacer.-

-¡Pero Mione...!-

-¡DEJENME SOLA!-

Los padres obedecieron, dejando una Hermione llorando en su cuarto.

Ella tenía que pensar que iba a hacer, como conseguir a Draco y lo más importante: Saber sí el la perdonaría por un error que cometieron sus padres.

Una mujer rubia estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, pensando con furia como su hijo se pudo haber casado con una mujer como Astoria Greengrass, la susodicha no tenía otro tema de conversación que no fuera, zapatos, joyas, dinero, comprar, comprar y comprar ¿Será que tanto producto para el cuidado del cabello le había hecho daño a su hijo?

-Narcissa ¿Porque estas tan enojada?- le pregunto Lucius mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¡No estoy enojada!-

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Pasa que no quiero que esa mujer este con mi hijo! ¡Pasa que tengo que soportarla en mi casa! Eso es lo que pasa.- le contestó.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño?-

-Nada, no puedes hacer nada- contestó lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

Lucius salió de la habitación confundido y murmurando algo que sonó como _"Mujeres, quién las entiende"_

La noche había caído junto con una gran lluvia, Hermione ya había pensado que iba hacer.

Todo estaba decidido, por ahora se mantendría en secreto y para eso necesitaría ayuda de tres personas y mudarse de nuevo a Londres, este último lo haría primero, comenzaría con todo mañana por la mañana, ella necesitaba saber del mundo, de sus amigos y de Draco.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa se que debí haber actualizado ayer, solo que mi correo de pottermore llego y pase todo el día jugando allí xD<em>

_Este capítulo fue un poco más largo, me desvele un poco pero estoy satisfecha con el trabajo._

_Sentí que debía poner el desagrado que siente Narcissa hacia Astoria y pues ahí está. _

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré el domingo, y ya veremos cuando mas podre actualizar, por desgracia se me han acabado las vacaciones y tengo que volver a Clases :l pero no se preocupe que seguiré con la historia, no tengo intención de abandonarla._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por ponerme en sus favoritos: D _

_Espero sus comentarios y criticas, si hay algún error ortográfico avísenme._

_Hasta otra :D_


	9. Amigos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling**

**Capítulo 9: Amigos.**

Estaban cuatro personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa en el despacho de Mariano Granger, el abogado Tom Riddle revisaba unos papeles mientras que él y su esposa, Jane, esperaban una respuesta de este, Hermione a cada rato miraba la hora en su reloj.

El abogado se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Bueno revisando los papeles, en ningún momento ustedes han infringido la ley.- comenzó Tom.

Ante eso los padres de Hermione suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Está seguro señor Riddle?- pregunto Hermione.

-Completamente, en ningún momento los señores Grangers hicieron Acta de difusión, incluso por lo que tengo entendido usted nunca estuvo en un hospital, fue atendida en su casa por un doctor de la familia, quiere decir que para la ley usted simplemente... Estuvo viva.-

-Vez hija, no hay ningún problema

Hermione ignoro el comentario de sus padres

-Papá, mamá déjenme sola con el abogado, tengo que hablar con el.- le dijo fríamente, ella les hablaba cuando era necesario, de resto no le dirigía la palabra.

-Está bien, nosotros nos vamos a la oficina.- le contestó Mariano.

Los padres de Hermione salieron del despacho y los dejaron solos.

-Señor Riddle ¿Hizo todo lo que le pedí?-

-Todo como usted dijo, tal vez alguna de ellas venga acompañada por su esposo, ya que está embarazada.-

-¿Cuál de ellas?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-La señorita Parkinson.-

-Mmm, sólo esperemos que sea un desconocido ¿A qué hora estarán llegando?- le pregunto.

-Sí no me equivoco, dentro de media hora.- respondió Tom consultando su reloj.

-Bueno ya todo está casi listo para su llegada, señor Riddle le pediría que no se fuera, me gustaría que usted estuviera aquí en caso de que ellas me ataquen por algo que no hice y les explicara todo lo que tiene que ver con la ley.-comentó Hermione.

-Como usted pida.-

-¡Lupe!- llamó Hermione a la señora de limpieza, taradron unos minutos, y entro una señora gordita con un uniforme.

-Dígame señorita ¿Que desea?- entró Lupe.

-Lleve al señor Riddle a la sala de reuniones y por favor dentro de un rato llegara unas visitas, a ellos los llevas a la sala mencionada y que esperen allí, les ofreces algo de beber y sus pertenencias se las das a Just para que las suba a las habitaciones que arreglo Tanya.- le ordenó amablemente Hermione.

-Como usted diga señorita, señor Riddle sígame por favor.-

-Gracias Lupe.-

Mientras Lupe salía Hermione se quedó allí pensando, dentro de pocos minutos iba a reencontrarse con parte de su pasado, ella no tenía idea de cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigas, pero esperaba que no fuera para mal, estaba algo nerviosa, había cambiado de opinión, primero sus amigas después se iría a Londres. También decidió mantener en secreto sus planes, no le diría nada a sus padres, ya que ellos se iban a un viaje de negocios hoy en la noche y para cuando regresarán ella ya estaría en Londres.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando el timbre de la casa sonó 3 veces.

-Señorita ya están aquí.-entró Tanya a la oficina.

-Ya voy para allá- dijo Hermione, tomo una bocanada de aire, se armó de valor y salió.

Estaban en frente de una casa enorme, la pareja no sabía porque estaban en una casa precisamente, pero según el llamado que había recibido Pansy decía que eran motivos del banco y que eran urgentes, Blaise sabiendo las condiciones de su esposa la acompaño a su viaje.

-Pan, mi amor ¿estás segura de que es aquí?- pregunto Blaise a su esposa.

-Sí, estoy segura, además esta fue la dirección que me mandaron al correo.- comento ella mientras observaba su teléfono y miraba el nombre de las calles.

-Pues vamos.-

Blaise tomo las pocas maletas y siguió a su esposa que ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, la muchacha toco el timbre y ambos esperaron que abrieran.

-Buenas tardes.- abrió una señora, que se notaba que era parte del servicio.

-Buenas tardes, yo Soy Pansy Parkinson y vengo porque me llamaron del banco y me dieron esta dirección.- dijo Pansy.

-Ah, sí señorita Parkinson, pasen.-

Ambos pasaron al interior de la casa algo sorprendidos, por lo grande y hermosa que era.

-Por favor, dejen sus maletas serán llevadas a su habitación y síganme.- les dijo la señora.

-Pero...- Comenzó a protestar Pansy pero fue interrumpida por la misma señora.

-Son ordenes, señorita Parkinson, ahora usted y su esposo síganme los están esperando.-

Ambos se miraron totalmente confundidos, la señora del servicio los guio a ambos a la sala de reuniones, tal como Hermione le había pedido, los dos entraron y se sorprendieron al ver que también estaba Luna y Ginny, las dos estaban sentadas y conversando.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- le pregunto Pansy al ver a esas dos personas.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarles yo- respondió Ginny.

-Es obvio ¿no? Hemos sido citados para lo mismo.- contesto Luna soñadoramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir Luna?- pregunto Blaise.

-Si no me equivoco todos recibimos una llamada "Urgente del Banco" ¿No es así?- Todos los presentes asintieron- Nos dieron la dirección de esta casa, y cuando llegamos toman nuestras maletas y dicen que nos vamos a hospedar acá, luego nos dejan aquí esperando, esto es muy extraño.- dijo pensativamente.

-Sí que lo es.- Comento Pansy.

-Por cierto Pan ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Tengo 6 meses.- contesto muy feliz.

-¿Y qué va a ser niña o niño?- Siguió Ginny.

-Aun no lo sabemos, preferimos esperar a que nazca y así saber.-

-Ohh, así hicimos Harry y yo con la pequeña Lily.- comento Ginny acordándose de su pequeña.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene ya?- pregunto Pansy.

-James que es el mayor tiene cuatro años, Albus tiene tres y Lily apenas un año.- comento Ginny mientras acariciaba la barriga de la morena.

-Woo-

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y por allí entro Hermione junto con el abogado Tom Riddle.

-¡No esto es un juego! ¡Tu estas muerta!- Comenzó Pansy totalmente pálida.

Todos en la sala se quedaron asombrados por su aparición, Ginny creía que estaba soñando Pansy estaba muy confundida, Blaise tenía un montón de preguntas y Luna simplemente comenzó a sonreír.

-¡Woo Hermione! ¡Esta viva no lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo hiciste para regresar de la muerte?- le pregunto Luna mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Nunca estuve muerta.- le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡MIONEE! ¡DIOS NO LO PUEDO CREER!- Grito Ginny mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su amiga también.

-Hermione, esta viva, dios ¡QUE ALEGRIA!- la abrazo también Pansy cuando Ginny la soltó.

-Yo no entiendo nada, pero supongo que fue usted el que hizo las llamadas ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Blaise a Tom.

-Si Blaise y ahora tengo que explicarles todo- respondió Hermione. Siéntense- le señalo los asientos.

Hermione les conto toda la historia, todos protestaron cuando les conto lo que hicieron su padres, el abogado le explico lo de la ley y todos estaban emocionados con que Hermione estaba Viva.

-¿Y a que se debió tu llamado? ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?- le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Me pueden ayudar en mucho-

-Comienza-

-Lo primero no deben decirle nada a nadie aun que estoy viva, segundo: Necesito buscar un apartamento en Londres, tercero: necesito saber de Draco, para saber en qué momento decirle que estoy viva.- finalizo Hermione.

-¿No puedo decirle ni siquiera a Harry?- pregunto Ginny.

-Ni a Harry-

-Te ayudaremos en eso.- Contesto Blaise.

-Una pregunta.-

-La que quieras Mione. Le respondió Luna.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Draco?- termino la Castaña.

Antes esa pregunta Pansy, Luna y Blaise intercambiaron miradas, sabían que Ginny no estaba enterada del matrimonio ni del hijo de Draco, también sabían que si le contaban a Hermione sobre lo anterior ella caería en depresión y lo mejor era que ella lo viera y que nadie se lo contara, porque eso era ver para creer.

* * *

><p>Hooolaaa! como prometí actualice hoy domingo (Wii) Mañana empiezo las clases de nuevo y no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, tal vez el martes o el jueves.<p>

Como siempre espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no.

Gracias por Sus favoritos y avísenme si ven algún error ortográfico, no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo.

Besitoos 3


	10. Descubriendo verdades

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.**

**Actualizaaadoo! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Descubriendo Verdades.<strong>

Después de la reunión que hubo en la casa de los Grangers, Pansy junto a Blaise y Ginny volvieron dos días después a Londres, para hacerle los favores que Hermione le había pedido, Pansy y Ginny iban a buscar un apartamento para su amiga, esta les había dicho que no importaba el precio solo quería uno que estuviera en una zona céntrica y que se lo decoraran como quisieran.

Luna se había quedado, ya que estaba ayudando a Hermione con todo lo del viaje, y ambas se irían juntas hasta Londres. La noche de la reunión Luna, Pansy y Blaise habían tenido una pequeña conversación, estos pensaron que era mejor decirle a Ginny la verdad sobre Draco cuando estuvieran en Londres, sin embargo ellos le habían hecho creer a Hermione que Draco aun estaba de viaje.

Jane y Mariano Granger no se dieron cuenta de las visitas de Hermione, ya que habían llegado, tomaron sus maletas y se despidieron de su hija, para luego partir a su viaje.

Era el día en que Hermione volvería a Londres, estaba muy nerviosa pero segura de todo lo que iba a hacer, no sabía con que se iba encontrar, Tal vez sería bueno o también podría ser Malo. Ya estaban las dos en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, Hermione llevaba unos lentes y su cabello iba todo recogido, habían decidido esto después que Luna le comentara que Rita aun seguía en lo suyo de los chismes.

-Mione, te estás preocupando demasiado- le respondió Luna.

La castaña suspiro, su amiga tenía razón, se estaba preocupando de mas.

-No puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa Luna?- pregunto Hermione mirándola.

-Es Theo, quiere saber a qué hora regreso- respondió la rubia mirando su celular.

-No le respondas- le suplico Hermione.

-Oh eso va ser imposible, me está llamando.- comento preocupada.

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que apagara el celular cuando Luna contesto la llamada, pero lo peor fue lo que Luna dijo.

-Mi vuelo sale a las 12, estaré llegando como a las 3.- ante esa respuesta Hermione se puso pálida, intento arrancarle el celular pero cuando lo logro, su amiga ya había colgado la llamada.

-¿¡Estás Loca!- le pregunto en voz baja pero con mucha furia.

-Por Merlín, se me salió Mione, no era mi intención decirle a Theo- le respondió en tono de disculpa.

-Ya el daño está hecho, ahora debemos ligar que tu esposito no le diga nada a nadie- respondió Hermione un poco molesta.

-Oh Mione, de verdad perdóname, se que Theo no le dirá nada a nadie.-

La castaña suspiro, no podía estar molesta con su amiga, además sabia que Luna tenía razón sobre Theo, ella no lo conocía mucho pero sabía que él no diría nada.

El vuelo paso con mayor naturalidad, Luna le estaba enseñando fotos de sus bebes a Hermione y contándole diferentes historias sobre su corta vida, al aterrizar el avión Hermione estaba mucho más nerviosa que antes.

-Es hora Hermione- le dijo Luna mientras tomaba su Maleta y se dirigían a la salida.

Theo estaba esperando con sus dos hijos, a que su esposa apareciera por el pasillo del aeropuerto, la extrañaba tanto y eso que solo se había ido por 4 días.

-¡Theo ¿A que no adivinas a quien me conseguí?- salto Luna de la nada mientras abrazaba a su esposo y luego tomaba a uno de sus hijos.

-¿A quién mi linda Luna?- pregunto confundido, ya que su esposa era rara en todo los sentidos pero a pesar de todo la amaba.

Luna le hizo señas a alguien que estaba detrás de Theo, el chico no reconoció a Hermione al instante.

-¿Quién es ella?- le murmuro Theo a su esposa que sonreía.

-Oh aquí no Theo, vamos a un lugar más privado-

-Por cierto, Ginny y Pansy me dieron esto y dijeron que te lo diera, no mencionaron para que- saco unas llaves de su bolsillo que venían con un papelito y se las entrego a Luna.

-Oh vamos para allá.- Dijo luna después de haber leído la nota.

Su esposo todo confundido por la reacción de su esposa, aparte esa chica castaña era extraña, no hablo en todo el camino, de hecho Theo ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigían.

-Ya llegamos.- canturreo Luna.

Al bajarse del auto de Theo, Hermione quedo asombrada, el edificio donde se suponía que iba a vivir era muy bonito.

-¿Sorprendida?- Le pregunto Luna.

Ella solo asintió.

-¿En dónde estamos Lunis? – Le pregunto Theo.

La rubia ignoro la pregunta de su esposo y guio a Hermione al ascensor, Luna apretó el botón con el numero 14 y el ascensor comenzó a funcionar.

Ya una vez en el piso Luna se dirigió una de las puertas y metió la llave.

-Woo Ginny y Pansy se esmeraron en la decoración ¡Esta Fantástico!- comento Hermione apenas entro a el departamento.

-Tu voz me parece conocida ¿Me dirás quién es?- Pregunto Theo mirando a ambas chicas.

-Theo, ella es Hermione- dijo Luna.

-Luna ¿Estás segura?-

-Si es verdad, soy yo, nunca estuve muerta- Respondió Hermione quitándose los lentes y soltándose el cabello.

En ese momento Theodore Nott dejo caer la mandíbula, quedo totalmente sorprendido de la aparición de Hermione, el no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y entonces acordándose de todo lo que sufrió su amigo Draco, lo invadió un mal humor. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo ella llegara así como si nada? Pero después recordó que su amigo se había casado y había tenido un hijo.

Prefirió escuchar primero la explicación de Hermione antes de juzgarla, porque así era él, primero escuchaba y después juzgaba, aunque lo último no lo hacía tanto.

-Explícate, no entiendo nada- le hablo Theodore.

Hermione un poco confusa con la reacción de Theo, comenzó a narrarle la historia, al principio ella creyó que él no le creía, pero después noto el cambio del chico, al finalizar todo quedo en silencio.

-¿No nos estas mintiendo?- pregunto algo desconfiado.

-No Theodore, nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como esto- respondió Hermione.

-Mione ¿No te has preguntado porque tus padres hicieron esto?- saco la pregunta Luna.

Esa pregunta le salto una nueva duda a Hermione ¿Por qué sus padres hicieron eso? ¿Sera que en realidad no querían a Draco? Porque ese cuento de evitar que sufriera no se los creía, tendría que preguntárselos.

-No hasta ahora que lo mencionas-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- Le pregunto Theo.

-Bueno ahora me mantendré oculta, Theodore te pido un favor, no le digas a nadie que estoy viva no por ahora ¿Podrás con eso?-

-Claro como tú quieras, pero una condición- le respondió Theo totalmente serio.

Ante eso Luna lo miro molesta, ella veía que su esposo estaba tratando a su amiga de la infancia muy mal.

-¿Cuál?-

-Deja de llamarme Theodore, dime Theo- comento este con una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

-Como quieras- sonrió también Hermione.

En ese momento Sonó el teléfono de Luna y esta fue a contestarlo, al rato volvió y dijo:

-Pansy quiere que la ayude con unas cosas del Bebe, debemos irnos – se disculpo Luna.

-Oh está bien, yo me acomodare- respondió Hermione.

-Me alegra que estés Bien Hermione- le dijo Theo en modo de despedida

-Llámanos si nos necesitas- le grito Luna cuando ya estaban en la puerta.

-Lo hare- respondió Hermione.

Estaba un poco más tranquila, se fue directo a recorrer el apartamento, llego a su habitación y vio que en su cama había una cajita con una nota.

_Aquí te dejamos algo especial que necesitaras, lo compramos cuando veníamos de camino, te servirá de mucho, si nos necesitas ya sabes cómo se usa._

_Ginny y Pansy_

_Pd: Nuestros números están guardados en la agenda, el de Luna también está incluido._

_Besitos._

Hermione dejo la nota a un lado y agarro la caja, al abrirla se dio cuenta que era un celular, sonrió ante lo detallistas y preocupadas que eran sus amigas.

Draco estaba en el auto con su hijo, él le había prometido que lo llevaría al parque después de que hiciera unas diligencias.

-Papá aquí- dijo el niño cuando por el auto pasaban por un parque que tenía un rio, Draco al detenerse vio por la ventana, se dio cuenta que Scorpius había escogido el parque al que solía ir con Hermione, el en un momento se quedo en blanco luego reacciono.

-Hijo ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado?- le pregunto a Scorpius.

-No, No ¡Ahí quiero jugar ahí!- comenzó con un puchero.

Draco suspiro y se bajo del auto, cargo a su hijo y caminaron al parque, pasaron un largo rato ambos jugando, aunque Draco estaba pensando que hubiera pasado si estuviera en ese lugar no con el hijo de Astoria y el si no con el de Hermione.

Habrían pasado ya 5 años pero el aun si la extrañaba y todavía la amaba, en ese momento sintió que alguien lo abrazaba.

-Se ven hermosos juntos- le susurro Astoria.

Soltó un suspiro, al principio había creído que era Hermione, pero se reprendió mentalmente por haber pensado semejante estupidez.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Sabía que vendrías a un parque con Scorp, y pedí un taxi y los vi allí jugando-

-¡Mamá!- salto Scorpius a los brazos de su madre.

-Hola bebé- respondió esta mientras le daba un beso.

Estuvieron un rato mas en el parque, Draco estaba algo incomodo con Astoria en ese lugar, ya que ahí recordaba todo el amor que sentía hacia Hermione. En unas de sus distracciones Astoria se acerco dándole un beso en toda la boca.

Estaban Pansy, Blaise, Luna y Theo observando a Ginny, hace 5 minutos que le habían dicho las cosas como eran a Ginny y esta estaba furiosa y a la vez muy triste.

-Gin Cálmate, ya todo está hecho no podemos hacer nada mas- dijo Pansy.

-¿¡Pero cómo se atreve a hacerlo eso a Mione!-

-El no sabe que ella está viva- esta vez fue Luna.

La pelirroja suspiro y se dejo caer en una butaca, pensando como su amiga tomaría esto, seguramente sería un golpe emocional muy fuerte para ella.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de… la señorita?- pregunto Ginny.

-Astoria Greengrass- respondió Blaise.

-Quiero conocerla- No hubo replica ante el comentario de Ginny, ya que en ese momento sonó el timbre y Blaise fue a abrir.

-¡Blaise! tengo que hablar contigo y con Pansy, hay algo que no puedo aguantar más- Entro Draco casi corriendo al interior de la casa, sin percatarse de quienes estaban allí.

-A ti te quería ver- se levanto Ginny sobresaltando al Rubio, que en ese momento miro a todos los presentes.

-Hola Weasley, tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo te ha ido?- comento extraño ante la actitud de la chica.

-No creo que me haya ido mejor que a ti ¿O sí?-

-Ginny…- comenzó Theo pero la mirada asesina de esta no lo dejo continuar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?- le pregunto Draco.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ginny saco su el mal humor de una mujer Weasley.

-¡Tu Maldito hurón tienes el descaro de venir y decirme a mi cara que me pasa!- En ese momento la pelirroja le propino un puñetazo en la cara al rubio, el cual cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando.

-¿¡qué te pasa Ginevra! ¿Te volviste loca?- la reprendió Pansy

-¡Si estoy loca! Como este bastardo se atreve irse del país y regresar con una esposa y un hijo, olvidándose por completo de Mione, de verdad que falso eres, tanto que le decías que la amabas y mira lo rápido que la olvidas.- cada palabra que soltaba Ginny estaba dicha con odio.

-¡Yo no la he olvidado!- Grito Draco mientras se levantaba otra vez.

-¡DEMUESTRALO! Demuestra que no la has olvidado- Grito Ginny fuera de sí.

Ante esto todo quedo en silencio, Pansy y Blaise estaba algo furiosos con la reacción de Ginny, pero la comprendían, ellos mismos tuvieron ganas de golpear a su amigo cuando presento a su esposa. Luna y Theo simplemente suspiraron y dejaron que se "mataran" entre ellos.

-Tú no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones- hablo Draco tratando de contener las lagrimas, si algo que él no hacía era mostrar debilidad, el era un Malfoy y un Malfoy nunca lloraba en frente de nadie.

-¿Qué harías tú si supieras que Mione está viva?- le soltó la pregunta Ginny.

-Ella está muerta ¿No lo entien…-

-¡Te hice una maldita pregunta y quiero la respuesta! – grito esta.

-¡No haría Nada! ¡Seguiría con mi vida! Yo tengo un hijo y no lo dejaría asi ella estuviera viva, ya es muy tarde- alzo la voz Draco demostrando que nadie le gritaba a él.

Ginny Soltó una carcajada amarga se acerco a él y le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Siempre supe que eras un cretino, no sé como Mione se pudo fijar en semejante basura… Me das asco, ni pensar que ella aun te ama- le dijo en una voz baja pero que todos los presentes escucharon, después de esta frase le dio una bofetada y se fue de allí hecha una fiera.

Draco quedo en Shock ¿Qué significaba el _"ella aun te ama"_? ¿Qué quiso decir Ginny con eso? Pensó que tal vez Ginny había enloquecido por la falta de su amiga, pero ese asunto no le importo tanto como todas las cosas que le había dicho Ginevra, se había comportado como un cretino, pero nadie sabía porque él había hecho todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal el Cap?<strong>

**Sii al fiiiiiiiiiin actualice Jajajaja, esta semana en colegio ha sido un completo caos, muchas tareas y apenas estamos comenzando, lo peor es que el lunes tengo mi primer examen y es de física D:**

**Ya quiero Vacaciones ):**

**Lamento no haber respondido a su Reviews pero es que ni eso había podido, pero gracias por toodo, ni siquiera habia podido escribir el capitulo. (Este lo hice fue hoy porque es viernes y pues... Yuhu!)**

**Este capitulo fue algo raro, lo de la pelea no estaba planificado simplemente descargue mi rabia allí ya que un tonto me empezó a insultar por twitter y pues me dio Rabia.**

**Este capitulo debía estar ya colgado en la tarde pero es que con el Juego de Venezuela-Ecuador me quede en la tv viéndolo y se me olvido por completo, por cierto Felicidades a Ecuador :D **

**Como siempre espero sus criticas y comentarios que me hacen continuar con esta historia :D**

**No se cuando actualizar de nuevo, pero se que no tardare mucho lo mas es que dure unos 4 o 5 días.**

**Avísenme si ven algún error ortográfico **

**Besitoos 3**


	11. Los amigos se cuentan con una sola mano

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling _

_Este Capitulo se lo dedico a Belle Goose que se puso celosa porque Ade lo leyó primero, linda tu eres mi algo xD Jajaja._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Los amigos se cuentan con una sola mano.<strong>

Ginevra Weasley estaba sentada en la madriguera desayunando con su familia, tenía tanto enojo encima, que casi echaba fuego.

El motivo de tanto disgusto por parte de la pelirroja era el nuevo artículo de Rita Skeeter, pero no era por el chisme que está vez había publicado, sí no porque le hizo recordar cierta pelea de la tarde anterior.

-¿Así que el Gran Draco Malfoy se caso?- pregunto Ron.

-Sí y no puedo creer que se haya olvidado de Hermione, a mi todavía me hace falta, era una hermana para mí- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro triste mientras acariciaba a su hija Lily que estaba en sus brazos.

-Lo extraño es que Tonks no nos haya dicho nada, ya sabes, como ella es la prima de Draco- Comentó Molly sirviendo salchichas y huevos fritos.

-Es que nadie sabía de eso, sólo sus padres y los otros- dijo Ginny alejando la revista.

-Sí pero ahora ellos tienen un problema- canturreo Fred.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Arthur.

-Que ahora...-

-Todos toditos...-

-Saben la verdad- finalizaron los Gemelos.

La cocina quedó en silencio, cada quién pensando en lo suyo.

-¡OH POR DIOS ME TENGO QUE IR!- Grito Ginny mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Pero Gin ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Harry a su esposa.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que Hermi... Eh digo... Eh ¡Nos vemos!- grito Ginny auto corrigiéndose.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Arthur.

-Ni idea, sólo espero que no vaya a golpear de nuevo a Draco- suspiro Harry.

_¡Queridas lectoras, dios les traigo el chisme del año!_

_¿A que no saben quién regreso a nuestro país? Sí señoras, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, mis fuentes secretas de información me comentaron, que lo vieron saliendo del aeropuerto internacional de Londres la semana pasada, pero no se entusiasmen muchos aquellas que aún están solteras, porque este sexy doctor regreso más acompañado que sólo, sí así como lo leen._

_El famoso Draco Malfoy regreso, casado y con un hijo, ¡Sí con un hijo! Seguramente se preguntan quién es la nueva esposa del Malfoy, su nombre es Astoria Greengrass, una muchacha muy vulgar sí me lo preguntan._

_¿Pero cómo estamos tan seguros de que esa chica es su esposa y el niño su hijo?_

_Pues mis queridos lectores como ya les dije, a mi nada se me escapa, a Draco lo vimos el día de ayer con este niño en un parque, y a mí nadie me va a negar que ese pequeño no es su hijo, ¡Sí es totalmente idéntico a el! En fin luego de que pasaran un largo rato jugando, hizo su aparición la tal Greengrass quién se acercó a ellos y le dio un beso en toda la boca al joven Malfoy._

_Y sí no me creen aquí les dejó las fotos en el aeropuerto y las del parque._

-¡No puedo creer que ya la arpía de Skeeter se haya enterado!- exclamó totalmente exasperada Luna.

-Había durado mucho sin saberlo- comentó Theo.

-Oh ahora lo saben todos, espero que Mione aún no- dijo Luna algo preocupada.

-Señorita Nott, la llaman- le tendió el teléfono la señora del servicio.

-Hola, sí lo leí, espérame allí- Eso fue todo lo que dijo Luna para después colgar la llamada.

-¿Quién era cariño?-

-Era Ginny, va a asegurarse de que Hermione no haya visto la revista-

-¿Y tú vas también?- le pregunto Theo.

-Sí, dile a mi papá que llegaré un poco tarde y que cuide a Lorcan y Lysander mientras no esté- se despidió Luna dándole un beso a su esposo.

Una chica de cabello negro y embarazada estaba hablando por teléfono, ya estaba vestida para salir.

-Entonces Mione ¿quedamos así?- pregunto Pansy.

_-Sí sí pan, las espero aquí y así salimos a comer algo_- respondió Hermione.

-Vale, nos vemos ahora-

-¿Seguro que estarás bien sin mí?- pregunto Blaise tomando su maletín para irse a trabajar.

-Sí Blaise ¡Ya lárgate!-

Blaise hizo un puchero, Pansy al ver a su esposo se acercó a él.

-Estaré bien, a veces te preocupas de más osito- le dijo dulcemente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que ambos estén bien- dijo Blaise señalando al bebé y a ella.

-Estaremos bien, ahora vete- le respondió Pansy.

En la mansión Malfoy, Narcissa estaba tomando su café en la mesa del Jardín mientras leía el artículo de Skeeter sin ninguna expresión en la cara, a ella ni le molestaba ni le disgustaba, total su hijo se lo había buscado.

-¿Estás leyendo Rita Skeeter?- pregunto Lucius sin poder creérselo.

-Si ¿Hay algún problema?- respondió dejando la revista aun lado.

-No, solo que es extraño que leas eso y más cuando sale un chisme de nuestro hijo- comento mientras se servía jugo.

-Draco ya creció, es hora de que el afronte sus problemas-

-Cissy ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer la reunión de familia y amigos para presentar a Astoria como la nueva esposa de Draco?- pregunto Lucius.

-Draco no ha dicho nada, por lo tanto yo no pienso mover un dedo- respondió Narcissa con frialdad.

-Buenos días- saludo Draco sentándose en la mesa.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?-

Draco no respondió al saludo de sus padres, ya que había tomado la revista y se había puesto a leerla, al terminar suspiro y la dejo a un lado.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- pregunto Narcissa ante la extraña actitud de su hijo.

-No, aprendí a no prestarle atención a Skeeter- comento como si nada.

-Me alegra eso, por cierto ¿Dónde está Astoria y Scorpius?- pregunto Lucius.

-Astoria salió a comprar no se qué y Scorp está todavía Durmiendo-

-Señora, acaba de llegar alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes- interrumpió Winky.

-Hazla pasar-

Después que Winky desapareciera, salió al jardín una muchacha de cabello rosa chicle con una gran sonrisa dibujada.

-¡Primo!- Se lanzo Tonks a abrazar a su primo Draco, pero por su torpeza se llevo por delante una silla y cayó al suelo.

Draco se apresuro a ayudarla riéndose descaradamente de su torpeza.

-Hola Tonks ¿Cómo estás?- la saludo Narcissa con una gran sonrisa, amaba a su sobrina.

-Hola Narcissa, todo bien, Hola Lucius- saludo Tonks.

-Siéntate ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Draco.

-Pues esto me trae por aquí- Tonks señalo la revista después de haberse sentado.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que regresaste y que te casaste?-

-Pues como ves, llegue hace poco- respondió Draco.

-¡Ja! Al fin alguien le reclama, aparte de Ginny y de mi- dijo Narcissa.

-Madre ¿Por qué no organizas una reunión para presentar a Astoria a todos?- pregunto Draco.

Narcissa miro a su hijo en shock, luego miro a Lucius que estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya comienzo con eso- respondió con calma, se levanto y se fue, ella tenía cosas que hacer, empezando por eso que Ginny le había dicho a Draco el _"Ni pensar que ella aun te ama"_.

-Bueno, yo los dejo para que conversen, hasta luego hijo, adiós Tonks- se despidió Lucius.

-Adiós Lu-

-¿Cuéntame?- le dijo Tonks después que quedara sola con su primo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Draco dejando su desayuno a un lado.

-¿Por qué te casaste con Astoria?- le dijo esta.

-Porque la amo- respondió inseguro el rubio, Tonks alzo una ceja y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Vamos a otro lado, aquí las paredes tienen oídos- dijo Tonks tomando del brazo a su primo y llevándoselo de allí.

Tres chicas estaban sentadas en los muebles del apartamento de su amiga, las tres estaban ya mas calmadas al saber que su amiga no había visto nada de nada.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?- pregunto Hermione después de haberse arreglado lo suficiente para que no la reconocieran.

-Me podrían acompañar a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el bebé- dijo Pansy.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron, después de andar de tienda en tienda comprando cosas de bebes, decidieron ir a tomar algo, así que se fueron a un café privado y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada que lo único que la separaba de la otra era un vidrio.

Estaban conversando tranquilamente y viendo todo lo que habían comprado, hasta que entro un chico rubio junto a una chica de cabello rosa y se sentó en la mesa que estaba al lado de las chicas, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba allí.

-Es Draco- susurro Ginny.

-¡No puede ser volvió! ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me dijeron Nada?- susurro Hermione felizmente.

-Hay algo que debes saber antes de que hables con el- dijo Luna, Ginny y Pansy la miraron intentándole decir que no lo hiciera.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la castaña.

-Salgamos de aquí- le dijo Ginny mientras la tomaba por el brazo a la fuerza.

Las cuatro salieron a la calle nuevamente.

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir Luna?- le pregunto con Una sonrisa Hermione.

-Pues es sobre Draco-

-Espera, espera, Ya lo sé todo- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Exactamente ¿Qué sabes?- pregunto Pansy.

-Que Draco volvió, por eso era su misterio de saber cómo estaba- respondió Hermione más feliz que nunca.

Ginny se puso furiosa, ella veía a su amiga tan feliz porque él estuviera de vuelta, y Draco el tan estúpido que dijo que no haría nada si ella estuviera viva, pero mantuvo la calma.

-¿Era eso no?- pregunto Hermione al ver a sus amigas muy calladas.

-Oh si… Claro- fingió una sonrisa Pansy.

-Mione ¿Qué Te parece si te quedas hoy en nuestra casa?- pregunto Luna.

-Genial, así me ayudas a pensar en cómo decirle a Draco que estoy viva-

-Vamos todas para allá y… te ayudamos- propuso Ginny.

Estuvieron todas de acuerdo, ninguna de ella tenían idea de cómo decirle a su amiga la verdad, a Ginny le enfurecía ver a su amiga tan feliz por Draco, no por envidia, le molestaba que ella estuviera haciéndose ilusiones por alguien que ya la había olvidado. Pansy pensaba en tener una larga charla con su amigo y Luna no se quería imaginar en la reacción de su amiga cuando se enterara de que ellas le habían fallado así como sus padres, ni qué pensaría sobre el hijo de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaa, Ya de nuevo yo aquí, se que no me esperaban tan pronto (Soy una caja de sorpresas \o jajajajaja) **

** Lo que paso es que el Lunes me sacaron del colegio con un ataque de asma y pues me nebulizaron y cuando estaba en mi casita descansando me dedique a escribir este cap en el teléfono, pero como estaba bajo efectos de droga quedo raro y pues lo deseche...**

**Ayer cuando Ya estaba en mi estado natural lo iba a escribir de nuevo pero resulto que amanecí intoxicada y me tuvieron que inyectar y pues eso dolió ): y me mandaron pastillas que me ponen como Happy al principio y después me dan sueño, tanto así que me siento en la luna :B **

**Así que si ven algún error ortográfico avísenme, como siempre espero sus criticas y comentarios.**

**GRACIAAAAAAAAS POR SUS FAVORITOOOSS Y COMENTARIOOS ME HACEN FELIZ WII *Bailo como lombriz* **

**BESOOTEES 3**


	12. Me las pagaras

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling **

**Este Capitulo va dedicado a Todos aquellos que leen este fic, por esperarme y estar siempre allí 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Me las pagaras.<strong>

Ya había pasado casi media hora desde que llegaron, una de ellas no paraba de hablar mientras una pelirroja estaba furiosa, sus amigas tenía miedo de lo que pronto podía pasar.

Estaban tomando Té, mientras Hermione parloteaba felizmente sobre cómo decirle a Draco que ella estaba viva.

-¡Hermione Basta!- dijo de repente Ginny levantándose del mueble que estaba alrededor de una mesita y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga, sabía que a veces cansaba a su amiga, pero esta vez no entendía el porqué ella estaba así.

-Estoy harta, ya es hora de que sepas la verdad- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny espera…- comenzó Pansy pero Ginny la interrumpió.

-¿Esperar que? Ya es hora, no hay forma de ocultárselo más-

-Ginny tiene razón, hermione hay algo que debes saber- comenzó Luna algo preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hermione estaba seria, no le gustaba nada esa actitud de sus amigas.

-Es sobre Draco-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Hermione, Draco está casado y tiene un hijo- dijo Ginny suspirando tristemente.

En ese momento Hermione no escucho mas a sus amigas, se fue un mundo donde solo estaba ella, las lagrimas ya desbordaban de sus ojos, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¿¡Cómo se que no están mintiendo!- exclamo fuera de sí.

-Pues aquí está la prueba de todo, y si no crees en esto, tendrás que creer en Pansy y en mí, que ambas lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos- Dijo Luna entregándole la revista donde se había publicado el artículo de Skeeter.

Hermione tomo rápidamente la revista, al leerla quedo en un estado de shock y de tristeza.

Empezó a llorar.

Ya no podía parar.

Solo quería perderse y no saber nada, hubiera preferido nunca recuperar la memoria.

Hubiera preferido estar muerta en verdad.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Él decía que me amaba!- grito Hermione mientras sollozaba.

-Todo esto es nuestra culpa Mione, debimos decírtelo antes de que vinieras a Londres- respondió Luna soltando un par de lagrimas.

Hermione al ver como estaba su amiga, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Luna, no es culpa de ningunas… ¿hace cuanto regreso Draco?- pregunto a las demás después de soltarse de Luna.

-Uno o dos días antes de que nos llamaras- respondió Pansy.

-Pero… Pero y si no es su esposa, si solo es una amiga o alguien conocido- comenzó Hermione con la cara llenas de lagrimas.

-Hermione, no trates de engañarte a ti misma, el me lo dijo- Le reclamo Ginny.

-¿Cómo que te lo dijo?-

-Pues el día que tú regresaste a Londres yo me entere de la verdad, estábamos en casa de Pansy y el llego y yo le grite un par de cosas y lo golpee, le pregunte qué haría el si tu estuvieras viva… y él, el respondió que, No-no haría Nada, Seguiría con su vida, que él-l tenía un hijo y no lo dejaría así tu estuvieras viva, que ya era muy tarde- tartamudeo Ginny con miedo, sabiendo el efecto que causarían esa palabras a su amiga.

Hermione comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, cayendo al suelo, estaba llena de desilusión, tristeza y rabia, preguntándose como se pudo fijar en el.

-¡MALDITO DRACO! ¡MALDITO MOMENTO EN QUE TE CONOCI! ¡TE ODIO!- Grito Hermione a todo pulmón, quería que todo acabara, estuvo llorando por más de 10 minutos, cuando sintió que ya no pudo mas tomo una bocanada de aire y se levanto.

-Tu así lo quisiste Draco, cada lagrima que vote por ti las pagaras, te hare sufrir, si tú te olvidaste de mi, hare lo mismo contigo, prepárate porque Hermione Granger va a volver, pero no como la antigua come libros, una nueva, no te demostrare dolor ni me veras llorar, te tratare como lo que eres… Una basura- comenzó Hermione con una voz baja y peligrosa, secándose las lagrimas.

-Hermione No hables así que me asustas- Dijo Pansy.

-El lo quiso así, Astoria Greengrass desearas nunca haberte casado con Draco-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Mione?- pregunto Luna, ella las otras dos estaban algo asustadas y preocupadas a la vez, su amiga estaba extraña.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, pero me vengare por haberme hecho sufrir y ustedes me van a ayudar, no se preocupen, no hare nada malo- respondió Hermione mirándolas y dándole una sonrisa cálida, después de eso las abrazo.

-¿Te quieres quedar?- Pregunto Luna.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que pensar-

-Al menos quédense a cenar todas, por favor- Luna puso una cara a la que ninguna pudo decir que no.

Después de que cenaran, cada una se fue a su casa, Hermione llego a su apartamento deprimida tomo un pote de helado que había en el refrigerador y se fue a ver televisión mientras lo comía.

Narcissa estaba sentada en el despacho de su esposo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Entonces te espero aquí Severus, me traes todo-

-_Si__Narcissa,__hay__algo__que__te__va__a__interesar__y__mucho-_

-No hables con nadie, te veo mañana- y la mujer rubia colgó la llamada, por lo que había dicho Severus le tenía buenas noticias, ojala fuera todo lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Señora, ya esta lista la cena ¿Va a sentarse?- entro Winky.

-No, si Astoria esta-

-Señora lleva varios días sin sentarse a cenar, perdóneme que me meta pero creo que debería hacerlo de vez en cuando si no quiere que sospechen que no le agrada a la señorita Astoria- dijo Winky con cierto temor de que le gritaran.

-Tienes Razón winky, iré a cenar- suspiro y sonrió Narcissa, ella tenía toda la razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoooooooolaaa Pepsicoolaa! <strong>

**Se que dirán "Esta Loca regresa así como si nada después de tardar días sin actualizar" **

**Les pido perdón, fue culpa mía, estaba tan despistada que me olvide del fic, he estado muy full con las tareas y exámenes, tan bien cansada, apenas llevamos 3 semanas de clases y ya siento como si lleváramos 3 meses. También lamento no haber respondido su comentarios ): **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron sus comentarios para que me mejoraran.**

**¡Y por fin estoy bieen! Ya no tomo mas pastillas ni remedioos o/ **

**Este capitulo fue algo corto porque después de lo ultimo me quede sin inspiración ): pero ya para el próximo si va a ser algo mas largo, de hecho lo estoy adelantando para subirlo **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :D**

**Avísenme si ven algún error ortográfico ...**

**Los quiero, Besitos 3 **


	13. Te dejare de amar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**Gracias a todos por siempre estar allí (:**

**Este Capitulo va dedicado a Mi amiga Andreina que está cumpliendo año hoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Te dejare de amar cuando mi corazón deje de latir<strong>

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento, viendo televisión y comiendo helado.

Pasaba los canales y todo lo que aparecían era novelas de romance, películas y demás. Hasta llegó ver que en un canal pasaban Romeo y Julieta, era su libro favorito, hasta hace unos segundos.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo sin poder creer aún todo aquello que sus amigas decían.

Apagó la televisión y con un ataque de rabia, tiro el pote de helado al suelo, dejando un reguero. Pero eso no le importó.

Corrió al cuarto y comenzó a sacar todas las fotos de ella y Draco.

Al verlas se lleno de odio, y las rompió.

Fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo, sentía el odio y la rabia correr por sus venas, sentía como se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, así como si hubiera ingerido veneno, y este se hubiera regado por todo su organismo.

Tomo uno de los tantos peluches que Draco le había regalado, y le clavo el cuchillo, repitió esto por varias veces, hasta que el relleno que de esto salió por los agujeros.

Hermione hizo lo mismo con la mayoría de los peluches, rompió cartas, fotos, pero nada le aliviaba ese dolor que sentía.

Consiguió el anillo de compromiso, dejando todo aún lado se sentó en la cama y lo observó.

_"Te dejare de amar cuando mi corazón deje de latir"_

Era una promesa, una promesa que él no había cumplido.

Hermione lo dejó en la cama y preparó un baño de agua caliente, mientras la bañera se llenaba ella se sentó en el suelo a recordar todo aquello que alguna vez le dijo Draco, palabras vacías, promesas tontas y mentiras, eso había sido, puras mentiras, mentiras que una vez la hicieron sentir especial, mentiras que a ella le gustaba escuchar, mentiras bonitas pero que ahora le hacían daño.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera, a cada rato soltaba un sollozo, mientras estaba allí acostada tomando un baño, pensaba su plan para vengarse de Draco, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la mañana, hasta ahora eso que tenía que hacer era sola.

Cuando salió del baño eran las once y media, se sentía cansada, sólo quería dormir y olvidarse del mundo. Sacudió su cama, dejando todos los desperdicios en el suelo, y se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Narcissa estaba leyendo un libro, mejor dicho está tratando de leerlo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, porque estaba ansiosa por saber eso que le tenía que decir Severus.

-Eó ¿Sigues allí?- pregunto Draco haciendo señas a su madre.

-Sí sigo aquí ¿Por qué?- respondió sin ninguna emoción.

-Quería preguntarte sobre la reunión de presentación- comentó sin importancia.

-Ya escogí la fecha, sólo falta que la confirmes-

-¿Cuando es?-

-El 22 de Agosto, mejor dicho, en dos semanas- Narcissa dijo esto mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Draco.

El rubio soltó el periódico que tenía en las manos y miro a su madre, estaba pálido.

-Cambia la fecha- dijo este tratando de calmarse.

-Lamentablemente no puedo, esa es el más pronto y la que está desocupada- suspiro Narcissa, anotando mentalmente cada reacción de su hijo.

-No importa, no quiero en esa fecha- ahora Draco parecía molesto.

-¿Pero porque?- pregunto Narcissa girándose y viéndolo con una expresión de inocencia.

-Es el aniversario de muerte de Hermione- susurro Draco, aunque Narcissa lo escucho.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Pues creo que deberías mostrar más respeto, por mí y por todos aquellos que sufrieron cuando murió ¡Ese era el día en que nos íbamos a casar! - alzó la voz Draco.

-Mira quién habla de respeto, sí fuiste tú el que la irrespetaste cuando te casaste con Astoria, Porque tú a mi no me engañas, tú te casaste con esa mujer dos años después de la partida de Hermione- Narcissa casi grito a su hijo.

Draco se carcajeo amargamente -A ti lo que te molesta es Astoria, ella hace lo posible para agradarte y tú la tratas mal-

-¡Sí el problema es Astoria! Es una estúpida Barbie, no sabe hacer nada, no sabe ni cuidar a su propio hijo...- Narcissa fue interrumpida.

-¡Astoria no es ninguna inútil! Ella sí sabe...-

-¡COMPRAR! eso es lo único que sabe hacer ella ¡Por Merlín nunca creí que fueras tan ciego! Porque aparte de todo tú esposa es una descerebrada, y no lo niegues, todo el tiempo que llevan viviendo aquí lo he visto, nunca ha alimentado o vestido a su hijo, siempre se lo deja a una del servicio, y cuando preguntas por ella ¡Siempre está comprando ropa!-Narcissa estaba furiosa.

-Yo no voy a discutir contigo sobre Astoria, Cambia la fecha y problema resuelto- suspiro Draco aún molesto.

-Pues lo siento, será el 22 de Agosto te guste o no, ya es hora de que te acostumbres de que no eres el niño que tenía todo lo que pedía, eres un hombre Draco, y esto que estás haciendo es un berrinche de niño mimado- Narcissa lo miro seriamente, Draco se veía sorprendido por las palabras de su madre, pero furioso a la vez.

-¡Pues no iré!- reclamo este.

-Ese no es mi problema, tú eres el que vas a quedar mal, no yo- esa fue la última palabra de Narcissa antes de salir y dejar a Draco furioso.

Narcissa iba molesta, no sabía exactamente porque su hijo defendía tanto a la estúpida de Greengrass, pero ahora no le interesaba eso, ella iba a encontrarse con Severus.

Al llegar al Restaurante, fue a las reservaciones y pregunto por el hombre.

-Narcissa ¿Como estas?- Severus le abrió la silla para que se sentara.

-Muy bien, gracias-

-Tengo buenas noticias, seguí e investigue como me pediste a las señoras Potter y Nott- comenzó Snape sacando unas fotos de un sobre.

-¿Y qué vistes?- pregunto Narcissa olvidándose de la discusión que había tenido momentos anteriores con su hijo.

-Míralo con tus propios ojos- Severus le entregó las fotos, Narcissa las vio y su boca formó una pequeña "o".

-Es… es ella- Tartamudeo Narcissa.

-Si-

-¿Tienes su dirección? ¿Teléfono?- pregunto Narcissa con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Su dirección si la tengo, el teléfono aun no- Severus le entrego a Narcissa un papel donde estaba escrita la dirección.

Narcissa observo la dirección y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, ahora debería tener contacto primero con Ginny para después ir a buscar a Hermione.

-Severus debes recordar que no puedes hablar con nadie sobre esto- Narcissa lo miro, y el solo se limito a asentir.

Blaise estaba sentado en frente de su escritorio, observando como Draco caminaba de un lado a otro echando pestes de todo el mundo.

-¡Y me dijo que era un inmaduro!- Exclamo Draco deteniéndose y mirando a su amigo.

-No es por nada, pero tu madre tiene razón-

-¿¡Estás de acuerdo con mi madre!- Grito Draco fuera de sí.

-Exactamente, no te voy a mentir, pero es cierto, estás haciendo un berrinche de niño mimado cuando no le dan un juguete o una golosina- Comento Blaise como si nada.

-No es cierto…-

Blaise lo miro incrédulo, mientras Draco se acostaba en el sofá y soltaba un gran suspiro.

-Creí que eras más maduro Draco-

-¿¡Por dios que me está pasando! Parezco un adolescente cuando no le quieren dar permiso para ir a una fiesta- soltó Draco haciendo sobresaltar a Blaise.

-Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta ¡GRACIAS DIOS!- Blaise levanto las manos hacia el cielo mientras lo decía.

-Cierra la boca Blaise- Draco no pudo escuchar la réplica de su amigo porque en ese momento le llego un mensaje.

_"Te dejare de amar cuando mi corazón deje de latir"_

Draco al leer esto quedo en shock, eso no podía estar pasando.

-Hey Rubio ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Blaise viendo la reacción de su amigo.

-M-mira- Draco le mostro el mensaje a Blaise.

-Eww que cursilería- Blaise comenzó a reír como loco.

-No entiendes, esa frase estaba grabada en el anillo de compromiso de Hermione, solo ella y yo lo sabíamos- Al terminar de decir esto Blaise se puso serio.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién te mando el mensaje?-

-Es un número desconocido, llamare a ver- Draco marco el numero pero sonaba y nadie contestaba.

-No contesta, esto es extraño, Hermione solo sabia esto, están pasando cosas extrañas. Primero Ginny me reclama como si ella aun estuviera viva, mi madre me grita y me regaña y ahora, este mensaje- Termino Draco todo Frustrado.

Blaise que sabía todo lo ocurrido quedo pensativo, sabía que había sido Hermione la que mando el mensaje, pero él había prometido no decir nada.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto este.

-Siento que me voy a volver loco, a veces se me ocurren absurdas ideas- suspiro el rubio.

-¿Qué tipo de ideas?- Blaise estaba temeroso, sabia a donde iba a llegar esta conversación.

-Pienso que Hermione está viva, pero es imposible-

Blaise iba a decirle que eliminara esas ideas tontas de su mente cuando la secretaria entro avisándoles a ambos que tenían una emergencia que atender, Blaise iba a tener una pequeña conversación con su esposa y Hermione.

Pero mientras él se preocupaba, Hermione estaba sonriendo triunfalmente, tenía alguna idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Draco cuando viera ese mensaje, aunque todavía le dolía todo lo sucedido, el iba a pagar cada lagrima que había soltado ella por él. Aunque antes tendría que dejarlo de amar.

* * *

><p><strong>Zzz! Ando con sueño y de los buenos.<strong>

**Holaaa chicoos!**

**Sii yo de Nuevo por acá :D No actualice antes porque había estado cansada y a pesar de tener el capitulo escrito desde hace mucho, las tareas me impedían entrar a la pagina para subir el capitulo, tenía pensado subir mañana este cap, pero como sabia que los tenia esperando desde hace como una semana decidí subirlo hoy (¡No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy!)**

**En los próximos capítulos abra un poco mas de Dramione ^^**

**De nuevo Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, me siento mal al no contestarlos todos ):**

**Ahora que recuerdo, alguien me pregunto en que trabajaba hermione, ella trabajaba en lo mismo que Draco, Doctora, suelo ser un poco despistada de verdad creí que estaba en el primer Cap xD**

**También e visto que me están descubriendo la trama de la historia, Nenas eso no se hace Jksjsksjksj xD**

**Heey Tuve que cambiar mi Twitter, llegue a tener problemas con el anterior si me quieren seguir pasen por mi perfil o búsquenme como Nina_Lollipop**

**Vale ahora si me voy a dormir feliz, Dulces sueños.**

**Pd: Creo que la nota fue más larga que el mismo capítulo ):**

**¡QUIERO CHOCOLATEEE! :B**

**Avísenme**** si ven algún error ortográfico :3**


	14. Es Hora de Actuar Parte I

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling

¡Gracias a Todos Por sus Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Es hora de actuar I.<strong>

Hermione estaba con su celular en la mano, esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar. Sonó el timbre de su apartamento y ella fue a abrir.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó a ti?- fue el saludo de Pansy al ver la apariencia de la castaña, Hermione estaba aún vestida con su pijama, su cabello estaba enredado y esponjado más de lo normal, los ojos los tenía hinchado y se notaba que no había dormido porque tenía ojeras.

-Hola Hermione ¿Como estas? Yo bien ¿Y tú?- bufo Hermione.

-Lo siento, pero es que me sorprendiste- respondió Pansy entrando al interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Hermione cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los muebles.

Pansy se quedó viendo la mancha de chocolate sobre la alfombra.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto señalando la mancha.

-Nada, aún no respondes mi pregunta-

-Pues vine a ver como estabas, me preocupó por ti- dijo Pansy sentándose al frente de Hermione.

-¿Donde están luna y Ginny?-

-Luna está ayudando a Ginny a buscar no se qué cosa, para ti, deben venir en camino- comentó la chica embarazada observando su reloj.

-¿Y ustedes no trabajan?- pregunto Hermione incrédula.

-Yo estoy de reposo por lo del embarazo, Luna está de vacaciones y Ginny dejó de trabajar hace tiempo para dedicarse a sus hijos- término con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- pregunto Hermione.

-Lo que sea menos te, últimamente me repugna- Pansy hizo una mueca de asco.

Hermione fue a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de jugo, luego se fue a hablar con su amiga.

-¿No piensas decirme porque el departamento y tú están hecho un asco?- Pregunto Pansy al ver que no sólo ella estaba desarreglada.

-Pues... Sólo un poco de depresión y tristeza- murmuro Hermione alejando la vista de su amiga.

-Lloraste por el- suspiro Pansy fijando sus ojos en la castaña.

-Por favor, no le digas nada a Ginny ni a Luna... Ellas me dirán que no debo llorar por él, pero ninguna de ustedes sabe lo difícil que es arrancarse a alguien del corazón- término Hermione soltando un suspiro triste.

-No les iba a decir nada igual, y sí sé que no es fácil olvidar a alguien, te lo digo por experiencia- Pansy comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

-¿Ya te dieron la fecha del parto?-

-En el control pre-natal me dijeron que para Diciembre- Sonrió Pansy.

El timbre del departamento sonó nuevamente, Hermione abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Ginny y Luna estaban con un montón de bolsas de compras, parecía como si hubieran vaciado los anaqueles de muchas tiendas de ropa y zapatos. Pero lo peor no era eso, sí no que venían acompañada de una muchacha, que era totalmente desconocida para Hermione.

-Hola mione- ambas se las arreglaron para meter todas esas bolsas en un sólo viaje.

-¿Que es todo esto? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y qué hace aquí?- Hermione cambiaba la mirada de Luna a Ginny, Pansy observaba todo sentada en el mueble.

-Primera respuesta: esto es todo lo necesario para hacerte un cambio de imagen-

-Segunda respuesta: ella es Susan Bones, una estilista que te va a hacer el cambio- Respondió Ginny arreglando las bolsas.

-Y Tercera respuesta: Ya te la dijimos- finalizó Luna haciendo una mueca.

-¿¡Que dijeron! ¿Cómo se les ocurre traer a una extraña aquí sin saber que va a decir cuando salga de este lugar?- Hermione dijo todo esto sin respirar.

-Ella no podrá decir nada- respondió Ginny queriendo decir que era lo más obvio.

-¿Como esta tan segura?- Hermione estaba estresada.

-Mione no te preocupes, recuerda que mi esposo es un forense y está mujer tiene antecedentes- señalo Ginny.

-¿Harry es un medico forense? Wow- Hermione estaba sorprendida de su amigo.

-Entonces comencemos- Ánimo Luna.

-¿Tú sabías algo de esto?- Hermione se giro hacia Pansy.

-Ni idea, pero me hubiera gustado ir con ellas a comprar-

Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió a sus amigas, que ya estaban entrando a su habitación, ninguna de las recién llegadas preguntaron por aquel desorden, simplemente se dignaron a acomodar el closet de Hermione, agregando la nueva ropa.

Luna recogió todo los papeles y acomodo la cama, luego arrastro una silla hasta el espejo e hizo señas a la estilista para que colocara su kit sobre la mesa.

-¡A trabajar!- aplaudió Ginny.

Y así comenzaron las tres a trabajar en el cambio de imagen de Hermione, Pansy salió y regreso con un montón de chucherías, helados, chocolates, entre otras.

Estuvieron alrededor de unas 2 horas, cuando finalizaron todas se quedaron viendo a su amiga.

-¡Wow Mione quedaste hermosa!- exclamo Pansy.

-¡Tu pelo esta genial!-

-¡El maquillaje igual!-

-¿Ya puedo verme en el espejo?- pregunto Hermione por quinta vez, ya que sus amigas le impedían hacerlo.

Las cuatro despejaron la zona del espejo para que ella se pudiera ver, al hacerlo se quedo sorprendida.

Su cabello que solía ser largo y enmarañado, ahora estaba totalmente corto y liso, no sabía como lo habían hecho pero esta liso, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro, con un poco de sombra del mismo color, sus mejillas tenían un toque de blush rosado, y sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo llamativo.

A pesar de que no le gustaba mucho el maquillaje, se sintió cómoda y hermosa en ese momento.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusto?- Pregunto Susan.

-Es… Es muy hermoso- Hermione se quedo observándose un poco más en el espejo, ya no quedaba rastro de aquella Hermione sabelotodo, esta era una nueva Hermione, una Hermione que volvía para vengarse de aquel que le hizo daño.

-Solo falta la ropa- Salto Ginny de la emoción.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde midiéndole la ropa a Hermione, la mayoría era un poco sexy, otras muy normales, pero a Hermione no le molesto, estuvo de acuerdo que fuera de ese tipo.

-Oh Chicas, tengo que atender, es Blaise- Pansy salió corriendo a contestar el teléfono.

Ginny y Luna siguieron conversando, Susan le mostraba a Hermione el maquillaje, como lo iba a usar y cuando, ella específicamente le había conseguido un Kit de maquillaje.

-Mione, Blaise quiere hablar contigo personalmente ¿Sabes por qué?- pregunto Pansy con el ceño fruncido cuando regreso.

-No, pero es extraño- contesto la castaña.

-Dijo que fuéramos a la casa, así hablarían mas privado-

-Vamos, de una vez, esto es raro- contesto Hermione levantándose.

Todas salieron del departamento, Luna y Ginny se fueron junto con Susan, mientras que Pansy y Hermione se iban en un taxi preguntándose qué era eso que Blaise quería hablar con la castaña.

-Ya estamos aquí- Grito Pansy al entrar a su casa.

-Pensé que se habían perdido- Comento Blaise.

-Hola Blaise- Saludo Hermione.

-¡Wow Grager! Ese cambio te quedo bien- Sonrió Blaise pensando que tal vez su amigo caería rendido a sus pies después que la viera de nuevo.

-Gracias Blaise- respondió Hermione Sonrojada.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes que hablar con mione?- pregunto Pansy mirando fijamente a su esposo.

-Pues… es algo sobre Draco- dudo Blaise.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir de el?- Pregunto Hermione poniéndose seria.

-¿Tu le mandaste ese mensaje esta mañana?- Blaise fijo su mirada en ella.

-Si fui yo- suspiro.- ¿Cómo reacciono?- soltó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Se puso pálido, creo que aun está en estado de shock- Blaise se carcajeo.

-¿De que mensaje hablan? ¿Y porque se ríen? – Pansy estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Esta mañana antes de que llegaras al departamento, yo le mande un mensaje a Draco, sabes para volverlo loco… ¡y creo que funciono!- Contesto Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué decía el mensaje?-

-Te dejare de amara cuando mi corazón deje de latir, era una promesa que estaba escrita en el anillo de compromiso- hermione suspiro tristemente.

-¿Te enteraste de la reunión?- pregunto Blaise sentándose en un sofá en invitando a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué reunión?- Pansy lo miro curiosa.

Blaise se dedico a contarle todo lo de la "presentación de Astoria como esposa a la prensa" todo quedo en silencio después de que el terminara.

-22 de Agosto, un día perfecto para que Hermione vuelva- Pensó en voz alta la castaña.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Nada mejor que el día de mi "Muerte" esto va a ser perfecto- termino hermione con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

Ginny estaba en la madriguera, había pasado a recoger a sus hijos para llevárselos a casa.

-Ginevra ¿A dónde vas todos los días? Ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros- Comento su madre.

-Bueno… estoy ayudando a Pansy con su embarazo- mintió rápidamente.

-Sé que es tu amiga pero tú tienes tus hijos, además nos tienes algo olvidados…- Molly no termino la frase ya que el celular de Ginny comenzó a sonar.

-Hola-

-_Hola__Ginny,__es__Narcissa__si__estas__acompañada__no__vayas__a__decir__mi__nombre_- Era Narcissa, Ginny se sorprendió.

-Hola ¿Por qué motivo me está llamando?- Ginny salió al patio no quería que la escucharan conversar.

-_Necesito__hablar__contigo__de__algo,__es__urgente-_La voz de Narcissa se escuchaba preocupada.

-Pues si quiere, puede venir hoy a mi casa, Harry no va estar tiene que trabajar- Comento la pelirroja teniendo una vaga idea de que se trataba todo este misterio.

-_¡Genial!__Estaré__por__allí__a__las__seis,__no__le__digas__a__nadie__que__hable__contigo-_ Narcissa colgó el teléfono, dejando a una Ginny totalmente aturdida.

-No entiendo nada- murmuro para sí Ginny.

Narcissa estaba en frente de una hermosa casa, que estaba en un pueblito en donde toda la gente era muy amable, la mujer respiro profundo y toco el timbre de la casa.

-Hola Narcissa, pase- Abrió la puerta Ginny.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿En que la puedo ayudar?- pregunto la pelirroja después de haber ofrecido Te y haberse sentado en las butacas.

-Se lo de Hermione- Respondió Narcissa sin rodeos.

-¿Qué...?- Ginny quedo sin palabras.

-No te preocupes, no pienso decir nada a nadie, por ahora, solo quiero hablar con ella-

-¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunto Ginny aun en shock.

-Querida tu reacción hacia mi hijo no fue nada normal, aparte las mande a investigar y vi algunas salidas con ella, lástima que mi hijo sea tan lento para darse cuenta que en pocas palabras le dijiste que ella estaba viva- Narcissa dijo esto despreocupada.

-¿Y porque quiere hablar con ella? ¿No se supone que está de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Astoria y Draco?-

-Estas equivocada, yo Jamás he estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio de mi hijo y la descerebrada, yo solo quiero ayudar a Hermione y también para que mi hijo se dé cuenta de la gran mujer que perdió, además ella me cae bien- contesto Narcissa.

-Vale, pero todos creen que ella está muerta ¿Cómo se supone que va a hacer eso?- Ginny estaba en blanco.

-El 22 de Agosto, si ella quiere y está de acuerdo, Todos sabrán la verdad- termino Narcissa con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Tendremos que hablar con ella- respondió Ginny después de un largo silencio.

-No hay mas nada que decir, avísame la hora- Así término la conversación.

Narcissa y Ginny se despidieron sin saber escándalo que se estaba acercando, ni sabían que pronto derramarían mas lagrimas de lo normal, tampoco sabían que muchos se iban a arrepentir de sus actos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaa Aun sigo viva!<strong>

**Lamento la tardanza pero es que estoy demasiado llena con el colegio, de paso se me están olvidando las cosas, pero es por el mismo cansancio y el estrés, No he dormido nada en toda esta semana... También me he comportado, haber ¿Como decirlo? ¿Mal? en el colegio, tanto así que quise ser honesta y me mandaron a callar y a quedarme sentada ¬¬ ... Pero no se preocupen que gracias a esas noches sin dormir logre escribir este capítulo :D**

**Aparte tengo un descontrol emocional o mejor dicho Bipolaridad, cambio rápidamente de sentimientos y emoción (Dos de mis amiga me miran raro desde hace dos días u_u) y pues...**

**Aquí deje el Capitulo numero 14 (¡Wiii!) ¿Les gusto? Espero que si xD**

**Estaré actualizando mas pronto de lo que esperan, creo que lo haré el martes en la noche o el miércoles en la mañana, ya que ese día entro tarde y pues lo aprovechare :D**

**Después del Miércoles, si dios y los profesores del colegio me permiten actualizare nuevamente el Viernes, haré lo posible por darle 2 capítulos por semana.**

**Si ven algún error ortográfico avísenme por favor.**

**Espero sus opiniones, Los quiero mucho.. Besitoos**

**Gracias :3**


	15. Es Hora de actuar Parte II

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son Propiedad de J.K Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: Es hora de actuar parte II<strong>

Era 22 de Agosto, Una muchacha de cabello castaño cortó estaba sentada en su cama recordando todo aquello que le había sucedido en esos pocos días.

Narcissa se había enterado de todo, al día siguiente de su cambio de Look Ginny llego a su casa acompañada por Narcissa, obviamente Hermione quedo sorprendida por eso, iba a matar a Ginny pero después se dio cuenta que no era culpa de la pelirroja.

_**FlashBack**_

_-Ginny ¿¡Porque demonios esta ella aquí! ¡Se supone que no debías decir nada!- Grito Hermione fuera de sí al ver a la mujer rubia y con su porte elegante parada en la puerta de su departamento, con una expresión de emoción mezclada con tristeza y sorpresa._

_-Hermione cálmate y no me grites- Respondió Ginny haciendo pasar a Narcissa._

_-¿¡Que me calme! ¡As Traído a la persona que menos debería saber que estoy viva!- Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas, y si su cabello hubiera estado largo estaría más alborotado de lo normal. _

_-Por favor Hermione cálmate y escúchame, Ginevra no me dijo nada- Intervino Narcissa, después de esa palabras Hermione quedo en silencio y fijo su mirada en la mujer rubia._

_-¿Qué dice?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste, yo lo descubrí… La reacción de Ginny, eso fue lo que me encendió el bombillo y las mande a investigar, a las tres. Cuando saliste de la casa de Luna vi que eras tú y que estabas viva- Respondió Narcissa acercándose a ella y sonriéndole de forma maternal._

_-No puedo creer que hubiéramos sido tan tontas ese día- suspiro Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa a Narcissa._

_La mujer rubia soltó una musical risa._

_-Me alegro que estés viva Hermione, no sabes cuánto hemos sufrido todos con tu partida- Narcissa la abrazo, dándole a demostrar todo el cariño que sentía, para ella Hermione era como la hija que nunca tubo y la que quiso tener._

_-Cof cof… ¡Alguien merece una disculpa!- Exclamo Ginny haciéndose notar que aun estaba en la habitación._

_-Discúlpame Ginny, eres una tonta- Comenzó Hermione sonriéndole a su amiga._

_-Vaya, me ofendes-_

_Ambas comenzaron a reír como locas, Narcissa solo las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_Después de reír como poseídas por unos minutos, Narcissa le pregunto a Hermione sobre su historia, Ella le respondió lo mismo que a todos aquellos que se lo habían preguntado._

_-¿Qué opinas de que todos se enteren que estas viva el 22 de Agosto?- Pregunto Narcissa._

_-¡Esto no se vale! Ya lo tenía planeado para ese día- Respondió Hermione Frunciendo el Ceño._

_-Bueno, no te preocupes, será el 22 de este mes. Cuando tengas otro plan en mente me avisas y más si se trata de volver loco a Draco… Por cierto no tengo ningún problema con que insultes a Greengrass- Respondió Narcissa mientras se levantaba del sofá y le entregaba una tarjeta con su número._

_-Nos vemos Cissy- Se Despidió Hermione._

_-Adiós hermione, me alegra volverte a ver- Después de esto Narcissa Malfoy salió del departamento, quedando en informarle todo aquello que sucediese alrededor a Hermione._

_**The End FlashBack**_

Después de eso Hermione sintió que el 22 de Agosto llego demasiado rápido, y pues así había sido.

Había molestado a Malfoy a cada rato, ella le mandaba mensajes anónimos y después se reía de la reacción de el, gracias a Blaise y Theo que se habían encargado de informarla sobre él.

Justo en ese instante que pensaba eso se le ocurrió otro mensaje, así que tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir.

"_Si lees este mensaje es que me amas, si lo borras es que me quieres, si me contestas es que me deseas y si no dices nada es que quieres hacer el amor conmigo… ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta?"_

Mando el Mensaje y sonrió para sí, imaginándose su reacción.

-¡Malfoy tu Maldito teléfono no deja de sonar!- Le grito Blaise por tercera vez, estaban en la hora de almuerzo, Blaise estaba en su consultorio terminado de revisar unos expedientes cuando Draco había ido a molestarlo y este dejo su celular en la oficina de su amigo, Para desgracia de Draco su oficina estaba en frente de la de Blaise.

-¡Que ya voy Carajo!- respondió el rubio.

-¡Joder Pero es que es mas fastidioso que tú!- Grito de Vuelta el Moreno solo para fastidiar a su amigo.

Al minuto entro Draco como un Huracán a la oficina tomo su celular e hizo que se callara.

-¿Feliz?- Pregunto este sentándose enfrente de Blaise.

-No precisamente, ¿Se puede saber porque hoy estas tan amargado?- pregunto Blaise mirando a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Te dice algo esta fecha?- pregunto Draco observando el portarretrato de su amigo.

-¿22 de Agosto? No-

-Es el aniversario de Muerte de Hermione, hoy se cumplen 6 años de su muerte… y estaríamos cumpliendo 6 años de casados- murmuro Draco.

-Oh, Lo siento, no lo recordaba ¿Quién te llama tanto?- pregunto Blaise tratando de cambiar el Tema.

-No lo sé, pero es un mensaje, te lo voy a leer- Draco tomo su celular y comenzó a leer el mensaje, al terminar de leerlo quedo con cara de "WTF".

-¿Tan malo es?- Blaise trataba de aguantar la risa.

-Si lees este mensaje es que me amas, si lo borras es que me quieres, si me contestas es que me deseas y si no dices nada es que quieres hacer el amor conmigo… ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta?... -Draco no había terminado de leer el mensaje cuando su amigo Blaise estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Ya Blaise para!- Grito Draco cinco minutos después.

-Wow esa chica debe estar loca por ti- se burlo Blaise limpiándose las lagrimas que había votado.

-¿Qué clase de persona envía un mensaje así? O peor ¿Y si es un Gay?- Draco ya estaba desesperado por esos estúpidos mensajes, cuando le preguntaba quién era nunca respondía al igual que cuando llamaba al número.

-Alguna muy atrevida y no creo que sea un Gay-

-Sabes voy acabar con esto de una buena vez, le responderé y le seguiré el juego- Draco tomo su teléfono y comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

-¿Y Astoria sabe lo especial que es este día para ti?- Blaise estaba nuevamente serio.

-No, pero si sabe que día es hoy y que paso, y por eso se va a poner peor que un chicle en el zapato-

-¡Ustedes Vagos! Hacen reunión y no me invitan, para amigos como ustedes no hacen falta enemigos- Theo entro a la oficina.

-Creí que estabas atendiendo a los del loquero- Blaise se burlo disimuladamente.

-Mira quién habla, tu algún día terminaras en mi despacho en una sesión Psicológica-

-Ja ja, yo soy Blaise no Draco- Draco el lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿Y tu como estas?- Theo se sentó en la otra silla y se dirigió hacia Draco.

-Normal, algo triste pero…-

-Ustedes ya van a empezar con sus conversaciones corta venas, lárguense de mi oficina si va a ser así- interrumpió Blaise la plática.

-Pero que cambio de humor tan drástico, tal vez sufres de bipolaridad o no sé, puedes ser un caso diferente u otra enfermedad- comento pensativamente Theo.

-Yo no estoy loco y no sufro nada de eso, solo que ustedes hablan de cosas cursis- Dijo Blaise mirando a ambos con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Te quiero ver cuando ya nazca tu bebe, a ver si seguirás siendo así-

-Vamos a mi oficina, antes de que a Blaise le de un infarto- Se levanto Draco de la silla seguido de Theo.

-¡Claro vete con Theo, como ya no sirve el insensible de Blaise! Bastardos-

-Deja los celos Zabini y ponte a trabajar- Ambos se fueron dejando a un Blaise gruñendo en su oficina.

El día se fue totalmente rápido para el gusto de Hermione, la noche había caído, acababa de salir de darse un baño para vestirse e ir a la Mansión Malfoy, el timbre sonó y fue a abrir.

-Hola Hermione, vine a asegurarme de que estés bien presentable para tu reaparición- Ginny entro como si nada.

-No tenias porque hacerlo ¿Qué le dirás a Harry?- se preocupo Hermione.

-Le dije que iba a la peluquería, que me esperara allá en la casa de los Malfoys- Hermione suspiro ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-Vamos que no tengo mucho tiempo-

Ginny comenzó a maquillar a su amiga, le hizo un maquillaje muy parecido al que le hizo Susan solo que era atrevido y sencillo a la vez.

Hermione se coloco un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenia lentejuelas blancas, era todo brillante y de strapless, se combino el vestido con unos zapatos puntiagudos y con un poco de tacón, se coloco unas cuantas pulseras de plata y el anillo de compromiso, no tenía idea de por qué, pero sintió que debía ponérselo.

-Te ves hermosa aunque te falta algo, un toque rebelde- Ginny la miro de arriba abajo y fue directamente al closet de su amiga, busco poro varios minutos hasta que lo encontró, una chaqueta de cuero femenina que le quedaba perfectamente con el vestido.

-Ahora sí, estas perfecta- Ginny le sonrió dándole ánimos.

-Tú también lo estas-

-Bah! A mí nadie me mirara si tu apareces en esa fiesta- Ginny iba con un vestido azul marino abierto en la parte del pecho y era de seda, con unas sandalias blancas y su cabello esta liso con pequeñas ondas en las puntas.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, abajo hay un taxi esperándote para cuando quieras irte, avísame cuando vayas llegando- Ginny se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos allá- fue lo único que logro a responder Hermione, estaba muy nerviosa, intentaba controlarse pero le era imposible, tomo su celular y tenía un mensaje.

"_Vaya que problema, quiere decir que te deseo porque respondí tu mensaje… ¿Por qué no respondías los mios?" _

Hermione Quedo pensativa ante ese mensaje, era la primera vez que le respondía de esa manera, escribió una nueva respuesta y miro el reloj, eran las 10 de la noche ya la fiesta había comenzado hace una hora. Tomo su pequeño bolso y salió de su habitación.

-Es hora de enfrentar la realidad, es hora de que Hermione Granger vuelva- Se dijo mirándose al espejo, luego sonrió a su reflejo y salió del departamento rumbo a su destino, sin saber cómo iba a ser la reacción de los invitados, amigos, prensa y sobre todo la de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie me quiere todos me odian 88'<strong>

**GOOOOL DE VENEZUELAAAAAAAAA! :D**

**Ah ._. Lo siento estoy viendo el partido Venezuela-Colombia.**

**Holaaa Chicaas ya estoy de nuevo aquí, tienen derecho de matarme, lanzarme un crucio, un no se que por no haber actualizado el miércoles...**

**Lo que paso fue lo siguiente: Ese día habia reunión de representantes en mi colegio e iban a dar la acumulativa del lapso, todo normal... El problema fuee que llevo 4 materias con notas muuuuuuuuuuuy feas y mi mama me dio un pequeño regaño (¡Mentira fue uno grande!) ¬¬ y pues me sentí mal por mi misma de haber sacado esas notas, Luego ese mismo día dos de mis amigas me echaron un sermón igual o peor que el de mi madre y me sentí peor (¡Es tu culpa Bells!) total que llegue a mi casa deprimida y me fui a dormir y se me olvido esto :$ **

**Are lo posible por actualizar una vez por semana así no descuido el fic ni mis estudios (:**

**¿Que tal el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna critica, ya saben denle click al botonsito de abajo, es gratis y no tarda mucho :3**

**El look de Herms es el mismo que tiene Emma Watson ahorita :D**

**Los quiero un montón y gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, es lo único por el cual no dejo el fic a mitad y me vuelvo una nerd xD**

**¡YA VIENE DRAMIONEEE! WIIIIIIIIIIIII ^^**

**Besoooosss By: Ninooides **


	16. La hora de la verdad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: La hora de la verdad.<strong>

Había un montón de gente con trajes de gala, conversando y bebiendo. Los periodistas de farándula andaban de un lado al otro entrevistando a los invitados, a cada rato el flash de las cámaras iluminaba algún lugar del salón de fiesta de la Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius estaba conversando con Aston y Danelise Greengrass.

-Es un honor para nosotros que nuestras familias se uniera- comentó Aston el padre de Astoria.

-Para nosotros también lo es-

-¿Cuando van a bajar? Todo el mundo los está esperando- pregunto Danelise con un tono altanero, ella tenía un porte muy elegante pero no tanto como el de Narcissa, Danelise siempre estaba con la expresión de asco en el rostro, su caminar y mirar hacia sentir a los demás inferiores a ella.

-No lo sé- respondió Narcissa pensando en que tal vez su hijo había decidido fugarse por la fecha.

-Cissy ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué pasa arriba?- pregunto Lucius.

-Sí cariño, ya voy- respondió Narcissa entendiendo la indirecta de su esposo.

* * *

><p>-¡Todo el tiempo estas pensando en ella! ¡Entiéndelo Malfoy ella está muerta! ¡MUERTA!- grito Astoria, Narcissa se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, ese era el motivo por el que no habían bajado, tenían una discusión de pareja. Narcissa pensaba en girar y bajar por las escaleras pero la curiosidad le ganó, se dirigió a la habitación de su nieto, ya que quedaba al lado de la de su hijo y Astoria y podía escuchar todo por el monitor.<p>

-¡Si estoy pensando en ella! ¡Pero es porque la amo! Tú no entiendes nada de eso, nunca has amado a una persona, no tienes corazón- grito Draco de vuelta.

Narcissa vio que su pequeño nieto tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miro a Milena que estaba con ella en la habitación y suspiro.

-¡Si he amado a una persona y daría la vida por ello!-

-¡Ah sí! ¿A quién has amado tú? ¿A los diseñadores de modas?- Pregunto Draco con ironía.

-¡A ti y a mi hijo! Por ustedes daría la vida…-

-No vengas con ese cuento Astoria, si quisieras a tu hijo no lo dejarías con cualquiera, lo alimentarias tu misma, lo dormirías, no te quisieras perder ni un segundo de su vida, cosa que no es así- después de esto todo quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música que venía de abajo.

-¡Tu lo que quieres es una mujer que este siempre en la casa! ¡Te equivocaste de persona Draco yo no soy de esas!- Grito Astoria después de varios segundos de silencio.

-¿¡Me equivoque yo! ¡Por dios Astoria no me hagas reír! Si fuiste tú la que me buscaste- Confeso Draco, Narcissa quedo en shock ante esas palabras.

-¡No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo! La gente nos espera abajo, y será mejor de que no se enteren de esto… Te espero en las escaleras con Scorpius- Se escucho un portazo y todo quedo en silencio.

Narcissa salió de la habitación con su nieto en los brazos, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y entro.

Al entrar consiguió a Draco sentado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

-Draco…- El rubio levanto la cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos y se veía rastro de lagrimas en su cara.

-No importa madre, es hora de bajar- se levanto y tomo a su hijo.

-Perdóname- Fue lo único que dijo Narcissa antes de que Draco saliera de la habitación.

-¿Por qué te tengo que perdonar?- pregunto.

-Por haber escogido esta fecha- Respondió Narcissa en susurro.

-No hay que perdonar, todo está bien, si tú la escogiste es por algo- Respondió Draco abrazando a Scorpius que estaba empezando a sollozar

Narcissa sonrió tristemente y camino hacia la puerta, dejando a Draco solo con su hijo.

-Tranquilo hijo, mamá y yo solo estábamos…- Draco quedo en silencio, abrazo a su hijo y fue al encuentro con Astoria.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban esperando la aparición de la nueva señora Malfoy o como algunos periodistas de farándula decían "La nueva víctima del Joven Malfoy". Narcissa ya había bajado y estaba conversando con sus Hermanas.<p>

-¿Y qué tal es esa Astoria?- pregunto Andrómeda.

-No le llega ni a los tobillos a Hermione- Respondió Narcissa.

-Debe ser una buena mujer para que Draco la escogiera, espero que sea de nuestra clase- Comento Bellatrix en voz baja.

-Créeme no es una buena mujer ¿y a que te refieres con eso de nuestra clase?- Pregunto Narcissa viendo a su hermana.

-Pues Granger por más dinero que tuviera no es el tipo de mujer para ser una Malfoy, no tenia elegancia, ni malicia era muy boba, y no era de ese tipo de mujer que siempre quiere estar arreglada para su marido, siempre estaba vestida como una loca… No sé cómo mi sobrino se enamoro de esa niñata- termino Bellatrix con desprecio.

-Bella cada quien con su gusto, y déjame decirte que Hermione tenía algo que todas las mujeres de sociedad no tienen- Respondió Andrómeda.

-¿A si? ¿Qué cosa?- Bella la miro burlonamente.

-Decencia y cerebro -

-Hmm en eso si tienes razón, pero igual eso no cambia la imagen que tengo de ella- término Bella tomándose lo que quedaba en su copa. -Además ustedes son igual a ella, se casaron con unos hombres indecentes, yo fui la única que me case con un hombre con clase, si nuestro abuelo estuviera vivo…-

-Estaría orgulloso de nosotras y de Draco si se hubiera casado con Hermione- Andrómeda interrumpió a Bellatrix.

-¡Ja! ¿Orgullosa de ti? Tú te casaste con un pobretón al igual que tu hija- Bellatrix dijo esto incrédula.

-Cierra la boca Bella o le diré a todos que siempre has estado enamorada de ese hombre… ¿Cuál era su nombre?- Narcissa le pregunto a Andrómeda.

-El tal Tom Riddle- contesto tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Exacto, por lo que yo sé el no es "Un hombre de clase" como tú los llamas, así que si es por eso el abuelo no estaría orgulloso de ninguna- termino Narcissa con una sonrisa triunfal, primero había callado a su hermana y segundo la había hecho sonrojar.

-¡Andy Que alegría verte de nuevo!- Sirius se acerco a su prima favorita y la abrazo.

-¡Sirius tanto tiempo sin verte!-

-Hola Cissy, Estas hermosa- Sirius saludo a sus primas Narcissa y a Andromeda calurosamente, ignorando a Bellatrix.

-¿Qué tal Sirius? Creí que aun seguías preso por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew- Bellatrix se hizo notar.

-Vaya Bellatrix y yo que pensé que todavía estabas huyendo de los policías, sabes por el secuestro de Alice y Frank Lombotton- Sirius saludo a su prima con una mirada de asco.

-Pues no, el dinero lo puede todo- Respondió Bellatrix con suficiencia.

-No todo, el amor no se puede comprar-

-¿Cómo es que estas fuera?- Bellatrix se moría de la curiosidad por saber.

-Encontraron a Peter muerto, dedujeron que no fui yo y que siempre fui inocente, ahora estoy libre- respondió Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está Regulus?- Narcissa pregunto antes de que Bellatrix terminara formando un escándalo.

-Anda por allí, iré a saludar a los demás- Sirius respondió.

-Te acompaño- Andrómeda y Sirius se fueron juntos dejando a las dos hermanas solas.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunto Bella señalando a Severus que acababa de llegar.

-Es el padrino de Draco y amigo de la familia- respondió Narcissa mientras buscaba a su otro primo.

-¡No soporto a Snape!- Bellatrix estaba furiosa.

-Sí, sí como sea- Naricissa se fue y dejo su hermana colérica por la falta de atención.

* * *

><p>-¿Harry Porque estamos aquí?- Ron estaba sentado junto a su amigo en la mesa que les correspondía.<p>

-No lo sé, pero Narcissa nos invito- Respondió Harry.

-De ti es pasable, aunque sea puedes tener una conversación decente con Malfoy, pero yo ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- el pelirrojo aun seguía confundido por la invitación del evento, no solo a él sino también a su familia.

-Sí pero sabes que a Narcissa le agradan todo los Weasley, no te preocupes y disfruta, iré a saludar a Sirius ¿Vienes?- pregunto Harry viendo a su padrino.

-Te acompaño-

* * *

><p>La fiesta continuaba con naturalidad, de un momento a otro las puertas principales se abrieron revelando a Draco y Astoria con su pequeño hijo.<p>

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, les presento a mi nueva esposa, Astoria Greengras de Malfoy y a mi hijo Scorpius Malfoy- Saludo Draco con una sonrisa a todo los presentes.

La sala se lleno de murmullos y susurros, los fotógrafos comenzaron a tomar fotos como si se fuera acabar el mundo y Rita Skeeter que desde hace rato estaba en la fiesta enterándose de nuevos chismes fue la primera de los periodistas que se acerco a la familia y comenzó con las preguntas.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba ya en frente de la Mansión Malfoy con su invitación en mano, se quedo observando la enorme casa, la recordaba tal y como estaba. Suspiro y camino hasta la puerta donde estaba un guardia de seguridad esperando a los invitados, ella lo reconoció era Allan, el antiguo chofer de los Malfoys.<p>

-¿Su invitación señorita?- pregunto este seriamente.

-Aquí- Hermione se la entrego, el hombre la leyó y se la devolvió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Puede pasar- respondió.

-Gracias, Allan- fue la única respuesta de Hermione antes de seguir caminando al interior de la casa y dejando atrás a un hombre totalmente aturdido.

Camino lentamente por el salón de entrada y observo como las puertas que dirigirán hacia el salón de fiesta estaban abiertas mostrando la espalda de Draco con su esposa y su hijo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de derrumbarse nuevamente y comenzar a llorar, pero ella se había prometido a si misma que iba a ser fuerte y que se vengaría. Respiro profundamente y limpio delicadamente las lágrimas que querían salir, se miro en uno de los espejos de la sala, gracias a Merlín que no se había arruinado el maquillaje porque si no Ginny la mataría.

Se armo de valor, saco su sonrisa más sensual y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la pequeña familia y el resto de los periodistas.

* * *

><p>Draco intentaba tener en su rostro una sonrisa sincera, pero se le hacía muy difícil, acaba de ver que Skeeter se acercaba a ellos y comenzaba con sus preguntas para después modificarlas a su manera y hacer pasar a la gente un mal rato.<p>

-Hola Draco, que emoción verte de nuevo y feliz- Saludo Rita Skeeter con una sonrisa fingida.

-Hola, yo soy Astoria- saludo Astoria extendiéndole la mano a skeeter.

-Ah, sí hola, hasta que al fin conocemos a la famosa Astoria Greengras- Dijo con sarcasmo Rita para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada, luego de eso los periodistas comenzaron acercarse a Draco, de un momento a otro comenzaron nuevos murmullos, los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a salir más intensamente que antes, pero esta vez ya no eran murmullos ni susurros.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¡Es ella!-

-Por dios ella está muerta…-

-Ay dios mío, es un espíritu…-

Draco frunció el ceño antes los comentarios pensando que eran hacia Astoria, pero al ver cada una de la reacciones de los invitados, amigos y familiares, noto que no la miraban a ella si no a alguien que estaba detrás de ellos, se giro y fue cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía, como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente otra vez, como si hubiera estado muerto y ahora se estuviera reanimando, sintió que las mariposas estaban en su estomago nuevamente, se sentía vivo, pero con un sentimiento de felicidad mezclado con el de rabia, odio y desilusión.

Allí estaba ella, Hermione, con sus ojos color chocolates, con su cabello castaño y ahora corto, su hermosa piel y sus suaves labios, mirando a todos con incredulidad.

Draco quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se sintió como la primera vez que la conoció, nervioso y avergonzado.

-H-hermione ¿E-er-res tu?- tartamudeo Ron viendo a su amiga allí parada como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Hola Ronald, tiempo sin verte- Hermione le saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

Draco camino lentamente hacia donde Hermione y la observo, asegurándose de que era una mala jugada de su mente, pero al mirarla a los ojos y ver en ellos esa calidez y confianza que tanto le hacía sentir estuvo seguro que era ella, Draco abrazo a Hermione y susurrándole al oído.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe, aun te sigo amando-

Despues que el rubio hiciera eso el público presente soltaron gritos de sorpresa, no era producto de su imaginación, Hermione Granger estaba viva.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaa!<strong>

**Ya estoy aquí, les tengo malas noticias :S**

**Las dos siguientes próximas semanas no podre actualizar... ¿Porque? Tengo exámenes finales y pienso poner mi atención completamente hacia ellos pero... No se preocupen que después de esoo tendré toda las vacaciones de Navidad para actualizar :DDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Como siempre espero sus criticas y comentarios, los quiero un montoon 3**

**Besos 3**


	17. Ya no soy la misma

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: Ya no soy la misma.<strong>

Hermione sintió el perfume de él apenas Draco la abrazo, lo extrañaba a él y a sus cálidos abrazos, su piel, su olor natural y varonil. Sin darse cuenta ella le correspondió el abrazo, sentía que lo necesitaba y que lo había extrañado, hacía tiempo que quería sentir su cuerpo con el de ella.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe, aún te sigo amando- susurro Draco al oído de Hermione.

Hermione sintió que su aliento le hacía cosquillas, y de repente volvieron las mariposas en la pansa, sintiéndose como aquella adolescente enamorada. Pero algo dentro de ella la hizo reaccionar, ¿La seguía amando y se había casado? ¿Qué clase de amor era ese? Sin saber cómo o por qué empujo a Draco y se deshizo de su abrazo.

Draco se sorprendió por la actitud de Hermione, pero al mirarla a los ojos vio que había hecho algo mal, ella ya no tenía esa mirada cálida, esta había sido remplazada por una de odio y frivolidad.

-Hermione ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Draco desconcertado por su cambio de humor.

-¡Tienes el descaro de decirme que aún me amas cuando te casaste y tienes un hijo!- Grito Hermione fuera de sí, sentía el odio en su cuerpo, pero recordó muchas cosas que la hicieron calmarse, ella no estaba allí para reclamar si no para vengarse.

-¡¿Cómo que aún la amas?- Astoria se acercó a donde estaban la antigua pareja, todos habían quedado en silencio, algunas cámaras grababan la escena, y los periodistas estaban tomando notas de todo lo que ocurría.

-Vamos Draco respóndele a tu adorada esposa- comento Hermione con una sonrisa misteriosa y con voz peligrosa.

-Pues sí, yo aún te amo, no he dejado de amarte nunca- Respondió Draco mirando esos ojos color chocolate.

-De verdad que falso eres, dices que me amas cuando hace unas cuantas semanas atrás dijiste que ya no sentías nada por mí, que no harías nada si yo estuviera viva- Draco quedo en Shock con estas palabras, había olvidado esa conversación con Ginny, y ahora que lo pensaba eso quería decir que ella sabía que Hermione estaba viva.

-Pues sí lo dije, pero pensaba que estabas muerta- respondió Draco.

-¡¿Pero cómo te creo? Si a los demás le dices una cosa y después vienes a mi y dices que es una mentira, no hay manera Malfoy, yo ya no creo tus mentiras- Hermione dijo esto fríamente, sin ninguna expresión, haciendo demostrar que ya no sentía nada por él, aunque por dentro deseaba besarlo y abrazarlo nuevamente.

-¡¿Mentiras? Si de eso hablamos empecemos por tí, tú me mentiste a mí y a todos, haciéndonos creer que estabas muerta, ¡¿Por qué Hermione, por qué? Si no querías casarte sólo debías decirlo y así nos hubieras evitado todo este sufrimiento… ¡Pero claro, preferiste inventar un accidente y hacerte pasar por muerta para después regresar y hacerme quedar a mí como el malo! - Hermione lo miro intensamente, ella sabía que el reaccionaria de esa manera, él la juzgaría sin preguntar o saber la verdad primero.

-¿De verdad crees que soy ese tipo de persona? ¡Yo te amaba Malfoy!- Draco y Hermione se miraron fijamente.

-¿A qué viniste Granger? ¿A arruinar un feliz matrimonio?- pregunto con frialdad Astoria.

-En parte sí, en parte no, pero lo que vine a hacer a tí no te importa- Hermione miro a Astoria con una mirada asesina, le molestaba que ella estuviera allí, como si nada.

-Si me importa, porque esta es mi fiesta y también mi casa…-

-¿Tu casa? Mientras yo viva esta no será tu casa- Narcissa interrumpió a Astoria, ésta ultima la miro y se quedo callada.

-Bienvenida seas Hermione, es un placer para todos nosotros que estés aquí- Narcissa saludo a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Tu lo sabías todo y no me lo dijiste!- No era una pregunta era una acusación por parte de Draco.

-Siempre lo supe, pero eres tan ciego que ni te diste cuenta- respondió Narcissa con naturalidad.

-Ya basta de reclamos, yo no vine a pelear solo vine a conocer a mi reemplazo… mejor dicho a lo que quiere ser mi reemplazo- Hermione observo a Astoria con una mirada de asco y una sonrisa burlona.

-Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eras así- Pregunto Draco más serio de lo normal.

-Tú lo has dicho, la Hermione Granger de la que tú te enamoraste murió hace 5 años, ésta es la nueva- Respondió ella con una sonrisa malévola.

-Ya basta de peleas, que continúe la fiesta- Narcissa hablo en voz alta, los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre Draco, Astoria y Hermione mientras que los demás invitados se dispersaron y comenzaron a comentar las escenas anteriores.

-Señorita Granger ¿Nos puede explicar cómo sobrevivió al accidente?-

-¿Dónde se oculto todo este tiempo?-

-¿Por qué se hizo pasar por muerta?-

-¿A qué se debe su cambio de imagen?-

Pregúntas como esas acosaban los periodistas a Hermione, sólo una de ellas fue la que se hizo notar entre todos ellos.

-Hola Hermione es un placer verte nuevamente con vida y así de feliz ¿Me responderías algunas pregúntas?- Rita Skeeter quitó a todo aquel que le interrumpía el paso y se coloco en frente de Hermione para que ésta tuviera sólo su atención, claro los demás periodista pusieron sus micrófonos y grabadoras para que se grabara todo lo que ella dijera.

-Claro, Skeeter- Hermione les respondió hipócritamente, tal cual como Rita lo estaba haciendo con ella.

-¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a ese terrible accidente?- pregunto ella fingiendo tristeza.

-Pues creo que fue un milagro el haber sobrevivido- Respondió Hermione con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por muerta?- Volvió Rita a tomar su tono sarcástico.

-Nunca lo hice, sólo estuve en coma durante un tiempo y al despertar no recordaba nada ¡Ay querida pregunta cosas mejores! No arruines este momento con cosas malas- Hermione fingió una carcajada de la cual Skeeter la siguió.

-¿Y ese cambio de imagen tan drástico?- Pregunto nuevamente Skeeter.

-Pues decidí cambiar mi antigua apariencia de niña buena por una más rebelde- Hermione miro por el rabillo del ojo que Draco había dejado de responder las preguntas y ahora se dignaba a observarla al igual que los demás reporteros.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con tu aparición?-

-Exacto, quiero dejar claro que no soy la misma de hace cinco años, esta es la nueva y única Hermione que siempre debió ser- Terminó la castaña con una sonrisa malévola.

-Vaya parece que si has cambiando mucho, una última pregunta para despedir ¿Qué opinas sobre este matrimonio entre Astoria y Draco? Sabes como él fue tu antiguo novio y que casi se llegan a casar, ¿Cómo tomaste la noticia sobre su matrimonio y su hijo?- Ya Rita echa la tonta había comenzado con sus preguntas.

-Veras que si he cambiado muchísimo, ¡Ah Skeeter era una pregunta no dos! Pero igual te las respondo. Este matrimonio me parece que fue concebido por despecho e interés, también sin amor, pero que se puede hacer… La noticia me sorprendió al principio pero ya después lo tome normal, total ambos son la misma clase de escoria, pobre de su hijo él no tiene la culpa de tener unos padres así- Hermione dijo esto con desprecio aunque en la última parte si la dijo con total sinceridad, ella estaba consciente de que el hijo de ellos no era culpable de los errores de sus padres y por lo tanto ella no se iba a vengar con el pequeño.

-Fué un placer tener esta pequeña charla Hermione-Se despidió Rita no tan satisfecha no habiendo conseguido lo que buscaba.

-Igualmente para mí, con permiso- Al terminar los periodistas se abalanzaron nuevamente hacia ella pero Hermione se deshizo de ellos y fue a saludar a sus amigos.

-¡Hermione que bueno verte viva!- Harry la abrazo.

-¡Si ya los extrañaba a todos!- respondió ella también abrazándolo y sonriéndole.

-¡Hermione, Hermione! ¡Estas Viva mujer!- Sirius la abrazo mientras ella reía felizmente, se sentía en casa.

Paso el resto de la fiesta saludando y conversando con sus viejos amigos, Draco estaba enojado con él mismo y con Hermione tanto así que sólo se dedicaba a tomar Whisky, todo aquel que se le acercaba a conversar se iba decepcionado por la poca atención que el rubio tenia.

-Esa zorra de Granger tuvo que darse a conocer justamente hoy ¿Por qué simplemente no murió en ese maldito accidente?- Astoria Greengrass estaba ebria y conversaba con su hermana Daphne.

-Astoria debes controlar tu ira, también debes prestar más atención a Malfoy y a tu hijo, hacerte ver como la esposa perfecta, no lo descuides- Respondió Daphne.

-Lo sé, ahora que la mosquita muerta de Granger está viva mi matrimonio puede acabar en cualquier momento- Susurro Astoria furiosamente.

-Exacto, Draco te puede dejar en cualquier momento y todo por ella- le recordó Daphne.-Si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo- término esta.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D<strong>

**Feliz Inicio de Navidad, Tarde pero bueeno...**

**¡Nina al ataque nuevamenteee!**

**Sii ya casi termine mis exámenes finales, solo me queda 1 que es el de biología (¡Desgraciadamente!) Si odio esa materia es muy aburrida y no solo eso si no que la profe tiene voz de ratón y se me hace imposible poderescucharla, y la repetición de dos Física y Matemática pero no se preocupen ya estoy mas relajada aun no tengo las vacaciones pero... ¡ACTUALICE! o/ La próxima vez que actualice sera el 9 de Diciembre y a partir de esa fecha actualizare mas seguido tal vez 2 veces por semana, eso si no me voy de Viaje.**

**Digo relajada porque esa semana para mi fue de lo peoor, mi profe de ingles me dijo que andaba distraída O.o cuando yo presto atención a todas sus clases (Pinche piruja) y un montón de cosas mas que me sucedieron D:**

**Jksjksjsksjskjsksjs ¿Que tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto la nueva hermione? Manden sus opiniones y criticaaas por favooooooooooor! :D**

**Avísenme si ven algún horror ortográfico, aunque lo dudo (:**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y Reviews, Los quiero**

**Bienvenido sean los nuevos lectores.**

**PD: De ahora en adelante responderé los Reviews.**


	18. Conociendo a Scorpius

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Conociendo a Scorpius.<strong>

La fiesta estaba casi finalizando, la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido sólo quedaban unas que otras personas por allí.

Hermione se había pasado toda la noche bailando con un chico de Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, un famoso jugador de Fútbol; ella estaba agotada, la noche había sido muy larga, le dolían los pies y todo era por culpa de los zapatos asesinos de Ginny. Hermione tomo asiento en la primera mesa que consiguió vacía.

—Hola— Scorpius se acercó a ella y se sentó en la otra silla desocupada.

—Hola— Hermione le sonrió, el chico se parecía mucho a Draco.

—Yo soy Scorpius, ¿Quién eres tú?—

—Yo soy Hermione— le extendió la mano, Scorpius hizo el mismo movimiento educado, esos que se hacen cuando conoces a una persona.

— ¿Por qué padre y tú discutían así en la entrada?— Hermione miro sorprendida al pequeño, nunca imagino que un niño de cuatro años pudiera entender cosas como esas, de un momento a otro se puso nerviosa porque no sabía que responder.

—No estábamos discutiendo, sólo conversábamos— mintió rápidamente.

— ¿Sobre qué conversaban?—

—Vaya, pero que niño tan curioso— Hermione sonrió cariñosamente y Scorpius le correspondió la sonrisa.

— ¿Me vas a responder?— pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa muy encantadora.

_"¡Malditos genes Malfoy!"_ pensó Hermione.

—Nene, tú padre y yo conversábamos, sobre cosas que ahora no entenderías pero que cuando seas grande sí—

— ¡Pero ya yo soy grande! ¿No ves mi tamaño?— Scorpius se levanto de la silla y modelo para Hermione. Está soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No grande de tamaño, sí no de edad— ella lo miro con una sonrisa mientras él se sentaba algo triste en su silla.

—En septiembre voy a cumplir cinco años ¿Eso es ser grande?—

—Sí, estarás grande para algunas cosas, pero para otras seguirás siendo un pequeño niño— Hermione dijo esto con dulzura, ella siempre había querido tener un hijo y hablarle así.

—Cuando sea mayor ¿Me podrás hablar de ese tema del que hablaban tú y padre?— Hermione miro esos ojos grises que esperaban su respuesta y que la miraban con curiosidad.

—Sí, cuando seas mayor— El le sonrió sinceramente, a Scorpius le agradaba mucho Hermione.

— ¿Podrías ser mi amiga? Lo que sucede es que no tengo amigos, mi madre no me dejar jugar con los niños cuando voy al parque, dicen que no son de mi clase— explico algo triste por la actitud de su madre.

—Claro que sí—

—Y como somos amigos ¿Podemos confiarnos cosas, compartir y muchas cosas más?— pregunto emocionado.

— ¡Pues claro! Los amigos son aquellos que están en los momentos buenos y en los malos, siempre allí apoyándote— Hermione observo como Scorpius se alegraba y le contaba algunas anécdotas vividos en Canadá, le entristecía que su madre no fuera lo suficiente cariñosa con él, pero sabía que Draco le daba el amor necesario para un niño de su edad.

— ¿Y dónde vives?—

— ¡Scorpius! Es hora de irte a dormir ¡Vamos!— Astoria dijo esto arrastrando las palabras, venia con los tacones en las manos y mirando a Hermione con furia.

—Pero madre, aun mi abuela no se va a dormir— lloriqueo el pequeño.

— ¡No me importa!— respondió esta casi gritando.

—Adiós Hermione, nos vamos a ver otra vez ¿Cierto?— pregunto Scorpius mientras la abrazaba.

—Eso espero, cuídate — Hermione le correspondió el abrazo, ella vio como el corría y Astoria se acercaba a ella como si fuera su presa.

—Cuidado y le haces algo a mi hijo perra, porque ahí no tendré piedad en hacerte daño— Astoria le susurro esto a Hermione, ella sintió el olor del alcohol, su aliento apestaba.

—Ahora si es tu hijo y no te preocupes que a diferencia de ti, yo me cobro con las personas que en realidad me hicieron daño y no con cualquier inocente— susurro furiosa Hermione.

—No me importa, solo te lo digo, esta advertida— respondió Astoria más furiosa.

— ¡Tu también lo estas! Yo siendo tu no estaría preocupada por mi hijo, si no por lo que futuramente me pueda pasar— Hermione se levanto y dejo a Astoria mas furiosa que antes, Hermione la había dejado con la palabra dos veces en toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que voy a ser asesinada muy pronto, solo les pido tengan piedad de mi, hoy es Noche buena (Día por el momento).<strong>

**Heeeeeeeey Bellezas xd ¿Como andan?**

**Se que había dicho que el 9 de Diciembre estaba libre, luego sucedió un montón de lluvias con los cuales me suspendieron las clases y después tuve que ir tres días mas al colegio D: Y no pude actualizar :L**

**Cuando por fin yo Nina me dignaba a escribir el capitulo, Me dio ¡LA FUCKING GRIPEE! ¡Oh por diooooooos! D: No me podía sentar en la computadora, mis ojos lloraban, ¡NO LE SENTÍA EL SABOR A LA COMIDA!... Fue mi peor semana ): Y después mi gran problema ... Estuve durante 3 días sin escribir nada, abría word y solo veía la hoja en blanco con el cosito ese titilando. Ni siquiera pude meterme en el concurso una navidad encantada ):**

**Este capitulo es un poco corto, pero sentía la necesidad de escribir esta conversación entre Hermione y Scorpius, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre esperos susssssss opiiiiiiiinioneeeeeeeeeeeeees! Wujuuuuuuu! ^^**

**Tengo una pequeña pregunta: ¿Como celebran la noche buena en su país? Aquí en Venezuela, se hace una pequeña cena familiar en donde comemos: Hallacas, Pan de Jamon, Pernil, Dulce de lechoza, Torta negra etc etc etc ... ¡Caraay Voy a engordar! D:**

**Luego de eso, compartimos con amigos y familiares, esperando la llegada del niño Jesús (Creo que en otros países le dicen Santa o Papa Noel)... Extraño esos días de mi infancia cuando me traían muchos regalos ):**

**Bueno ahora si me largo, porque si no la nota del autor va a ser mas larga que el capitulo :S**

**Espero que la pasen super bien en este día, mis mejores deseos para ustedes mis lectores en esta Navidad, que Santa o quien sea les traiga sus regalos 3**

**No diré la fecha de actualizancion porque si no después me pasa algo y no subo el cap.**

**¡Feliz Navidaad! ¡Buon Natale! ¡Merry Christmas! ¡Frohe Weihnachten an alle!**

**Besossssss 3**

**Pd: Mi correctora esta de Vacaciones, avísenme si ven algún error ortográfico**


	19. Rita Skeeter

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.k Rowling **

**¡Feliz año a toodos!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Ade, quien estuvo de cumpleaños el 26 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: Rita Skeeter.<strong>

En la madriguera se escuchaba algo así como un alboroto, pues toda la familia Weasley y Potter estaban desayunando allí felizmente, acompañado de algunos amigos y por supuesto de Hermione.

La noche de la fiesta cuando ya todos se iban, Ron le había pedido a Hermione que se quedara a dormir allí, y ella como extrañaba tanto a la Señora Weasley acepto inmediato.

Molly y Arthur que estaban esa noche cuidando a sus nietos, se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver a Hermione riendo con Harry y Ron.

Y esa mañana todo parecía estar nuevamente normal, a excepción de algunos detalles, claro.

—Pues si a Lily no la esperábamos, fue toda una sorpresa, pero igual la amamos— Le Comento Harry a Hermione mientras está acariciaba los rizos rojos de la susodicha.

— ¡Llegó el profeta!— anuncio Sirius entrando a la estancia.

—Genial, veamos qué público la vaca de Skeeter— comentó Ginny quitándole el periódico a Sirius.

—Seguro que la misma basura de siempre—

— ¡El desayuno está listo!—

Todos los presentes se sentaron en la mesa mientras Molly servía la comida.

—Hermione ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?— Remus le pregunto.

—Pues quiero empezar a trabajar de nuevo, buscare trabajo en algún hospital o clínica— contestó la castaña.

— ¡Oh querida! Sí quieres puedo hablar con un primo que trabaja en una clínica, estoy segura que él estará encantado de hacerte una entrevista— comentó la señora Weasley.

— ¡Claro! Muchas gracias señora Weasley—

— ¡Oh por dios!—

Todos en la mesa quedaron en silencio observando como Ginny dejaba caer el periódico en la mesa.

— ¿Ahora qué Ginevra?— pregunto la señora Weasley observando el semblante de su hija, que en ese momento tenía un coctel de expresiones.

—Rita Skeeter es una... Una... ¡Dios se los voy a leer!—

_Hermione y Draco ¿Odio o amor?_

_¡Mis queridas lectoras! Aquí estoy nuevamente, está vez les voy a comentar todo los detalles de la fiesta de presentación para Astoria Greengrass, ya reconocida como Astoria Malfoy._

_Ayer por la noche en la mansión Malfoy, como todos saben, se celebró una fiesta en honor a Astoria Malfoy; todo avanzaba de manera normal hasta que en el momento que salió Draco acompañado de su esposa y su hijo, en ese preciso instante hizo su gran aparición nada más ni nada menos que ¡Hermione Granger! Sí señores la hija de los empresarios Mariano y Jean Granger, la misma que había muerto supuestamente hace seis años, cumplidos ayer._

_Obviamente el Joven Malfoy quedó en total shock, no sólo el ¡Todos quedamos así! Claro el accionó de inmediato y la abrazo, dejando a Astoria a un lado._

_No solo eso, si no que después se formo una gran confrontación entre Astoria, Draco y Hermione._

_Allí se gritaron de todo un poco, desde "Zorra, Perra y quita maridos" Hasta un "Mentiroso"._

_Luego de esa discusión, salió a flote la suegra que todas las jóvenes quisieran tener, si Narcissa Malfoy, dejándole claro a Greengrass que esa era su casa y que ella no tenía derecho de gritarle a Hermione._

_Para Mayor información revise la pagina 5._

En la mesa quedo un silencio sepulcral después de que Ginny leyera ese párrafo, Hermione no se quería ni imaginar que mas diría Rita en la pagina 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa personitas! <strong>

**Espero que hayan pasado una navidad geniaal... ¡Feliz año 2012! Jeje... Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero con eso de la organización de la cena para el 31 de Diciembre y bla bla no había tenido tiempo de sentarme en la compu... Luego de eso cuando ya por fin iba a subir el capitulo ¡Pum! Me salio una gran noticia... Resulta que un amigo de mi hermana es compositor y cantante, también toca la guitarra... El me escucho cantar y me dijo que hiciera los coros con sus canciones... Y pues le gusto mi voz y ahora estoy ensayando con el para grabar un Demo \o/ **

**Una mala noticia es que ya a partir de hoy comienzo con las clases, quiere decir que solo voy a actualizar Viernes, sábado o Domingo, cuando lo haga fuera de esos tres días es porque tenga un tiempo libre y el capitulo listo... Muero del sueñoo ZzZ!**

**Este capitulo no es muy largo y no muestra mucho... Pero en el que viene! ¡Eso va a ser candela! :D Así que preparensee! Jjdjksdfksjfjdf**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que estuvieron conmigo en este 2011 espero que sigan allí en el 2012 y que se les cumplan todos sus deseos en este nuevo año... Los quiero MUCHOOOOOOOOOOO! :B 3**

**Ninaaaaa! **

**PD: Avísenme si ven algún error ortográfico :S **


	20. Cosas que pasan

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**"Sólo una cosa vuelve un sueño imposible: el miedo a fracasar." Paulo Coelho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: Cosas que pasan.<strong>

Hermione estaba en su departamento terminándose de alistar para su entrevista de trabajo, la señora Weasley le había contactado al primo de la familia, este había aceptado gustosamente hacerle la entrevista a Hermione.

Ella estaba algo ausente, acordarse a cada rato de Astoria y Draco juntos, esa imagen le hacían llenarse de lágrimas y odio.

Termino de arreglarse y se fue al famoso Hospital "San Mungo", pensando que tal vez trabajando llegaría a sacar esa imagen de su mente.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba sentado en su consultorio pensando sobre todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta, aun conservaba esa emoción al saber que Hermione estaba viva, pero había algo dentro del que le decía que ya no podrían ser Draco y Hermione, el había fallado casándose con Astoria y ella mintiéndole sobre su muerte, eso era lo que le dolía mas, ella le había mentido y él como un idiota había paso cinco años sufriendo por su muerte, extrañándola e intentado olvidarse de ella.<p>

Se quedo observando el anillo en su dedo anular, por alguna razón se lo quito y lo dejo en algún lugar de su escritorio, nunca le había interesado Astoria, ya ni sabia como se había terminado casando con esa loca.

Revisando sus gavetas consiguió lo que tanto había buscado.

Una foto, la foto de él y Hermione, ella salía sonriendo y él le daba un bezo en su mejilla, de sus ojos ya había comenzado a brotar lagrimas; de un momento a otro se lleno de odio por la mentira y frustración porque sabía que ella tenía el camino libre para ser feliz con otro mientras que el no.

Limpio su escritorio haciendo ruido al caer la computadora, papeles y demás al suelo. No podría soportar la imagen de verla a ella feliz con otro hombre que no fuera él, se sentó en uno de los muebles y comenzó a llorar. Si él no se hubiera casado y no tuviera un hijo, ellos podían haber vuelto a ser novios, incluso se podrían haber casado, pero no fue así.

— ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?— Blaise entro corriendo al consultorio de su amigo.

—Desearía estarlo— Draco comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas, haciendo un intento fallido de que Blaise no se fijara en eso.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— pregunto este.

—No estoy llorando—

—Draco no soy idiota, estas llorando por Hermione— Comento Blaise recogiendo parte del desorden. — Acéptalo, aun se aman— Añadió al ver que no daba respuesta.

—Yo ya no la amo— respondió secamente.

—Si la amas, tu no derramarías lagrimas por otra mujer que no fuera Hermione, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo— Draco ignoro las palabras de su amigo, el sabía que tenía razón pero no lo iba a demostrar y menos delante de él. —Joder ¡deja ya el orgullo! Los dos deben conversar esto— Blaise estaba frustrado, odiaba cuando su amigo se comportaba así.

— ¿Conversar de qué? Ella no me ama, ni yo a ella… ¡Yo la odio!—

—Draco, el odio es el sentimiento que muchas veces sustituye al amor cuando el corazón quiere olvidar—El rubio se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amigo, el no solía decir cosas como esa.

—De todas formas yo no venía a hablar de eso, solo vine porque Lancelot llamo a una reunión en la sala de juntas, te vine a avisar— Blaise salió de la oficina molesto, su amigo se había comportado así desde ayer por la noche cuando accidentalmente había escuchado una conversación con Pansy, en donde hablaban sobre toda la verdad de Hermione. Y ahí estaban los resultados.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba emocionada, Lancelot Weasley había resultado una persona muy amable y por decirlo así Genial, al revisar su curriculum quedo satisfecho y le dio la bienvenida al hospital.<p>

En ese momento estaba esperando a que llegaran uno de los doctores para que comenzara la reunión, ya había descubierto que Theo trabajaba allí como Psicólogo y Blaise como Cirujano y eso la había alegrado, al menos no estaría tan sola.

—Hermione, te quiero presentar a uno de los mejores cirujanos de este hospital— Lancelot ya había iniciado la reunión.

—El es Draco Malfoy, el gran Cirujano de San Mungo— Lancelot le sonrió a ambos, Draco se puso blanco mientras Hermione murmuraba un "Mierda".

—A todos los presentes les quiero pedir que ayuden a nuestra nueva compañera a adaptarse a este lugar— Continuo Lancelot sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había entre Draco y Hermione. —También te quiero pedir a ti Draco que seas el guía especial de Hermione en sus primeros meses de trabajo, espero que no tengan ningún problema con eso—

¡Mierda! Y mil veces Mierda, pensaba ambos ante la última frase de Lancelot, era a propósito o era que el destino quería unirlos nuevamente.

—No Doctor Weasley, no hay problema— contesto fríamente Draco.

—Es cierto, no hay problema— Hermione hizo una sonrisa de lado, al menos tendría una excusa para molestar a Greengrass.

— ¡Genial! Comencemos a trabajar, por cierto Hermione tendrás que estar en el consultorio de Draco mientras preparamos el tuyo— Respondió Weasley totalmente animado.

Hermione sentía que se había metido en la boca del lobo, pero ella tenía que ser valiente, no es que le tuviera miedo a Malfoy, le tenía miedo a cómo iba a ser su relación de trabajo después de lo de anoche y de lo que vendría después.

—Sígueme— Dijo Draco sin mirarla, ella obedeció.

Ninguno de los dos decía algo, entre ellos había un silencio incomodo; Draco por fuera parecía indiferente pero por dentro estaba emocionado y triste. Hermione lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo intentando descifrar sus emociones.

Al llegar a la oficina Hermione se sorprendió al ver ese lugar hecho un desastre, parecía que acabara de pasar un huracán por allí. Luego recordó que Draco solía hacer eso cuando estaba molesto o frustrado, se pregunto que le habría pasado para que hiciera eso.

—Lindo consultorio— Comento Hermione con sarcasmo, haciendo que Malfoy frunciera el ceño.

—Ayúdame a recoger si es que quieres trabajar aquí— Hermione rodo los ojos y comenzó a ayudarlo, iba recogiendo los papeles que daban de camino al sofá, al llegar allí se sorprendió ver una antigua foto de ellos, ahora lo entendía, su crisis era por ella.

Se levanto lentamente sin dejar de mirar la foto, hasta que vino Draco y se la quito rápidamente.

— ¿¡Cual es tu problema!— le reclamo Hermione ante la aptitud de el rubio.

—No tengo ningún problema Granger— Hermione se puso roja de la cólera, así que ahora volverían a ser como dos extraños.

— ¿¡Como les va a la antigua pareja!— Theo entro a la estancia alegre, ganándose miradas asesinas.

— ¡Theodore! Le podrías preguntar al señor Malfoy ¿Dónde será mi sitio de trabajo?—

—Eh, Draco…— Theo quedo algo confuso con esas órdenes.

— ¡Theo! Dile a la señorita Granger que su sitio de trabajo es aquí, y que puede tomar cualquier lugar del consultorio para establecerse— Draco le pidió a su amigo Seriamente.

—Hermione ya oíste a Draco—

—Pregúntale que si no hay problema de establecerme en su escrito…—

— ¡Por Morgana! Dejen de actuar como niños, sean personas maduras y enfronten sus problemas, resuelvan sus diferencias y después hablamos— Theo perdió la paciencia, algo que no era muy común en el.

Hermione observo como su amigo dejaba la oficina totalmente enojado, se giro y observo a Draco que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que dijo el antes de acercarse a Hermione y comenzarla a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal el capitulo? <strong>

**Bellezas!, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que tenia el día libre y lo aproveche para ir al odontologo... Pero aquí estoy! \o/**

**Por lo que estuve revisando con lo de ultima nota, Haciendo unas investigaciones (mejores que las del CICPC xdd) Averigüe que Fanfiction si tiene permiso de los autores, así que por aqui no tengo problema, pero no se si Potterfics lo tenga =/ **

**Pero no hablemos de cosas maalas! ¡Ya quiero poner el otro capituloooooooooooooo! estoy emocionadaaa! Wii :D **

**Se que va a estar buenísimo :P... Saben que dentro de poco este fic se va acabar, faltarían unos 9 o 10 capítulos (esto si no me desvió de la trama). Pero cuando ya casi este llegando el final de esta yo subiré la introducción de mi otro fic que estoy preparando, yo les avisare, Porque adivinen Siiiii Es otro Dramione *-* Lo estpy alistando para nada mas subir y listo :D**

**¡Un Brindis Por este capitulo Numero 20! n.n **

**Espero sus criticas sobre este capitulo, Gracias por sus comentarios y Favoritos, me hacen feliz^^ **

**a) Manita arriba si quieres que Hermione abofetee a Draco en el próximo capitulo \o **

**b) Manitas arribas si quieres Que Hermione le diga que lo ama \o/**

**Besooooooooooooos! JaKSADJSDFN **


	21. Corazón vs Conciencia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Corazón vs Conciencia<strong>

Hermione sintió los suaves y fríos labios de Draco sobre los de ella, era un beso pasional y agresivo, con muchos sentimientos de por medio; Hermione intento resistirse a ese beso, pero su cuerpo y su corazón no obedecían las instrucciones que su cerebro mandaba, así que le correspondió el beso sorprendiendo por completo a Draco.

Hermione pasó sus manos por el cabello de Draco, hacia tanto tiempo que quería sentirlo nuevamente cerca de ella. Draco tenía las mismas emociones que ella, desde hacía años él quería tocar sus labios, saber que nunca había perdido a Hermione, a su Hermione. El suavemente bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de la castaña, haciendo que el beso se volviera más romántico, sensual y pasional. A ambos se les agotaba el aire, pero ninguno quería parar, luego de varios segundos Draco se obligó a separarse de los labios de Hermione, lo hizo pero mantuvo sus frentes juntas; el abrió los ojos y la observó, ella tenía sus ojos marrones cerrados, sus mejillas tenían un suave rubor, esa era Hermione, la chica de la cual se había enamorado ya hace seis años y que ahora casi la está perdiendo.

—Hermione, te amo, te amo más que mi vida, eres mi mundo, sin ti nada tiene sentido, por favor, perdóname— Draco le susurro a Hermione, sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza y dichas con el corazón.

Hermione se sintió miserable ante esas palabras, ella estaba allí para vengarse y él le confesaba sus sentimientos tan claramente, aunque su conciencia le decía que tal vez eran otras más de sus mentiras, su corazón decía que el estaba siendo sincero con ella y se negaba a odiarlo, toda una batalla tenía la castaña, Conciencia vs Corazón.

—Yo también te amo Draco, pero no se sí pueda perdonarte tan fácilmente— Hermione sintió que esas palabras las decía alguien más, no se había percatado de cuando salieron de su boca.

—Por favor, permíteme arreglar mi error, volvamos a ser como antes, sin Astoria ni nada—

—Ojalá y todo fuera tan sencillo, pero no puedes olvidarte de Scorpius, el te necesita— Hermione se separó de Draco, dándole la espalda. Allí estaba ella de nuevo, siendo una estúpida, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser feliz? Una segunda oportunidad se le presentaba y ella la rechazaba, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a permitir.

—Vayamos por un café y arreglemos todos nuestros problemas, solos tú y yo— Draco le estaba haciendo una invitación ella, ¡Diablos! El quería estar con ella ¿Por qué no darle el maldito sí?

—En este momento no puedo, tenemos que trabajar y después iré a almorzar con alguien—

— ¿Con quién iras?— Los celos de Draco se hicieron notar con esa pregunta.

—Viktor Krum, un chico muy simpático— Hermione dijo esto mientras se giraba a verlo, la cara de el rubio era todo un show.

— ¡Ja! ¿Con ese idiota musculitos? ¡Hermione el no puede ser más importante que nosotros! Por favor arreglemos lo nuestro— Hermione no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Draco Malfoy le estaba rogando, de seguro ella lo planeaba y no sucedía tan bien.

—Está bien, te espero está noche a las ocho en mi departamento, está es la dirección— Hermione le entrego un papel con la dirección, ella no sabía exactamente que hacia pero esperaba no arrepentirse después.

Todo el resto de la mañana pasó en total tranquilidad, Draco estaba demasiado silencioso, Hermione estaba extrañada por su actitud pero ella desconocía por completo lo que sucedía con él.

Draco tenía su batalla interna, Hermione había dicho que Viktor era un amigo, pero también había mencionado que era encantador, ella nunca se había hablado así de Weasley o Harry, ¿Será que ella sentía cierta atracción hacia Krum? Pero sí fuera así ¿Porque le había correspondido el beso?

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, ambos se estaban preparando para irse, cuando Hermione iba de salida se acordó decirle el mensaje que Pansy le mandaba a Draco.

—Draco, se me olvidaba decirte. Blaise y Pansy no tienen la culpa de que yo les haya pedido que no digieran nada que yo estaba viva, ellos simplemente me obedecieron... Así que creo que se merecen una disculpa y no te olvides que tú eres el padrino de Mackenzie o Esteban— Hermione salió dejando a Draco con un peso de culpa por haber tratado mal a sus amigos.

Luego que Hermione se fuera, Draco camino hasta la oficina de su amigo Blaise, tenía que pedirle una disculpa.

Al entrar consiguió con que Blaise estaba acompañado de Pansy, ambos se les quedaron viendo y por la mirada de su amiga, ella no estaba muy contenta.

—Blaise, Pansy… Yo creo que se merecen una disculpa, mi comportamiento anoche no fue muy educado de mi parte ¿Me perdonan?— Draco dijo esto con cara de niño arrepentido. El matrimonio Zabini miraron con incredulidad a Draco, ¿de verdad este hombre era capaz de pedir perdón si Hermione se lo pedía?

—Está Bien, estas perdonado por mi parte— Blaise le sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Y tú Pansy? ¿Perdonaras a este pobre hombre que sufre por el amor de una mujer?—

— ¿¡cómo te atreves a preguntar eso! Es obvio que si te perdono— la pelinegra se abalanzo sobre su amigo, dándole un súper abrazo asfixiante.

— ¿Sigo siendo el padrino de Mackenzie o Esteban? —

—Pues claro que sí, no seas idiota— Draco intento sonreír con la última frase de su amiga, pero estaba preocupado por Hermione, tenía miedo de que ella terminara enamorada de Krum, tan solo en imaginárselos juntos se llenaba de rabia, Hermione le pertenecía.

—Porque presiento que te sucede algo— Pansy miro a su amigo, si estaba extraño.

—No me sucede nada—

—No intentes ocultarlo, te conocemos bien, así que desahógate— Blaise dijo lo último con aire dramático.

—Es Hermione— Draco expreso sus sentimientos, les conto todo lo sucedido en la mañana con detalles.

— ¡Por dios Draco! Intenta recuperarla de nuevo, vuelve a enamorarla—

—No será tan fácil Blaise, Hermione ha sufrido mucho, será muy difícil que ellos vuelvan a confiar uno en el otro— Pansy miro Draco, el lucia muy deprimido.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intente—

— ¿Así que te dijo que fueras esta noche a su departamento?—

—Sí, de esto no se debe enterar Astoria y mucho menos la prensa, suficiente tuve con los periodistas de esta mañana— Draco miro a sus dos amigos, casi vigilándolos de que no hicieran un movimiento sospechoso.

—Prometido—

—Te daré unos tips para esta noche Draco— Pansy hablo luego de que prometieran que no dirían nada.

— ¿Para qué voy a querer tips para esta noche?— pregunto Draco con incredulidad.

—Pues obvio que para tu cita con Hermione, primero debes vestirte para la ocasión, le tendrás que llevar una flor o un ramo y será mejor que te comportes como en tu primera cita, de hecho después que salgas de aquí te espero en el departamento, yo misma te vestiré— Draco no tuvo derecho a replicar ya que Pansy continuo hablando y no paro después de varios minutos.

La noche llego sin más acontecimientos, para ser sábado todos estaban tranquilos, algunas personas aprovechaban de salir y tomarse unas copas, de ir al cine o a cenar, otras simplemente se quedaban en casa.

Draco había pasado más de una hora escogiendo un traje para la noche, y no era solo porque no le gustaba, si no que los nervios no lo dejaban pensar,el nervioso y una Pansy embarazada y más sensible que nunca, casi hacen enloquecer a Blaise.

—Estas Hermoso— Pansy observo su obra de arte, se había divertido vistiendo a su amigo, cosa que él no dejaba hacer muy a menudo, ya que el tenia un buen gusto con su vestimenta.

—Yo soy Hermoso— Pansy rodo los ojos con el comentario de Draco.

—Recuerda que tienes que comprarle una flor o un ramo a Hermione y por favor no te comportes como un idiota con ella, aprovecha este momento para arreglar todo, aunque sea como amigos— Blaise sorprendió a su esposa y a su amigo con esas oraciones, ya que no acostumbraba a decir cosas así.

— ¿Qué? Pansy lo ha repetido todo el día— comento al ver como ambos lo observaban.

—Si, como sea… ya escuchaste a Blaise, ahora vete o llegaras tarde—

—Suerte— Ambos se despidieron de su amigo.

— ¿Crees que Granger lo perdone y todo vuelva a ser como antes?—

—No lo sé Blaise, no lo sé— suspiro Pansy rogando que Hermione no estuviera tomando parte de su venganza en este momento, que era tan importante para Draco.

* * *

><p>Un hombre muy bien vestido con un ramo de rosas rojas, estaba parado en frente de un elegante edificio observando un trozo de papel, verificando si estaba en el lugar correcto.<p>

—Al parecer aquí es— Draco camino hasta el edificio, luego se metió al ascensor y pulso el número nueve. Al llegar al piso solicitado, comenzó a buscar la puerta 58, cuando la consiguió, se armo de suficiente valor y toco el timbre.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa!<strong>

**Siento mucho no haber subido este capitulo la semana pasada, pero **_es que estaba haciendo un plan de secuestro y violación contra Dario Barbanti con unas amigas_** Lo olvide por completo :/ Tanto así que lo iba a subir el Miércoles pero llegue tan cansada que me olvide de la computadora por primera vez en la vida.**

**¿Que les pareció el cap?**

**Como sabían yo había hecho como una especie de votaciones en el capitulo anterior, intente meter la escena de Hermione abofeteando a Draco pero no cuadraba así que la deje para mas tarde...**

**¿Que creen que va a pasar esa noche?**

**¡Vale! ya me tengo que ir, tengo sueño y todavía tengo que estudiar para un Taller de física (Por cierto feliciten me, pase el examen del Lunes pasado! \o/ ¡Soy un coco!) y para el examen de la estúpida de ingles.**

**La semana que viene actualizare un poquito antes, ya que el sábado me voy de rumba dkjfkjhsgdg.**

**Buenoooooooooooo, Ninin se vaaaa!**

**Pero antes hago una promesa (:**

**Yo Andreina, alias Chica panqueca, Ninalufi, Nina y otros nombres, prometo actualizar y no dejar con intrigas (Aunque ya lo hice XD) a mis lectores.**

**Espero sus opinioooooones! Jijijij...**

_Dale click al botón de abajo ¡Te lo ordeno!_** Jo xd**


	22. Venganza, dulce Venganza

**Los Personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente mía.**

**¡Este capítulo va dedicada mi Amiga Bells que cumple año mañana Sábado 4 de Febrero! No te doy felicitaciones porque sabes que pienso que es de mala suerte xD Nos vemos Mañana (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22: Venganza, dulce Venganza. <strong>

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama mirando su closet, pero en realidad solo tenía la mirada fija en uno de los vestidos. Era el traje que vio por primera vez cuando Ginny le llevo el montón de ropa, y este le pareció tan descotado. El vestido era rojo y corto, de tela brillante y un poco abierto en la parte del pecho, si ella se lo colocaba de seguro le quedaría un poco suelto.

Ella estaba dudosa, quería estar hermosa pero no quería colocarse ese vestido, suspiro sonoramente, ¡joder! Ella estaba así por un simple vestido; se armo de valor, se levanto de su cama y tomo el vestido, si quería vengarse tendría que empezar todo seduciendo nuevamente a Draco.

Luego de pasar un largo rato dándose una ducha, salió por fin del baño, se maquillo primero intentando retrasar el momento de colocarse el vestido, luego aliso un poco su corto cabello y lo dejo suelto, intento buscar algo más que arreglarse pero vio que ya estaba casi lista, sin ya nada más que hacer tomo el vestido y se lo coloco. Se había equivocado cuando pensó que le quedaría ligero, el vestido se amoldo a su cuerpo, y lo peor de todo es que le llegaba mucho más arriba de las rodillas, se coloco los tacones rojos y se miro al espejo. No parecía ella, se veía muy distinta, su cara angelical estaba cubierta por unas capas de maquillaje, su cuerpo estaba descubierto y su cabello corto, tenía la apariencia de una de esas mujeres vengadoras, de aquellas novelas románticas, no se miro por mucho tiempo ya que no quería arrepentirse de su vestimenta.

Observo toda la sala de su departamento, estaba todo organizado; había decorado todo con velas y algunas flores, en la mesa había unas vajillas con dos copas y una botella de vino. Hermione tenía planeado cenar, conversar y ya después pasaría lo que tendría que pasar.

Sonó el timbre, Hermione miro la hora en su reloj "_8:00 PM, Puntual" _ pensó Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente, el era capaz de llegar temprano todo por una reconciliación "_Hombres, son Tan obvios a la hora de conquistar una mujer". _

Hermione abrió la puerta y encontró a Draco allí parado con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, estaba vestido con un traje de corbata negro, la camisa que tenia puesta era verde oscuro, esta le quedaba bien con la corbata negra que tenía alrededor de su cuello, su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa de medio lado, mostrando así parte de su blanca dentadura.

—Estas hermosa— Fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular Draco, el estaba sorprendido de la vestimenta de Hermione, el rojo definitivamente hacia contraste con su piel morena; el vestido le dejaba ver parte de sus hermosas piernas, su cuello estaba adornado por una pequeña cadena de plata, dejando así ver parte de su elegancia. Simplemente para Draco ella estaba perfecta.

—Gracias, entra— Contesto Hermione con una sonrisa, estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía rápidamente.

—Estas son para ti— Le entrego el ramo de rosas, ella lo tomo con una sonrisa y fue a colocarlo en un florero.

—¿Quieres cenar ya o prefieres esperar un poco?— Hermione le hablo desde la cocina.

—Creo que deberíamos conversar primero, a no ser que tú quieras comer antes—

—Está bien, ¿quieres un poco de vino?— Draco solo asintió, entre ellos había un silencio incomodo, ambos querían hablar para no sabían cómo y por dónde empezar, pero sabían que en algún momento tendría que romper la atmosfera de incomodidad.

—Así que… ¿De qué querías conversar conmigo?— Hablo Hermione después de haber servido dos copas de vino y cada quien haber tomado la suya.

—Pues de nosotros—

—¿Y qué esperas? Te escucho— Hermione tomo un sorbo de su copa y observo cómo Draco se armaba de valor para decirle todo de una vez.

—Hermione, primero te quería pedir perdón por toda las lagrimas que te hice derramar…— "_¡Mierda! ¿¡Porque tiene que empezar justamente por allí!" _—Y quiero que comencemos de nuevo, solo tú y yo— Sus ojos la miraban con amor, con sentimiento y ella allí prácticamente burlándose de él.

—¿Y qué sucedería con Astoria y con tu hijo, Scorpius?—

—Scorpius puede venir con nosotros y con Astoria… yo no estoy enamorado de ella— Draco la miraba a los ojos, Hermione no sabía si creerle, aun continuaba con su batalla interna.

—Si no estás enamorado de ella ¿Por qué te casaste?— Draco suspiro, sabía que si le contaba la verdad todo se resolvería, pero también ella podía no creerle.

—Es algo que sabrás, si pasamos la prueba de esta noche—

—¿Pero porque no puedes decirme todo de una vez esta noche?— Hermione acorto la distancia que había entre ellos dos.

—Porque esta noche tengo otros planes para nosotros— Draco termino acercándose a Hermione y rozo sus labios, La castaña sintiendo ese contacto, termino por tomando a Draco y besarlo.

Allí estaba ella, observando el lujoso edificio que tenía enfrente. Leyó nuevamente el mensaje que le había llegado a su celular, verificando que en ese edificio tan elegante, viviera la estúpida de Granger. Si, definitivamente allí era, camino con paso decidido hacia la puerta, allí había un guardia con aspecto cansado.

—Buenas noches señorita ¿Desea algo?— El guardia se la comió con los ojos, pero a Astoria no le importo, solo quería saber si era cierto todo aquello que le dijeron.

—Sí, necesito que me diga el piso y departamento de Hermione Granger— contesto con su voz mandona y chillona.

—Disculpe ¿Pero quién es usted?—

—Yo soy Astoria Greengrass, una antigua amiga de Hermione— Astoria Tenia que fingir, no quería tampoco que se dieran cuenta muy rápido de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Le aviso que usted está aquí abajo—

—¡No por favor! Solo le quiero dar una sorpresa, ella y yo tenemos tiempo sin vernos— hizo su mejor cara de inocente.

—Está bien, es el piso nueve, puerta 58—El vigilante le regalo una sonrisa que no fue correspondida, Astoria camino hasta el ascensor, estaba pensando quien le había mandado ese mensaje tan curioso, aun las palabras rondaban por su cabeza.

"_Sabes que debes tener cuidado con ella, Tu Draco es capaz de abandonarte a ti y a tu hijo por ella, lucha por lo tuyo, deja le claro quién es la que manda… Si en verdad lo amas, ve hoy a las 8:00 PM a esta dirección, allí encontraras lo que te hará decidir: Dejarle el camino libre o luchar por tu matrimonio" _

El mensaje tenía pocas cosas con sentido, pero como trataba de Draco y de Granger, debía arriesgarse.

Llego a la puerta 58, no tenía ni idea de cómo entrar sin ser vista. Debía intentar desde lo más tonto hasta lo más complicado, Así que giro el pomo de la puerta y para su suerte no tenia seguro, entro con cuidado, observo el ambiente, había velas y unas copas con vino en la mesa, pero eso no le llamo la atención; Lo más curioso era el rastro de ropas que había en el suelo, un tacón, una chaqueta, Astoria tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que se encontraría pero prefería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Camino despacio hasta la puerta que conducían las prendas, esta estaba entre abierta, se escuchaban ruidos pero Astoria los ignoraba, ella quería saber que estaban haciendo, abrió la puerta completamente y dejando ver la imagen que en ese momento la lleno de histeria, rabia y odio. Su Draco estaba teniendo sexo con Hermione, lo que más le dolía no era que estuviera con ella, si no que Draco la trataba con Pasión y amor, algo que nunca había hecho con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Jelou! Jsjhjsdhsfjh xD<strong>

**¿Como están mis mejores lectores? :B **

**Yo estoy simplemente genial Jajaja, este capitulo lo iba a subir el Miércoles ****pero después tenia que subir uno el Domingo, y ese día voy a estar muy ocupada con las tareas y estudiando, porque me voy de fiesta este Sabadoooooooooooo! Oh si ^^**

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Weey siento que lo ultimo me quedo como malo... Por esos espero sus opiniones (: **

**Les quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me agregan a sus Favoritos y los que comentan, ustedes son los que me motivan a escribir cada capitulo, ¡Son los mejores!**

**Nos estamos viendo el Viernes que viene, o a lo mejor antes :B**

**Los quieroo! **


	23. Consecuencias

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propienda de J.K Rowling la historia y trama es completamente mía.**

**Creo que voy a morir...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23: Consecuencias.<strong>

Ya había pasado casi media hora desde que Astoria había entrado a la habitación gritando histéricamente y exigiendo una explicación para aquello que sus ojos habían visto, por supuesto Draco estaba un poco extrañado que Ella estuviera allí en cuanto Hermione le daba igual su presencia, total ella misma la había contactado.

—¡Les exigí una explicación y quiero que me la den!— Grito ya al borde de las lagrimas, pero no lloraría en frente de Granger, eso le daría a demostrar debilidad.

—¿Qué quieres que te expliquemos?— Contesto Hermione con su cabello despeinado y amarrándose un lazo con las cintas de la bata que se había colocado.

—¡Pues esto que acaba de suceder! ¿Qué otra cosa?—

—Haber Astoria ¿Nunca te enseñaron que era hacer el amor? O espera mejor dicho ¿Nunca tuviste clases de sexualidad? Pues eso que estábamos haciendo Draco y yo era simplemente…—

—¡Por dios Granger no te hagas la estúpida! ¿¡Que carajos hacías tu acostándote con mi marido!— Grito Astoria Fuera de sí.

—Haber nena ¿Qué te importa lo que hacíamos Draco y yo?— Hermione estaba calmada, mientras que Astoria tenía unas ganas tremendas de asesinarla allí mismo.

—¡Es mi marido y tengo derecho a saber!—

—¡Si es así! ¿¡Porque no le pides explicaciones a el! — Hermione le grito como respuesta, Draco solo miraba la pelea lejos, no quería entrometerse pero ahora que lo mencionaban ya tenía preparado lo que iba a hacer: cortaría en ese momento con Astoria y estaría de nuevo con Hermione.

—¡Paren las dos! Es hora de que dejemos todas las cartas sobre la mesa— Interrumpió Draco, obteniendo la atención de ambas. —Astoria tu y yo hablamos en la casa, ahora por favor espérame abajo para irnos— Draco la miro fijamente, ella obedeció y salió del apartamento.

—Hermione quiero dejarte claro algo, esta noche fue muy especial para mí y por eso quería decirte que pienso divorciarme de Astoria y quisiera casarme contigo, Scorpius se vendría cono nosotros y formaríamos una familia; Hermione Te amo— Draco se acerco a ella e intento besarla pero ella lo evito.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Draco la miro perplejo.

—Para mí esta noche estuvo lejos de ser especial, fue de lo peor y no quiero casarme contigo ni formar una familia. La verdad es que yo a ti ya no te amo Draco y lamento si eso creíste— Hermione miro a un Draco serio.

—Haber no estoy entendiendo nada, primero me das una oportunidad, después tenemos relaciones y ahora sales y dices que no me quieres ¿Qué demonios te sucede Hermione?— Draco estaba frustrado, se sentía como basura.

—Lo que sucede es que yo nunca tuve en mis planes volver contigo, y no te pienso incluir así que será mejor que tú sigas con tu vida y yo con la mía, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como dos extraños— Si ella le dolía, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer que Draco sintiera lo mismo que ella.

—Por dios Hermione, no me hagas esto—

—¡Draco entiéndelo! Yo planifique todo esto, yo hice que Astoria viniera acá y nos viera juntos, yo hice todo— Hermione suspiro, no sabía porque le confesaba todo esto.

—¿¡Porque lo hiciste! ¡Responde!—

—¡Porque quiero que tu sufras por mí como yo lo hice por ti! ¡Que veas que se siente amara a alguien y que esa persona a ti no! Todo esto es una venganza de mi parte— Contesto Hermione molesta, sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer y pudo fijarse que Draco estaba igual o peor que ella.

—Por dios no puedo creer esto, eres una…— Draco no pudo ni proferir un insulto, simplemente soltó un sollozo, tomo su abrigo y se fue de allí.

Hermione se derrumbo en el suelo, ¿Por qué si tanto anhelaba aquella venganza no se sentía bien de haberla hecho? ¿Por qué estaba allí llorando y no estaba celebrando por haber cumplido su meta? "_Porque un lo amas y tu corazón se niega a odiarlo"._

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero Pansy no era la indicada, ella estaba más del lado de Draco, Ginny simplemente le diría que se calmara y Luna, Luna la haría sentir peor diciéndole la verdad, estaba sola. Camino hasta su habitación y tomo el teléfono, marco ese número que desde hace varias semanas había ignorado. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, al tercer repique una voz ya conocida atendió.

—_¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?—_

—Mamá, soy yo Hermione— contesto sollozando.

—_¡Hermione! Mi bella ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede?— _Jane Granger se escuchaba feliz porque por fin Hermione le había llamado y preocupada de que esta le estuviera hablando en medio de sollozos.

—Soy una idiota mami, necesito contarte muchas cosas, me haces mucha falta, Perdóname por favor — Se derrumbo en llanto con el teléfono en la mano.

Draco estaba sentado en su cama en espera de Astoria, esta había desaparecido después de haber salido del departamento, le había marcado al celular pero ella no contestaba. En su mente rondaban las palabras de Hermione, sí que había logrado que sufriera, estaba peor que el día de su muerte.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando Astoria entro en la habitación y se paro en frente del esperando alguna pregunta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? — Dijo esta al ver que no daba señales.

—Lo siento no te escuche entrar— Se limpio las lagrimas y le hizo seña para que se sentara a su lado, ella le obedeció. — Quería hablar contigo sobre nosotros, decirte que voy a hacer lo posible porque nuestro matrimonio salga adelante y de que haya ese amor que nunca habíamos tenido— Draco la miraba a los ojos, tal vez no sentía un gran amor hacia ella, pero haría el intento de amarla, total un clavo saca a otro clavo.

—¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿Piensas que te perdonare así de fácil?— Astoria dijo esto tan pacíficamente, ella estaba irreconocible, no parecía la niña mimada y sin cerebro que solía ser.

—Entre ella y yo ya no hay nada, todo está claro entre nosotros, seremos dos extraños nuevamente y sé que no me perdonaras tan rápido pero hare lo que sea por obtener tu perdón—

—No se Draco— Respondió dudosa.

—Por favor hagamos esto por nuestro hijo y por nosotros, comencemos desde cero— Le pidió, Draco sostenía las manos de Astoria, si ella aceptaba el daría lo mejor de sí para poder ser feliz con ella.

—Está bien, intentémoslo— Draco le sonrió y la beso con dulzura, sellando así su nueva relación como pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>París se quemaaa se quema parís <strong>

**Holaaaaaaa Personaaaaas! c:**

**Lamento no haber actualizado el viernes pasado pero es que como no saben estaba de cumpleaños :$ y estaba enferma :S Y no pude actualizar D:**

**Tanto fue que hoy mi amiga Belle me hecho una mirada asesina por no haber actualizado, estaba que me mataba (Lo siento Algo)... Pero aqui estaaa! **

**Espero sus opiniones sobre el capitulo, ¿Que piensan sobre la rencociliacion de Draco y Astoria? **

**Actualice hoy Jueves porque mañana me voy de viaje a Río pequeño :B Por los carnavales y no regreso hasta el martes wiii ^^**

**Les tengo una pregunta: ¿Que harían ustedes si yo decidiera que al final Draco y Hermione no quedaran juntos? **

**Bueno me voy, son las 7 pm y yo aun no he hecho mi maleta, así que es hora de irme! **

**Espero vernos pronto, los quiero. **


	24. Varios días después

**Ya quisiera yo que Harry Potter me perteneciera pero no, esto son Propiedad de J.K Rowling. La historia es By Andreina Barbanti de Felton, alias Nina.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: Varios días después.<strong>

Finalmente había llegado Septiembre, James, Albus y Scorpius ya habían comenzado el colegio.

Las cosas habían estado normales, Rita skeeter no se había enterado de nada pero estaba investigando el distanciamiento entre Draco y Hermione, y el extraño acercamiento entre Él y Astoria. Pero no había obtenido resultados, sin embargo había especulado una historia que todos se habían creído y que Draco ignoraba al igual que Hermione.

En cada revista se veían las fotos que habían capturado los paparazzi a la familias Malfoy, se veían muy felices los tres, Draco había declarado que hace tiempo no se sentía así de bien y que le agradecía a dios por darle una maravillosa familia. Al igual que él, Hermione también tenía sus fotos, y esta salía acompañada de su nuevo novio, Cedric Diggory, esta chica había confesado que su relación con Viktor no había resultado nada, ya que él tenía que estar viajando constantemente a Bulgaria por lo del fútbol, y ella sentía que la relación no estaba funcionando, así que simplemente dejaron todo hasta allí, luego de eso conoció a Cedric en un restaurante y confesó que había sido amor a primera vista; Ambos se notaban muy enamorados, Cedric siempre estaba allí para apoyarla y ella siempre lo escuchaba.

Y Así ambos habían continuado con sus vidas, fingiendo que eran felices.

—Draco el cumpleaños de Scorpius es el sábado ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?— pregunto Astoria mientras arreglaba su maquillaje.

—No te preocupes, mi madre le está organizando la fiesta, por cierto hoy Scorp va a entregar las invitaciones— Respondió Draco.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Llegaron las invitaciones ¿Me acompañarán a entregarlas?— Scorpius entró corriendo a la habitación.

—Hijo no podré ir contigo, tengo citas que atender para estar libre el día de tú cumpleaños— contestó Draco arreglando su cabello y observando a Scorpius por el espejo.

—¿Madre?—

—Tengo un regalo que comprar— canturreo Astoria.

—Está bien le diré a la abuela— La mini copia de Draco salió triste del cuarto.

—Debiste decirle que sí, no me gusta verlo triste— Draco se acercó a Astoria y la abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No puedo, no me gustaría dejarlo sin regalo el día de su cumpleaños—

—Está bien, me voy al consultorio— Draco se despidió de su esposa con un beso, aún se sentía algo incómodo con Astoria pero no lo demostraba, ella no había cambiado mucho, aun no le daba el amor suficiente de Madre a Scorpius, pero Draco le había dado una segunda oportunidad al igual que Astoria a el, y el solo se repetía que era cuestión de tiempo que todo quedara en el olvido y que en un futuro (Que no fuera tan lejano) serian una familia con Amor verdadero y una felicidad no fingida.

Hermione estaba en la clínica en la parte de pediatría, había terminado de atender a un niño con varicela. Ella estaba de suplente allí porque la pediatra Andy Buttercup se había enfermado y había pedido algunos días de reposo, Hermione escucho la propuesta por parte del director e inmediatamente acepto, queriendo escapar de su trabajo con Draco, podía que ya no estuvieran en la misma oficina pero eso no quiera decir que no tuvieran que trabajar juntos, porque el cuerpo médico era una familia en la que tenían que trabajar juntos por la salud de sus pacientes.

Su relación con su colega y ex novio se había vuelto mucho más difícil que al principio, Draco la ignoraba por completo y solo le habla cuando se trataba de un asunto de verdadera importancia y cuando lo hacia este se dirigía hacia ella con cierta frialdad. Ella no lo culpaba, el tenia todo el derecho de odiarla y a mucho más que eso. Pero había momentos en los que esa actitud hacia ella le hacía despertar un repentino odio hacia Draco, pero había otros momentos en que lo miraba y simplemente se le antojaba de ir corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo.

—¡Hola Hermione!— Grito Ginny cerrando la puerta del consultorio con dificultad porque traía a su hija, Lily en brazos.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— Hermione la miro extrañada, de todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí nunca la había visto paseando por el edificio.

—Vaya forma de saludar, vine a traer a Lily, tiene la temperatura alta y no sé porque— Respondió mientras dejaba a su hija en la camilla.

—Veamos que tiene, ¿Dime su nombre completo? ¿Edad? ¿Y sí es alérgica a alguna medicina?— Pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba el termómetro y se lo colocaba a Lily, y buscaba el libro de registros de pacientes del día.

—Su nombre es completo es Lily Luna Potter, tiene dos años y no es alérgica a ninguna medicina; ¿Qué tienes planeado para tu cumpleaños?— salto con la pregunta, Hermione sospechaba que esa visita no era solo por la salud de Lily.

—No tengo nada planeado, sabes que no tengo ánimos para organizar una fiesta; Tiene 39º de temperatura, observare sus amígdalas para ver que le produce la fiebre — respondió Hermione mientras anotaba los datos y observaba el termómetro.

—¡Pues genial! Yo te la organizo y no acepto un no como respuesta; ¿Crees que tal vez solo sea un virus?—

—Por lo que he revisado está todo bien, tal vez sea una simple fiebre o que esta haya sido por emociones fuertes, pero eso ya no me corresponde a mí, tendrías que Visitar a Theo y el que te explique bien se tema, te voy a escribir las medicinas que debes darle; ¿Para qué hacerme una fiesta? Es más me da igual, pero si lo haces preferiblemente que sea en la tarde ya que tengo que trabajar el jueves, y por favor que solo sea familiares y amigos— Contesto mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio y comenzaba a garabatear en un papel todo los nombres de los medicamentos y cuantas veces la tendría que tomar

—Y así dices que no quieres fiesta, ¿Cómo te va con tus padres y que tal tu relación con el Sexy de Diggory? — Ginny se sentó en frente de Hermione con su hija.

—Con mis padres todo está bien, arregle las cosas después de aquel día y bueno con Cedric… todo va tan bien— Hermione la miro, su amiga no sabía la verdadera historia de cómo ella y su madre se habían vuelto a hablar, solo le había contado que estaba siendo un poco injusta con ella y con su padre, claro que Ginny si sabía lo sucedido la noche en que ella y Draco había acabado.

—¿Hermione, porque noto algo extraño en tus ojos? Es como si fuera tristeza y frustración ¿Tiene que ver con Cedric?— Ginny la observo soltar un suspiro.

—Si tiene que ver el— Hermione Suspiro nuevamente y comenzó a explicarle todo a Ginny. — Veras, Cedric es… ¡Dios como explicarlo! Es el hombre perfecto, el chico que cualquiera quisiera tener a su lado, es simpático, romántico, atento, leal, siempre está allí escuchándote y apoyándote, es detallista y todas las cosas que una mujer desea en un chico, en cambio yo soy… ¡Soy una maldita perra que lo hecha todo a perder y que no quiere seguir rompiendo corazones!— Hermione estaba frustrada.

—Hermione, tú no eres ninguna perra, eres una persona maravillosa que se merece a Cedric, eres inteligente, hermosa, simpática y muy exigente, pero eres capaz de querer a cualquiera sin recibir nada a cambio, ustedes son la pareja perfecta, te mereces la felicidad tanto como cualquier persona en este mundo—Finalizo Ginny con una gran sonrisa, Hermione la miro y sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, ¡Pero Merlín que pasaba con ella!

—Oh dios, Ginny te odio— Contesto Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas.

—¡Demonios Hermione! ¿Por qué estas llorando? — Ginny la miro incrédula.

—Es que últimamente he estado muy sensible, Lo siento— Hermione se limpio las lagrimas, luego de varios minutos estaba normal otra vez.

—Ahora explícame eso de _"No quiero seguir rompiendo corazones"_— Ginny la miro seria.

—Pues… Yo aun no olvido a Draco y tengo miedo de que no lo olvide nunca, y de que por eso termine lastimando a Cedric—

—Un Clavo saca a otro clavo, recuérdalo Hermione— Ginny le sonrió, Hermione nunca le había convencido ese dicho, porque ella veía que muchas veces salía más personas perjudicadas.

—Bueno tengo una fiesta que organizar para el miércoles, así que me tengo que ir— Ginny se despidió de su amiga.

—Vale, recuerda todo y espero que Lily se mejore— Hermione recibió como respuesta una sonrisa, suspiro y comenzó a ordenar los documentos que tenia sobre la mesa la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y ella moría de hambre.

Ya iba de salida cuando alguien entro al consultorio.

—¡Hermione!— Un niño rubio entro corriendo y la abrazo.

—¡Scorpius! Qué alegría verte de nuevo— Hermione se puso a su altura y le correspondió el abrazo, sorprendiéndolo con un beso en su mejilla, provocando el sonrojo del niño.

—Hola Hermione ¿Cómo has estado?— Narcissa saludo a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien ¿y ustedes que hacen por aquí?— Hermione les pregunto a ambos.

—Abu dile tu— Scorpius miro a su abuela.

—Yo no me acuerdo de nada, ni siquiera sé que hacemos aquí— Narcissa fingió inocencia provocando una sonrisa en Hermione.

Scorpius suspiro y se giro hacia Hermione con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Vine a invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños! Sera este sábado, aquí está la invitación— Scorpius le entrego un sobre azul marino a Hermione.

—Oh Gracias Scorp, pero hay un problema— Hermione lo miro y vio como su sonrisa se borraba.

—¿No podrás ir?—

—No es eso, si no que ese día había quedado con mi novio para salir y…—

—¡No importa! Llévalo también, así no podrás faltar— Scorpius la interrumpió.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices, pero deberás ir tú también a mi fiesta de cumpleaños— Hermione sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo.

—¿Cuándo será?—

—No te preocupes, yo me pondré de acuerdo con tu abuela para que vayas, será este miércoles—

—¡Genial! Gracias amiga, te espero el sábado en mi casa— Scorpius se despidió de ella.

—Adiós Scorpius, Adiós Narcissa— Ambos le hicieron una seña con la mano y siguieron su camino, no sabía en qué lio se había metido.

La noche llego rápidamente, Hermione estaba un poco preocupada, se suponía que su menstruación tenía que haber venido hace dos semanas, pero esta no había hecho aparición. Así que de camino a su casa, compro una prueba de embarazo de farmacia, al llegar a su destino corrió al baño e izo uso de la tablita; en la cajita salía la leyenda de los colores, también decía que tenía un 98% de que el producto diera resultados equivocados y que para asegurase debía consultar un medico.

Después de colocar unas gotas de su orina se sentó en espera de que el color hiciera presencia, su mente solo repetía unas frase _"¡Que no sea rosa!"._

Luego de varios minutos, que parecieron horas, por fin el color comenzó a aparecer.

—¡Por dios! No puede ser…—

—Es rosa— susurro Astoria en el baño de su habitación, había decidido hacerse una prueba de embarazo porque tenía unos síntomas que solo había sentido con el embarazo de Scorpius, y de paso tenía un retraso de una o dos semanas. Y semejante sorpresa que se había llevado, estaba embarazada por segunda vez, y este niño si había sido concebido con amor. Sonrió mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de felicidad, ahora Draco nunca se iría de su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es un Dramione y por lo tanto pienso hacer lo posible por que ellos queden juntos en el final, se la decepción que es leer un final no feliz (aunque yo los deteste claro) Pero Dramione hasta al final, así que no se preocupen Draco quedara junto a Hermione :D <strong>

_Holaaa Mis hermosas Palomitas y palomitos (?)_

_Como les ha ido?_

_A mi me fue genial en estos carnavales, disfrute muchísimo, lamento no haber actualizado el Viernes, pero no estaba muy segura del cap :s Así que lo edite._

_¿Que piensan de la relación Cedric/Hermione? Consultando con mis amigas y leyendo críticamente la pareja Viktor/Hermione, pienso que el no es el tipo indicado para ser el novio de Granger... ¿porque? Ya lo verán..._

_Waaa! Es Lunes ._

_¿Que opinan sobre el doble embarazo? O Fuck estoy hablando de mas..._

_Bueno mis palomos (O.o?) Me largo a... Escribir el próximo cap :D No pienso hacerlas esperar mucho, solo tenga paciencia hasta el viernes (: _

_Saludos y Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, me hacen feliz ya que todos ud son la energía de este fic._

_Besos _


	25. No todo es malo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.k Rowling**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que esperaron a que actualizara, para mis súper amigas que están en las buenas y en las malas siempre apoyándote.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: No todo es malo.<strong>

¿¡Como demonios le había sucedido esto!

Ya llevaba más de 15 minutos caminando por su departamento. Luna la observaba caminar, tenía alrededor de unas veinte cajitas vacías de pruebas de embarazo en su regazo. Estaba allí porque la castaña la había llamado, pidiendo que fuera a una farmacia y comprara pruebas de embarazo de diferentes marcas y que luego fuera a su departamento.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro con la tablita en la mano esperando el resultado de otra prueba.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez rosa!— Grito la castaña con frustración.

—Hermione, cálmate, gritando no vas a solucionar nada, acéptalo, estas esperando un lindo bebé— Luna sonrió con dulzura.

—¡No puedo estar embarazada! Está porquería debe estar mintiendo— Hermione parecía fuera de sí misma, sus ojos tenían un brillo maniaco, parecía una leona enjaulada y su cabello estaba despeinado.

—En la caja dice que hay un 98% de que el resultado sea cierto— contestó Luna observando una de las tantas cajas.

—Tal vez esa cosa está mintiendo y yo ando aquí preocupada, mi menstruación no ha venido sólo porque me cambio el ciclo... Sí eso es... ¡Debo hacerme otra prueba, Luna dame la otra caja!— Hermione lanzó la tableta en la basura y fue a tomar otra.

—¡Basta Hermione! Acepta que estas embarazada, que un niño que necesitará de tú amor está comenzando a crecer en tú vientre— Luna la miro enojada.

Hermione se sentó derrotada en una butaca, suspiro y comenzó a botar lágrimas.

—Simplemente no puedo tener un bebé— Hablo con la voz rota.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Toda mujer sueña con ser madre y tú que has tenido ese privilegio no lo aprovechas— Luna se sentó a su lado y le hablo con suavidad.

—Siempre quise ser madre, y no tengo problema en tener el bebé, es que no sé quién es su padre— susurro con miedo, mirando los ojos azules de su amiga.

—¿Es que estuviste con otros aparte de Draco?— Luna pregunto temerosa.

—No, sólo estuve con Draco y Cedric, pero estoy segura que su padre es Draco y temo que él no lo acepte— Contestó Hermione más calmada.

—Deberías hablar con Cedric, el tiene derecho a saber—

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos chicas.

—Está abierto— Grito Luna, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y reveló a un muchacho apuesto y simpatico.

—Hola Hermione— Cedric entro con una sonrisa, pero esta se borro cuando vio que Hermione tenía rastros de lágrimas en su cara.

—Ustedes deben de hablar, y tiene que ser ahora— Luna tomo su bolso y se despidió de ambos con una seña.

—¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿Por qué estas llorando?—

—Cedric… Estoy embarazada— Hermione lo observo, Cedric cambio su expresión y comenzó a sonreír.

—¡Voy a ser padre!— Grito emocionado. Hermione observo su felicidad, Cedric se veía tan entusiasmado con ser padre.

—¿Por qué aun sigues triste? Se supone que debes estar feliz —

—Es que… Creo que su padre es Draco, no estoy segura de eso y te comprendería si quisieras dejarme por ello pero…— Cedric silencio a Hermione con un beso, uno dulce y que demostraba su felicidad y amor hacia ella.

—Shh, no te dejaría por eso, eres una mujer especial y no me importa si no soy el padre biológico de ese bebé, pero me encantaría criarlo como si fuera mío y junto a ti— Cedric la miro con dulzura, Hermione miro aquel chico tan agradable y honesto, aceptaba sus errores y hasta aceptaba criar y ser el padre de un bebé que no era su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanto tiempo sin actualizar :S<strong>

**Hola Amiguitas y amiguitos :D Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que últimamente he tenido muchos problemas, tanto emocionales como físicamente... Resulta que después de mi ultima actualización se me presentaron los exámenes finales, dejándome poco tiempo para escribir :S**

**Luego de eso me dio el Ataque de asma (Soy asmática u_u) y estuve demasiado mal... Para completar me fue muy maaaaaaaaal en dos materias (Biología y Matemática) y pues me deprimí demasiado, Belle me miraba todo los días con odio por no subir este capitulo, pero el Jueves comprendió todo lo que sucedía y fue cuando se suavizo conmigo, eso sin mencionar los nervios y tristeza por el cambio de colegio :l**

**Entonces escribí y edite el capitulo, dispuesta a subirlo el sábado en la tarde cuando llegara de hacer unas compras cuando sucedió lo peoooor, me caí y ahora tengo un yeso en el pie izquierdo, me diagnosticaron un esguince de primer grado :S La ventaja de esto es que es Semana Santa y la pasare acostada muriéndome del dolor, Lo malo es que me va a costar actualizar en esta semana, Ya que tenia planeado dedicarme al fic en estas pequeñas vacaciones :S**

**Lamento todo los problemas y también que el capitulo fue corto, pero esto es lo que pude producir hasta ahora, no por falta de musa.**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto y nos vemos (:**


	26. Nota de autora

**Nota de Autora**

Hola! Sé que han estado esperando con ansias el capítulo 26 de esta historia, que lamentablemente no será publicado, al menos no por ahora.

He decidido poner en _"Hiatus"_ esta historia, que significa: **_'pausa' en el lenguaje de fanfiction, que es cuando necesitas darte un stop para replantearte la historia o por falta de tiempo._**

En mi caso no es por falta de tiempo, si no que quiero replantear los próximos capítulos, adelantarlos para luego en septiembre con el comienzo de las clases no llevarme mucho tiempo escribiendo y editando, porque eso es lo que me hará mas falta, tiempo.

Esto es por cómo les había mencionado anteriormente, por el cambio de colegio _(El cual es muy diferente del que vengo y es mucho más exigente)_. Y esto implica que tendré que pasar por el proceso de adaptación y todas esas cosas que odio y me dan temor. Obviamente mientras pase por eso, no me quedara tiempo de escribir y por ello teniendo todo adelantado, solo me tomo unos 10 minutos en colgar el capitulo.

En mi última nota había mencionado sobre mis accidentes, de los cuales estoy completamente recuperada, gracias a dios. Quiero aclarar que **No pretendo dejar la historia hasta aquí, como ya dije, solo pondré pausa.**

**Cosas aparte:** Como a esta historia le falta poco para llegar a su fin, he decido poner en práctica mis otros planes, para no dejar tan abandonado el perfil acá.

Les pido mil disculpas por el retraso y por las molestias, también le pido disculpas a Bells porque perdí el borrador.

Les agradezco por haber comentado esta historia y haberla puesto en favoritos (:

Nos vemos pronto y espero que continúen allí para el regreso.

Muchoos besos y abrazos, los quiero a montón :3


End file.
